baby sitting
by Louise Malone
Summary: garder la petite soeur du plus beau garçon de l'école, ça peut mener à ...ça!
1. changements

_**C'est parti pour une nouvelle fic! C'est léger, et je pense faire une histoire courte!**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Je savais qu'à la quarantaine, certaines personnes devenaient un peu dingues mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça puisse arriver à mes propres parents.

Ma mère était une femme très dynamique, qui ne nous laissait pas passer grand-chose à mon frère, ma sœur et moi, mais qui était très aimante et très maternelle.

Elle dirigeait une entreprise de décoration et nous étions très fier d'elle.

Notre père était un chirurgien réputé, et nous ne le voyions pas très souvent, mais son amour pour nous était évident, tout comme le notre à son égard.

Mon frère avait deux ans de plus que ma sœur et moi.

Alice et moi étions jumeaux, et je peux dire que nous nous entendions plutôt bien, tous les trois.

Emmett était très sportif, moi j'étais l'intello musicien et ma sœur était soit disant adorable, mais en fait c 'était aussi une petite peste.

En septembre, alors qu'Emmett avait 18 ans et Alice et moi 16, nos parents sont partis pour une semaine, afin de fêter leurs 20 ans de mariage.

Nous vivions à Seattle et nous avons passé une semaine très sympa, c'était notre cousin Alec, qui n'avait que 25 ans qui était venu passer la semaine avec nous, alors ça avait été plutôt très fun!

Le soir on se gavait de pizzas, on rentrait quand on voulait et on a rangé la maison deux heures avant le retour des parents.

Ceci dit, on a pas fait de bêtises non plus.

Après, la vie a reprit son cours normal, jusqu'à Noël.

Le 25 décembre, au moment de la dinde, mes parents nous ont tranquillement lâché plusieurs bombes.

Tout d'abord, ma mère était enceinte.

On les a regardé un long moment sans rien dire tellement on était surpris.

Puis Emmett a éclaté de rire:

« Ouais c'est une blague, on y croit pas, vous nous avez pas eus! »

Alors, maman s'est levé et a remonté son pull, puis s'est mise de profil, pour nous montrer un petit ventre légèrement rebondit.

« J'en suis à trois mois. On attendait que les risques de fausse couche soient passés pour vous en parler. Tout va bien, on connait même le sexe, si ça vous intéresse! »

Seule Alice a répondu, d'une toute petite voix accusatrice:

« Vous l'avez fait exprès?! »

« Bien sur Alice! Ta mère et moi ne faisons pas des enfants par accident! »

Le ton de mon père était calme mais sans appel.

« Et sinon, les bonnes nouvelles, c'est quoi? »

« Et c'est un garçon ou une fille? »

On demandé Emmett et Alice, ensemble.

Nos parent sont soupiré:

« Nous nous attendions à ce que vous soyez surpris voire réticents au début. Mais c'est une belle nouvelle, l'arrivée d'un enfant est une joie! Sinon pour répondre à ta question, Alice, le bébé est une fille, nous lui avons déjà trouvé un prénom et sa naissance est prévue pour le 25 juin. »

On a digéré les nouvelles un moment et j'ai finalement demandé:

« Et vous allez l'appeler comment? »

Ma mère m'a sourit:

« Jane. Jane, Heidi Cullen »

Alice a retrouvé son sourire la première:

« Une fille? Une petite sœur, c'est…Ouah! »

Mon père a prit la main de ma mère:

« Ce n'est pas tout. Nous allons déménager. Nous avons acheté une maison à Forks, à 2 heures de route d'ci. Nous y aménagerons pendant Spring Break »

Là, un silence de mort a envahit la salle à manger. Emmett a réagit le premier:

« Mais…Et moi? La fac? »

« Tu auras un studio ici la semaine, tu n'as cours que 3 jours de toutes façons, tu rentreras à la maison du mercredi soir au lundi matin »

J'ai pleurniché:

« Et…Le Lycée? »

« Vous irez, Alice et toi, au Lycée de Forks, vous y êtes déjà inscrits! »

« Sérieux…Vous êtes devenus fous? »

« Non! Et ce n'est pas tout! J'arrête de travailler en tant que chirurgien. Je veux profiter de ce bébé. Je vous aime très fort, et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu vous voir autant que je l'aurais voulu. Mais à partir de maintenant on va se rattraper. Je ne travaillerai que 15 à 20 heures pas semaine en tant qu'urgentiste à l'hôpital de Forks, je m'occuperai moi-même de Jane et je passerai du temps avec vous. J'apprendrai peut-être même à cuisiner »

Nos parents se sont alors prit par la main , se sont regardés droit dans les yeux, se sont sourit puis se sont longuement embrassés.

Emmett a fait semblant de vomir et Alice et moi avons vivement protesté.

Mais en vain.

Nos parents aveint prit leur décision et rien ne pourrait visiblement les faire changer d'avis.

Pourtant on a essayé, surtout Alice et moi.

Emmett, lui, allait de toutes façons passer du temps à Seattle, mais notre vie, à Alice et à moi, allait vraiment changer.

Maman était radieuse, c'était évident, et puis elle était enceinte et nous ressentions envers elle un peu de peur, on ne voulait pas la blesser moralement alors on a plutôt essayé de convaincre notre père, parce qu'on ne croyait pas vraiment que ne plus opérer allait lui plaire. Mais il était plus déterminé qu'on ne l'avait cru.

Papa a essayé de nous montrer les avantages de la situation:

« On va avoir un immense jardin, et du calme! »

« Ouais mais il n'y aura pas de magasins… »

A pleurniché Alice.

Papa a rit:

« Bien sur que si! Et puis Alice, tu commandes surtout par internet! »

Moi je ne disais rien. Mon piano allait être du voyage et c'était l'essentiel. Et j'étais prêt à demander à aller en internat pour la dernière année d'école avant d'être gradué.

Alors, le 22 avril, Alice et moi avons fait notre entrée au Lycée de Forks.

Endroit ou l'anonymat n'existait.

321 élèves.

Plus nous, donc 323...La mort…

Nous y sommes allés la mort dans l'âme, bien décidés à faire la grève de la faim le soir même pour obliger nos parents à retourner à Seattle.

Mais…

Il y a eu un imprévu.

Un grand imprévu.

Un imprévu blond, aux yeux bleus , au sourire gentil et à la gueule d'ange.

Je l'ai vu en premier en entrant en classe de maths et j'ai regardé Alice.

Je l'ai vu apercevoir le garçon en question et j'ai soupiré.

J'ai même plaint le pauvre gars, qui ne savait pas encore ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

L prof est entré et a demandé à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

Ma sœur et moi, qui n'avions pas de places, nous sommes restés debout e tel prof nous a sourit:

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui deux nouveaux élèves: Edward et Alice Cullen qui nous arrivent de Seattle! »

Toute la classe a lancé des salut et autres bonjours mais du coin de l'œil j'ai vu Alice fixer le blond, qui l'a dévisagée en retour, et a rougit avant de lui offrir un grand sourire auquel ma sœur a répondu en retour. Je pouvais presque voir Cupidon lancer ses flèches et entendre les anges jouer de la harpe…

A la pause de midi on s'est acheté un sandwich et du jus de pomme et Alice a parcouru la cafeteria de son regard acéré avant de m'entrainer droit vers une table ou le beau blond était assis avec d'autres élèves, dont une jeune fille aussi belle et blonde que lui, dont il était évident qu'elle était sa sœur.

Blondinet a eu un grand sourire et a attrapé une chaise avant de s'exclamer:

« Oh, c'est Alice, c'est ça? Tu peux t'asseoir là! »

Alice s'est posée à côté de lui et le gars a semblé remarquer ma présence:

« Ah, euh, il y a une place là aussi.

Je me suis retrouvé en face d'eux, à côté de la blonde et, vu le regard de rapace de ma sœur et celui éblouit du blond, j'ai bien senti que le retour à Seattle m'échappait de plus en plus…

Je suis rentré à la maison au volant de ma Volvo, seul et mélancolique. Mon père était à la maison en train de cuisiner et je n'arrivais pas vraiment à m'habituer à ça.

A peine je suis entré dans le salon qu'il a crié:

« Edward! Alice! J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat! »

J'ai soupiré, j'ai balancé mon sac à terre, je me suis débarrassé de mes converses et je suis allé dans la cuisine.

Mon père y était, radieux. Il avait un tablier rouge à volants autour des reins et de la farine sur la joue. Il m'a montré un plat dans le quel trônait un gâteau à la drôle de forme et je me suis assis sur une chaise tandis que mon père me servait une part de gâteau.

« Alice rentrera plus tard, elle s'est fait des amis »

« Pas toi? »

« En fait elle a rencontré un garçon j'allais pas tenir la chandelle »

Le regard inquiet qu'a immédiatement eu mon père était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé de la journée.


	2. Jane

Mon père a eu l'air inquiet:

« Un garçon? Tu l'as laissée seule avec un garçon? »

« P'pa…C'est le gars qui est à plaindre et tu le sais… Et puis c'est Jasper Hale, le fils de l'anesthésiste de l'hôpital, tu dois la connaitre »

« Ah oui! Bien sur je connais Maria Hale, elle est très charmante. Elle a deux enfants, des jumeaux de votre âge »

La voix de mon père était mielleuse et j'ai grogné:

« J'ai en effet rencontré Rosalie et même si elle est très belle et sympa je ne suis pas du tout attiré par elle! »

« Ok… »

J'ai gouté un morceau du gâteau. Il n'avait aucune tenue mais il était délicieux. J'allais peut-être me faire à l'idée d'avoir un père au foyer, après tout…

« P'pa, je suis pas bien ici »

« Je m'en doute mon grand mais tu vas t'habituer, avec le temps tu verras les avantages de vivre ici, on peut aller faire une randonnée ce WE si tu veux, avec Em' et Alice, ta mère doit se reposer de toutes façons »

« Ouais on verra »

On a fait la randonnée.

Juste mon père et moi.

Parce que le lendemain de notre arrivée Alice a sauté sur Jasper et l'a embrassé sur la joue.

Le surlendemain elle l'a embrassé sur la bouche pour lui dire au revoir et le dernier jour de la semaine ils ont passé toute l'heure du déjeuner, tous les intercours et plus d'une heure après la sortie à se rouler des pelles sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit autour d'eux.

Heureusement que j'avais Rosalie.

On ne ressentait pas d'attirance physique l'un pour l'autre mais soit on se parlait soit on regardait nos jumeaux respectifs s'embrasser sans retenue…

Le samedi Jasper est venu à la maison, pour rencontrer officiellement mes parents en tant que petit ami d'Alice.

Le pauvre…

Il est venu avec Rose, qui devait s'ennuyer chez elle.

Je jure que j'ai vu la mâchoire de mon frère tomber sur sa poitrine quand son regard s'est posé sur Rosalie.

J'ai soupiré, je n'ai rien dit mais je suis monté préparer mon sac à dos pour le lendemain.

Mon père était ravi de passer du temps avec moi. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Mais bon…

Ma mère ,de son coté, paraissait très heureuse de son sort.

Elle avait prit un assistant sur place, à Seattle et à présent elle dirigeait sa société de la maison, à part quelques heures par semaine ou elle se rendait sur des réunions de chantier.

Mon père était là, très présent, comme promit.

Je me suis habitué. Ma mère prenait de la place, dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle affichait un ventre conséquent et elle était assez fatiguée, et surtout elle avait des sautes d'humeur. On a apprit à se faire conciliant…

Mais le bébé était attendu, par nous tous à présent.

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce que ça allait être. Un bébé. Jane. Ma petite sœur.

Sa chambre a été terminée fin mai.

Ma mère avait fait un super boulot, et la chambre de bébé a fait la une d'un grand magasine de décoration.

Au Lycée, j'ai commencé à prendre pas mal de plaisir au fait qu'on soit peu nombreux en classe, et aussi que j'ai pu sans aucun souci faire partie de l'équipe de football américain.

Jasper était un gars très sympa, et je suis devenu copain avec lui, en peu de temps; comme avec Yorkie et Ben.

Pour notre anniversaire, le 20 juin je me souviens avoir pensé que si on me proposait de repartie à Seattle il n'était pas sur que j'accepte.

Emmett aussi aimait venir passer les longs WE à la maison, et pas que pour Rose, même si bien sur leur histoire d'amour comptait beaucoup.

Quand on rentrait du Lycée, le soir, Alice et moi, souvent avec Jazz et Rose, il y avait mes parents à la maison, la plupart du temps. Mon père est devenu assez vite un bon cuisiner, et un encore meilleur pâtissier. Je ne pouvais plus imaginer avaler un brownie industriel, à présent!

Et souvent il y avait aussi Emmett, puisqu'il passait 4 jours par semaine à la maison.

Très vite, j'ai trouvé ça normal, et encore plus vite indispensable.

J'aurais juste voulu avoir une petite amie.

Mais les filles du Lycée ne m'intéressaient pas. Elles me paraissaient bêtes comme leurs pieds, Alice et Rose mise à part bien sur, et il y avait aussi Angela qui était une fille formidable, mais elle sortait avec Ben, et je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour elle.

On a fêté notre anniversaire, Alice et moi, le 20 juin, au bowling de Port Angeles, et le 22 l'inévitable s'est produit.

Quand on est rentré de l'école, ma mère était dans un bain.

Mon père nous a interpellés depuis la salle de bains, et Alice est allée la voir.

Elle est ressorti, mi figue mi raisin:

« C'est pour très bientôt »

M'a-t-elle dit, un peu angoissée, mais excitée également.

On a tourné en rond, trop énervés pour manger ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Prévenu par téléphone, Emmett est revenu de Seattle avec un jour d'avance.

Et puis, vers 21h00, on a commencé à entendre notre mère gémir et crier à intervalles réguliers.

A 10 h 00 du soir, mon père l'a amenée à l'hôpital de Port Angeles.

Nous étions seuls à la maison, Alice et moi et on a tourné et viré, assez anxieux.

Emmett est arrivé un peu après minuit et il ne rigolait pas, pour une fois.

On a finit par aller se coucher à 1h00 du matin et on a été réveillés par un coup de téléphone de mon père à 4 heure et demi du matin.

« Jane est née ! Préparez vous je viens vous chercher! »

Mon cœur s'est emballé et j'ai bondit hors du lit, sautant dans un jean et des converses en souriant comme un idiot. Emmett a appelé Rosalie, qui attendait ce bébé avec autant d'impatience que nous.

Alice s'est préparée encore plus vite que nous, ce qui en disait long sur sa joie et son impatience.

Nous avons échangé quelques mots, hagards et émus:

« Tu te rends compte? Elle est là! »

« Oui! J'arrive pas à y croire! J'ai hâte de la voir! »

Mon père est arrivé sur les chapeaux de roue et nous l'avons à peine reconnu tant il était heureux, avec un sourire immense et des yeux humides.

Alice lui a sauté dessus:

« Comment va maman? »

« Ca va ! Ca s'est bien passé, elle n'a même pas eu besoin de la péridurale, même si elle m'a bien broyé les phalanges, heureusement que je n'opère plus! »

« Et la petite? »

Il a sorti son téléphone et a l'a brandit sous nos nez: nous avons vu la photo d'un petit bébé rouge et fripé.

J'ai du faire une drôle de tête parce que mon père m'a dit:

« T'en fais, pas, elle va s'arranger, ils s'arrangent tous! »

« J'espère parce que là on dirait un bébé chimpanzé! »

A commenté Emmett.

Mon père a ri et Alice lui a collé un coup de poing dans le ventre:

« Arrêtes! Elle est magnifique! »

Et je dois avouer que une fois arrivé dans la chambre de ma mère, penché sur la petite Jane qui dormait à poings fermés, j'ai partagé l'avis de ma sœur.

Je n'avais même jamais vu un si joli bébé.

Elle était encore nue et couverte d'un truc gluant, enveloppée dans un champ stérile bleu, tout contre maman qui affichait le même genre de sourire que papa.

Alice pleurait et je crois avoir moi même versé quelques larmes.

« Elle est drôlement petite! »

« Elle ne fait que 2kgs 630 »

Elle était vraiment chou. Une petite houppette de cheveux comiquement dressée sur la tète, une moue craquante avec sa bouche en forme de cœur et malgré son petit poids des mignons petits plis aux cuisses.

Rosalie est arrivée est nous avons tout de suite su qu'elle ferait une parfaite maman-bis.

Les semaines suivantes ont été assez éprouvantes.

Jane a très tôt révélé un caractère volcanique et bien trempé.

Elle était rarement contente et n'hésitait pas à tenir tête à tout le monde, criant comme une perdue en agitant furieusement ses tous petits poings.

Ma mère l'allaitait et c'était les seuls moments ou Jane se tenait à peu prêt tranquille.

L'été a passé à la fois vite et lentement.

Jane poussait bien, même si elle était comme Alice un petit gabarit. Par contre, sa voix portait loin, et fort…

Malgré ce petit caractère de cochon, dont ma mère disait qu'il venait de mon père et ce dernier jurait qu'elle tenait ça de maman, on était tous fous de la petite.

Emmett , à peine entré de la maison en rentrant de la fac, se précipitait sur le bébé et la prenait dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement la tête et embrassant ses petites joues, et même ses pieds.

C'était assez surprenant mais agréable de voir mon frère agir ainsi.

En tous cas, ça faisait totalement craquer Rosalie, qui affichait une tête réjouie en regardant la scène. Cette dernière savait aussi bien que les parents s'occuper de Jane. Elle était souvent la seule à savoir calmer les pleurs de Jane, et rien que pour ça, j'aurais volontiers fait canoniser Rose…

Alice s'occupait du bébé très souvent. Moi aussi, mais j'avais peur de la casser.

Cependant, mes parents m'ont apprit à la changer, l'amuser, l'habiller.

J'aimais ma sœur. Et je n'avais pas honte de ça. C'était un élément très précieux de ma vie.

Quand Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et moi sommes entrés en dernière année, Jane commençait à crier moins et à mieux dormir la nuit.

Mon père ne travaillait que deux jours par semaine aux urgences, ma mère travaillait depuis son bureau dans la maison donc Jane était totalement libre de dormir et manger à son propre rythme.

J'aimais la retrouver en rentrant le soir.

J'aimais que mes parents soient très présents, j'aimais manger tous les jours de la nourriture préparée maison, et biologique.

Cependant, j'étais un jeune homme de 17 ans et j'aimais aussi vivre comme le jeune que j'étais. J'aimais retrouver mes amis le WE, tous les vendredi soir et samedi soir, tout comme Alice, Emmett et leurs petits amis.

L'année de terminale se passait très bien.

J'avais toujours été un bon élève, comme Alice, même si nos centre d'intérêts pour les études divergeaient. J'étais bon en musique, en littérature et en SVT. Alice préférait les langues étrangères et les arts plastiques.

Jasper lui était féru d'histoire et Rosalie adorait les sciences, surtout la physique et en particulier la mécanique.

On menait une vie d'ados. J'aimais bien ma vie à présent. Ici. A Forks.

Et puis, depuis la rentrée il y avait une autre nouvelle dans le Lycée, une gamine de seconde, la fille du shérif, Alice et moi en étions ravis parce que du cou la nouvelle c'était elle et plus nous.

Noël a eu un souffle nouveau cette année là.

Jane n'avait que 6 mois mais elle a reçu de nombreux cadeaux et la voir tout regarder de ses grands yeux bleus le matin de Noël même si bien sur elle ne comprenait pas tout a été un super moment.

Emmett, Alice et moi nous étions cotisés pour lui offrir un cheval à bascule en bois. Elle en est tombée follement amoureuse et nous nous sommes relayés toute la journée pour la maintenir dessus.

Jasper et Rosalie lui ont offert un jeu électronique interactif pour lequel elle était encore un peu jeune, alors c'est Emmett qui a joué avec.

C'était drôle et très sincèrement, au moment de Noël, je ne regrettais plus du tout Seattle, et je n'y serais retourné pour rien au monde.

J'aimais ma vie de famille, mon cercle d'amis et le Lycée, ainsi que la vie au grand air.

J'aurais juste voulu avoir une petite amie.

J'avais eu quelques copines à Seattle mais depuis notre arrivée à Forks, rien du tout.

Mais rien de rien…

Et puis…Nous sommes allée à une fête à Port Angeles pour le réveillon du nouvel an.

Et j'y ai rencontré une fille.

Elle était très belle, et elle avait un an de plus que moi.

Tout de suite, j'ai bien senti que c'était une fille très autoritaire et qu'elle n'était pas la femme de ma vie, mais Tanya était vraiment de toute beauté et je me suis lancé.

Pour tout dire, c'est elle qui m'a repéré et qui s'est jetée dans mes bras.

C'est même elle qui m'a embrassé…

J'aurais été idiot de ne pas en profiter.

Elle me plaisait, mais elle me faisait aussi un peu peur…

Mais j'étais en couple et ça me faisait plaisir.

Tanya ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Alice, elles étaient trop entières toutes les deux, mais de toutes façons, c'est moi qui allait la voir à Port Angeles, quand elle me demandait d'y aller.

Elle n'a jamais voulu venir à Forks, qu'elle traitait de trou paumé. Ca me vexait un peu mais je ne disais rien, je n'avais pas envie de la perdre.

Et puis, le mois de février est arrivé.


	3. rencards

**_Bella PDV_**

J'avais 15 ans, cette année là, et j'étais une adolescente comme les autres.

Un peu plus timide que la moyenne, sans doute, et vraiment pas douée en sport, et je lisais sans doute plus que la plupart de mes congénères mais à part ça, rien ne me différenciait des autres adolescents.

J'étais arrivée à Forks depuis 5 mois. Ma mère s'était remariée l'été précédent et j'avais décidé d'aller vivre chez mon père pour la laisser tranquille avec son nouveau mari.

Ca avait été moins dur que je ne le pensais.

Bien sur il pleuvait tout le temps, mais mon père était plutôt cool, ou alors il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec une adolescente et je jouissais de pas mal de liberté.

Mon père était très ami avec Billy Black, un indien de la réserve Quileute, à la Push, et du coup on allait là-bas tous les WE et même certains soirs de semaine.

J'y avais retrouvé Jacob, mon ami d'enfance et fils de Billy et on passait vraiment de bons moments.

Leah, une fille de la Push était sympa aussi, on s'entendait bien

Au Lycée j'avais réussit à faire mon trou.

Comme à Phoenix, je n'étais pas hyper populaire, mais j'avais un petit groupe de copains, Mike, Ben, Jessica, Tyler, et surtout Angela.

Je m'entendais bien aussi avec Alice Cullen.

On avait pas vraiment de contact en dehors de l'école, mais elle me faisait rire avec sa façon toujours agitée de parler et d'être, tout simplement.

Alice sortait avec un gars de sa classe de terminale, qui avait donc deux ans de plus que moi, comme elle.

Jasper Hale était presque exactement le contraire d'Alice, mais ils allaient très bien ensemble.

Alice avait un frère jumeau dans l'établissement, que je ne connaissais que de vue.

Bien sur, j'avais remarqué qu'Edward Cullen était le plus beau garçon du bahut, avec Jasper Hale.

Je lui jetais un regard appréciateur quand je passais à coté de lui, mais sans plus.

Parce que j'étais en couple.

Depuis le réveillon du nouvel an qu'on avait passé à La Push, je sortais avec Jacob.

Pour être franche je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à lui de cette façon là mais il m'avait prit dans ses bras et embrassée lors des 12 coups de minuit et du coup je sortais avec lui.

C'était hyper agréable, parce que mon père était bougon mais en fait content de cette liaison et surtout, Jake qui avait 3 ans de plus que moi avait une voiture et avec lui je découvrais la liberté.

On allait se balader dès que possible, on avait même découché certains WE.

Je ne savais pas que dormir à l'arrière d'une voiture débarrassée de ses sièges arrière, entortillée dans une couverture avec un garçon gigantesque qui dégageait une chaleur délicieuse et deux chiens casés de chaque côté de nous pouvait être aussi génial.

Jacob était grand ,beau, fort, doux et gentil.

On s'amusait vraiment bien tous les deux et j'aimais l'embrasser et flirter avec lui.

Cependant, et même si on avait jamais parlé, on savait très bien tous les deux qu'on était pas réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

On était plutôt des amis avec bénéfices, bien qu'on ne couche pas ensemble.

Ceci dit, je savais que cet aspect des choses n'était qu'une question de temps.

L'attitude de Jake était de plus en plus insistante au fil du temps et je ne m'en plaignais pas: moi aussi j'avais très envie de coucher avec lui.

Alors, fin janvier, je suis allée consulter le gynécologue, accompagnée de Sue.

Mon père n'était pas au courant, mais ma mère si.

J'ai commencé à prendre la pilule le 8 février et je savais que nous allions passer à l'acte pour la Saint Valentin.

On ne devait se rendre nulle part en particulier ce soir là, mais ça ne devait pas nous empêcher de nous amuser:

« Bell's, mon père ne sera pas là ce soir-là, alors si tu veux venir passer la nuit à la maison… »

« Oui! »

« Ouah! Euh, tu es d'accord pour aller plus loin? »

« Tu entends quoi par plus loin? »

« J'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec toi… »

« J'en ai envie aussi »

C'était la vérité, j'en avais vraiment envie.

Jake était chouette et puis je faisais de lui un peu ce que je voulais, il était assez malléable.

Quelques jours avant , alors que je mangeais avec Jessica et Angela, on a parlé de la Saint Valentin:

« Mike m'a demandé d'être sa Valentine! »

Nous a dit Jess, à la limite de l'hystérie.

J'ai rit, avec Angela, mais j'étais vraiment contente pour eux.

Et Angela, elle, sortait avec Ben depuis avant mon arrivée, donc on savait bien ou elle allait passer sa soirée.

D'un ton détaché je leur ai dit:

« Je passe la nuit chez Jake »

Elles m'ont dévisagée:

« Ah, mais…Euh, vous allez?…. »

M'a demandé Jess, encore plus excitée.

« Oui, c'est prévu en tous cas! »

J'étais sans doute rouge vif et mon cœur battait la chamade, mais j'en avais vraiment très envie.

Jessica a gloussé:

« T'es courageuse! »

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle avait déjà couché avec Tyler, alors je n'ai pas comprit:

« Pardon? »

Elle a roulé des yeux et s'est penchée sur moi pour dire:

« Ben…Tu sais la taille du…pénis…Est proportionnelle à la taille et vu combien mesure ton Jacob…Tu vas douiller ma pauvre! »

Angela a eu l'air outrée:

« JESSICA! Ca va pas de lui faire peur comme ça! D'accord Jacob est grand mais il n'est pas équipé d'un anaconda non plus! Tu exagères et puis je suis sur qu'il va être très gentil. Mais bon, n'oublie pas le lubrifiant quand même Bella»

Je n'ai rien pu répondre parce qu'a ce moment-là on m'a tapoté sur l'épaule, en me retournant, j'ai vu Edward Cullen.

_**Edward PDV**_

Pour la première fois, Tanya avait accepté qu'on se voit ailleurs que dans un lieu public pour la Saint Valentin. Elle serait seule chez elle et m'avait proposé de passer la nuit avec elle.

Je savais qu'elle avait déjà eu des copains et qu'elle n'était plus vierge, mais moi je l'étais et ça commençait à me peser: je voulais vraiment coucher avec elle, pour en finir avec ça.

Avant, je devais l'amener manger au restaurant.

J'étais énervé et impatient.

Mais il y a eu des complications: quelques jours avant la Saint Valentin, ma mère est venue me voir:

« Edward, ton père et moi nous allons sortir pour la Saint Valentin, on a pas pu le faire depuis la naissance de la petite et on a envie de se retrouver un peu!

« Ouais bonne idée! »

Mais elle a continué:

« Ton frère et ta sœur sortent avec leurs compagnons donc comme tu es le seul célibataire c'est à toi que nous demandons de garder Jane »

J'ai faillit m'étouffer avec ma salive!

« Mais »

« Quoi donc Edward? »

« J'ai prévu une sortie ce soir là! »

En fait, mes parents ne savaient pas tout, pour Tanya.

Ils savaient que j'étais sorti avec une fille lors de la fête du réveillon mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment que je la voyais encore. Pour tout dire, Tanya avait un peu tendance à me faire tourner autour de son petit doigt et ça me gênait.

Je savais que ma mère si elle l'avait rencontrée ou en avait su plus sur cette relation, aurait mit le doigt là-dessus tout de suite et je ne voulais pas avoir de conversation sur Tanya avec mes parents.

Alors je suis resté comme un idiot, la bouche ouverte.

Ma mère m'a sourit:

« Ecoute, je te promets que tu pourras sortir le WE suivant, OK? »

« Ouais »

J'ai faillit m'arracher les cheveux de la tête: si je faisais faux bond à Tanya elle allait me larguer, j'en étais sur.

Alors je suis allé voir Alice et je lui expliqué la situation:

« Je peux pas amener Jane au resto ni chez Tanya! Mais toi tu vas chez Jazz, tu peux prendre la petite, ou rester là avec lui! »

« Surement pas! On va au cinéma! Mais t'as qu'à faire garder Jane par une baby sitter! »

« Pas bête! Mais qui, un soir de Saint Valentin? »

« Ben je sais que Bella Swan a déjà gardé plusieurs fois les petits frères d'Angela, demande lui! »

Je connaissais les frères d'Angela: c'était des jumeaux d'environ 2ans, qui battaient même ma petite sœur, niveau vocalise:

« Elle a survécu aux petits Weber?! Ben alors elle survivra à Jane! »

Alice a rit et le lendemain, je suis allé voir Bella à la cafeteria.

Elle mangeait avec ses copines et j'ai tapé sur son épaule:

« Hum, Bella, tu peux venir, j'ai un truc à te demander! »

Elle a eu l'air surprise, évidemment, mais elle a rassemblé ses affaires et m'a suivi à une table vide, tout en croquant sa pomme.

« Hum, mes parents sortent pour la Saint Valentin et ils m'ont demandé de garder ma petite sœur, mais en fait j'ai des projets, alors je voulais te proposer de garder Jane, je te payerai, bien sur! »

« Pourquoi tu dis pas à tes parents que tu peux pas?! »

« Ils ne connaissent pas ma copine et je pense pas qu'ils seraient d'accord pour que je la vois ce soir-là »

« Oh, ben désolée mais moi je passe la nuit chez mon copain, pour la Saint Valentin! »

J'ai été surpris: je ne savais pas que Bella sortait avec un gars:

« Ah, je ne savais pas que tu avais un copain! »

« Je sors avec un gars de la Push »

« Steh? »

Elle a rit:

« Non Seth est un gamin! Je sors avec Jacob Black »

« Ah ouais, je le connais, il est génial avec les vieilles bagnoles et les motos! »

« C'est vrai »

J'ai réfléchit à toute allure:

« Et si je te dis que tu peux passer la nuit chez moi avec Jake? »

Elle a secoué la tête, dubitative et j'ai insisté:

« Je vous passe mon lit et je te promets que je mettrai des draps propres! »

Elle a rit et j'ai enfoncé le clou:

« Il y a un jacuzzi dans la salon d'hiver, vous pourrez vous en servir! »

Elle a eu l'air intéressée et j'ai ferré le poisson:

« Mes parents ne rentreront que le lendemain après-midi et moi je rentrerai dans la matinée, mon frère et ma sœur aussi, et puis Jane dort de 9 heures du soir à 9 heures du matin, elle vous embêtera pas, elle sera lavée et en pyjama quand vous arriverez, allez Bella, sois sympa, je te revaudrai ça… »

« Je vais en parler avec Jake et je te tiens au courant! »

« Super merci, mais ne dis rien à personne, y'a que Alice qu'est au courant! »

« Ouais, OK »

A la fin de la journée elle est venue me trouver sur le parking:

« C'est OK pour le 14, à quelle heure on doit venir? »

Je me suis retenu de l'embrasser tellement j'étais content:

« Vers 19 heures trente, c'est bon? »

« Ok, Jacob sait ou tu habites! »

« Super! »

Je l'ai regardée courir vers la route, et j'ai vu Black, sur sa moto, il a tendu un casque à Bella qui l'a enfilé avant de s'asseoir derrière lui et il a démarré d'une manière, qui, j'en étais sur, aurait mit le chef Swan en rogne.

Mais je m'en fichais: j'étais sauvé pour la Saint Valentin.

Heureusement parce que j'avais déjà acheté les préservatifs.


	4. soirée

_**Bella PDV**_

Mon père a tout gobé.

Je ne me sentais même pas coupable, parce que je ne mentais pas vraiment: j'allais vraiment passer la soirée et la nuit avec Jake, je ne disais simplement pas que c'était chez les Cullen et qu'on allait garder la petite Jane.

Jacob est venu me chercher et on a filé tout droit là-bas.

Alice m'avait juré que sa petite sœur dormait super bien la nuit et qu'il n'y aurait pas de soucis.

J'aimais bien les bébés alors ça ne me dérangeait pas et puis ça me faisait un peu d'argent.

Edward est venu nous ouvrir, un bébé dans les bras.

Je me suis extasiée:

« Oh! Comme elle est chou! »

Edward m'a sourit, visiblement fier:

« Ouais elle a un sacré caractère mais elle peut aussi être adorable »

Le bébé, Jane, portait un pyjama rouge avec un lapin blanc en relief et ses fins cheveux blonds étaient ramenés au dessus de son crane en une petite couette.

Elle bavait et se mordait le poing.

« Quel âge elle a? »

A demandé Jacob.

« 7 mois et demi »

On s'est tous assis sur le tapis et je me suis un peu amusé avec Jane pendant que les gars parlaient voiture.

Puis Edward m'a tendu une enveloppe et il a embrassé sa sœur et a filé.

Dans l'enveloppe il y avait 75 dollars, comme convenu, et un papier avec le numéro de portable d'Edward.

Jane a pleuré quand son frère est parti, alors Jake l'a prit dans ses bras et a couru en rond dans le salon en imitant le cheval.

La petite a rit.

On devait le coucher à 19h30 alors on a visité la maison tous les 3.

C'était vraiment une splendide maison et j'ai fait rire Jake en lui disant que je rêvais de vivre dans une telle maison plus tard.

« Deviens médecin ou avocate ma puce! »

J'ai tripoté le bracelet en argent avec une breloque de loup qu'il m'avait offert le matin même, pour la Saint Valentin.

On a installé Jane dans sa chambre et Jake n'a pas hésité à se coucher par terre pour jouer avec elle, lui montrant ses animaux en plastique.

Il l'a fait beaucoup rire aussi en la promenant sur son dos tandis que je la tenais.

Je ne savais pas que Jake savait aussi bien s'y prendre avec les bébés.

Visiblement, il les adorait.

A l'heure dite, j'ai changé la couche de Jane comme Edward m'avait dit de le faire et on l'a couchée.

Elle a pleuré quand on l'a déposée dans son lit mais je lui ait mit sa boite à musique et on l'a embrassée.

On a quitté la pièce et elle a encore pleuré.

J'y suis retourné, je l'ai câlinée un peu pour je suis repartie: elle s'est remise à crier.

Alors Jake y est allé, il l'a prise dans ses bras et elle a finit par s'endormir contre son épaule, en moins de 5 minutes.

J'étais impressionnée.

Quand on a été surs qu'elle était bien endormie on est redescendu au rez de chaussée.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Jake souriait et on est tout de suite allé dans la grande véranda qui servait de salon d'hiver aux Cullen.

Il y avait en effet un superbe jacuzzi au milieu des plantes vertes, avec même une terrasse de bois et des transats.

Il y avait également des canapés, une table basse et une table ronde avec des chaises en fer forgé.

La véranda donnait directement sur le jardin et quand on levait les yeux on voyait le ciel, la lune, les étoiles et les branches des arbres.

Jacob a démarré le jacuzzi.

J'ai regardé les bulles et j'ai commencé à ôter mes chaussures.

Jacob m'a aidé à me déshabiller.

Il a été à la hauteur vraiment.

Très doux tendre et gentil.

Il m'a embrassée, longuement.

On s'est regardé, et le moment était super agréable.

J'avais pensé au fait que j'allais perdre ma virginité avec un garçon dont je n'étais pas amoureuse, même si je l'adorais, et j'étais au clair avec ça: c'était peut-être même mieux ,au moins si l'un de nous deux n'était pas à la hauteur, il nous resterait l'amitié.

Il m'a enlevé mon tee shirt:

« Tu es sure de vouloir continuer? »

« Bien sur! »

Alors on l'a fait.

On s'est vite retrouvé nus tous les deux et j'ai pu constater de visu que son désir pour moi était bien réel .

On s'est glissé dans le jacuzzi et on s'est embrassés et caressé longtemps.

Quand ses doigts ont trouvé ma féminité je me suis simplement laissée aller à la magie du moment.

L'environnement y était pour beaucoup: la pièce était presque magique, comme le reste de la maison des Cullen.

Jacob me parlait à l'oreille mais je fermais les yeux et sa voix s'accordait avec l'ambiance: chaude, sensuelle magique.

« Tu es tellement belle…J'ai envie de toi ma puce, tu vas adorer tu vas voir »

On a du sortir pour continuer.

Quand on s'est allongé sur le coussin du transat que Jacob avait posé à terre juste à côté du jacuzzi et qu'il avait recouvert d'une serviette je n'ai pas été gênée.

C'était Jake, mon meilleur ami.

Mon petit ami aussi, qui était vraiment parfait sur ce coup-là.

Il m'a recouverte de baisers.

Je n'étais pas sure, avant, d'accepter le cunnilingus mais en fait tout s'est enchainé de manière très naturelle: il embrassait mon ventre, mes cuisses et sa bouche s'est retrouvée sur mon sexe sans que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser.

Et c'était terriblement bon.

Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste: l'une caressait mon sein droit et l'autre tenait une de mes cuisses relevée.

J'ai vite perdu la notion des choses, concentrée sur le plaisir que me procurait la langue et les lèvres de Jake sur mon clitoris et ma fente que je sentais de plus en plus humide.

Finalement, alors que je haletais et gémissais, il a stoppé la caresse et s'est agenouillé.

Il a enfilé un préservatif et je l'ai regardé, un peu d'appréhension montant dans mon ventre.

« On y va, essaye de te détendre et écarte les cuisses au maximum…Plus que ça…Comme ça, ! Là voilà! »

Et il m'a pénétrée.

C'était assez douloureux et inconfortable, comme si on voulait faire entrer de force quelque choses de trop gros dans un conduit bien trop petit, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, mais c'est passé.

Il est entré en moi et même si la brulure que je ressentais était désagréable je l'ai laissé faire.

J'attendais que ça devienne bon, et même si quand il a commencé à bouger, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, j'ai senti la douleur augmenter j'ai serré les dents et j'ai encaissé.

Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que la prochaine fois serait bien meilleure.

Il a comprit que j'avais mal et que je n'appréciais pas vraiment le moment et je sais qu'il a tout fait pour abréger ma douleur.

Il a jouit en quelques minutes et sans rire, le meilleur moment ça a été juste après, quand il est enfin sorti de moi et qu'il m'a tenu contre lui un bon moment.

Nous étions tous les deux en sueurs et à bout de souffle.

L'intérieur de mon vagin me brulait, comme si on l'avait passé à la râpe mais ça ne comptait pas.

Ce qui comptait c'est que Jacob m'embrassait le cou, les lèvres, les joues, le front en me remerciant:

« La prochaine fois ça ira mieux ma puce, juré, je te donnerai du plaisir, promit.

Merci ma Bella, tu m'as procuré beaucoup de plaisir! »

Sa voix était vibrante, chaude, et la mienne tremblait quand je lui ai répondu:

« Bah j'ai rien fait! »

Il a rit:

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'était bon, tu étais tellement serrée, tellement douce… »

Puis on est retourné dans le jacuzzi.

Il avait replié la serviette ou le sang de ma défloration avait laissé une petite tache circulaire et l'avait rangé dans son sac à dos et je lui en étais reconnaissante: je détestais la vue du sang. La période de mes règles était toujours éprouvante.

Je me suis laissée aller sur son torse, me laissant bercer par les bulles, la douceur de son bras autour de mon torse, sa main sur ma poitrine, la chaleur de l'eau et la tendresse du moment mais il m'a soudain prise par les épaules et m'a dit:

« Hé! Tu entends? »

_**Edward PDV**_

La soirée avait bien commencé.

Tanya était particulièrement en beauté, elle avait mit une robe noire, courte, avec un joli décolleté et elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon. Même Alice n'aurait rien pu lui reprocher.

Et elle s'est montrée gentille.

Plus que depuis notre rencontre, je pense.

Je suis allé la chercher chez elle et on est allé au restaurant, comme prévu.

Le repas s'est bien passé, mais je l'ai trouvé long.

J'avais envie de passer à la suite.

Mais je ne voulais pas me comporter en goujat.

On a discuté et je me suis aperçu qu'elle était certes assez superficielle, mais elle n'était pas idiote, loin de là.

Cependant, elle avait un côté bourgeois, voire aristo, que je n'aimais pas du tout, Tanya ne se prenait vraiment pas pour une merde…

Et puis on est allé chez elle.

Elle m'a amené directement dans sa chambre e ton a commencé à s'embrasser.

Elle embrassait très bien, mais elle était très dominatrice.

« Tu as des préservatifs? »

M'a-t-elle demandé avec naturel:

« Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut! »

« Bien, j'aime les hommes prévoyant! »

Elle a commencé à déboutonner ma chemise et ma queue était dure comme du roc quand mon portable a sonné.

Je l'ai ignoré, bien entendu.

Il a resonné tout de suite.

J'ai grogné de frustration mais Tanya m'a repoussé et m'a dit, fermement:

« Regarde qui c'est, il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait un souci avec ta sœur! »

« Oh merde c'est vrai! »

Je me suis jeté sur ma veste et j'ai sorti mon téléphone: évidemment c'était Bella, j'ai décroché, le cœur au bord des lèvres:

« EDWARD c'est Bella, il y a un gros problème, Jane s'est réveillée en hurlant il y a 10 minutes, elle a vomit dans son lit, elle est brulante et elle une oreille qui coule, elle a mal ça se voit, Jake essaye de la calmer mais c'est impossible! On l'amène à l'hôpital on peut pas la laisser comme ça! »

« J'arrive! Attendez moi! »

« Non! Tu en as pour une demi-heure et entends ça! »

Elle a du entrer dans la chambre de ma sœur parce que j'ai soudain entendu des hurlements absolument stridents, qui ne pouvait trahir qu'une intense douleur.

J'ai tout de suite eu le cœur au bord des lèvres et j'ai crié pour que Bella m'entende:

« OK ALLEZ- Y J'ARRIVE! »

Tanya a commencé à se rhabiller et elle m'a tendu mes chaussures: j'étais si bouleversé que je ne les trouvais pas.

Je me suis tiré les cheveux en gémissant:

« Oh non! Jane… »

« Edward respire, calme toi, j'ai tout entendu et je te parie que c'est une otite, je sais ce que c'est j'en ai eu quand j'étais gamine et ça fait très mal mais ce n'est pas grave, allez je t'emène tu n'es pas capable de conduire! »

Elle a prit le volant de ma Volvo et elle m'a conduit à l'hôpital de Forks.

Durant le trajet j'ai sans cesse essayé de joindre Bella mais je tombais directement sur sa messagerie et j'ai comprit qu'ils devaient déjà être à l'hôpital.

Tanya a conduit vite, et je savais qu'elle essayait de me rassurer mais je n'arrivais pas à me détendre.

Elle s'est garée devant l'entrée de urgences et je me suis précipité à l'intérieur, Tanya sur mes talons.

Je suis tombé sur Black à peine entré.

Il m'a rassuré:

« C'est bon, elle a bien une otite, rien de méchant, elle est dans le box numéro 3 avec Bella! »

J'ai foncé et je suis entré en trombe.

Bella tenait une Jane sanglotante dans ses bras tandis qu'un collègue de mon père essayait de lui faire avaler un médicament.

Dès qu'elle m'a vu, Jane m'a tendu les bras:

« DA DA! »

Ca, ça voulait dire « Edward ».

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai serrée très fort.

« Ma puce, mon bébé pardon ma chérie… »

Je me suis assis sur la chaise la plus proche et le médecin m'a parlé:

« Bon, Edward, rien de grave, une otite, classique à cet âge. Tiens essaye de lui faire boire ça! »

Je me suis emparé de la pipette et elle l'a avalé sans piper mot.

Bella a sourit ,bien que son visage soit recouvert de larmes:

« Ouah, on voit que tu es son grand frère, ça fait 20 minutes qu'on essaye de lui faire prendre ce truc et toi tu y arrives en 2 secondes! »

J'ai regardé Bella:

« Je suis désolé Bella, je te jure qu'elle n'était pas malade sinon je ne te l'aurais pas laissée.. »

« Je sais bien »

M'a-t-elle répondu.

Elle s'est laissée tomber sur une chaise à côté de moi, tandis que Jane , sa tête sur mon épaule, son souffle chatouillant mon cou et sa petite menotte accrochée à une mèche de mes cheveux s'endormait enfin.

« Edward, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais le médecin a appelé ton père. Tes parents vont arriver…Et mon père aussi… »

« On est pas dans la merde… »

« Ouais »

Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'inquiéter vraiment, j'avais eu si peur pour le bébé que tout le reste me paraissait plutôt dérisoire.

_**Ndla:oui je sais…Vous n'aviez sans doute pas très envie que Jacob et Bella arrivent à faire l'amour…Mais bon, Tanya et Edward n'ont pas eu le temps, ça joue en ma faveur? **_


	5. coup de foudre

_**Edward PDV**_

Mes parents sont arrivés 20 minutes plus tard.

Ils m'ont totalement ignoré, mais ma mère a prit Jane dans ses bras, sans la réveiller, et l'a bercée contre son cœur tout en écoutant les explications du collègue de mon père.

Mon père n'a pas non plus eu un regard pour moi.

Le père de Bella est arrivé peu après et Bella fixait le sol, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

On a tous finit par ressortir du box. Dans la salle d'attente, Tanya et Jacob attendaient.

Charlie a fixé Jake mais personne n'a fait attention à Tanya: à part moi, personne ne la connaissait.

Mon père s'est éclaircit la gorge et a dit, en s'adressant à Bella et Jacob:

« Merci à tous les deux, vous avez bien réagit en amenant ma fille à l'hôpital sans tarder »

Bella a rougit et Jacob a fixé ses pieds.

Le shérif Swan les a dévisagé:

« On a quand même des choses à éclaircir tous les 3 »

A t-il dit.

Personne n'a réagit.

Tanya se tenait un peu à l'écart et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Mon père , d'une voix neutre, m'a dit de rentrer à la maison, qu'on verrait pour le reste plus tard.

J'ai dit, gêné:

« Tanya m'a accompagné avec la Volvo, il faut la ramener à Port Angeles… »

Mes parents se sont alors tournés vers Tanya qui a soutenu leur regard.

Ma mère a levé les yeux au ciel et Jacob est intervenu:

« Je peux la raccompagner moi, ça me dérange pas »

Je l'ai remercié et je suis monté dans ma voiture, déboussolé.

Bella est parti avec son père. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas se faire gronder, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Arrivé à la maison, je suis directement allé éteindre le jacuzzi. Heureusement, Bella et Jacob n'avaient pas mit de bazar.

Mon père était dans la cuisine, et j'ai supposé que ma mère était allée coucher ma sœur.

Je me suis tout de suite excusé:

« Je suis désolé p'pa, j'avais RDV avec Tanya et je ne voulais pas vous en parler parce que c'est pas sérieux, avec elle mais je voulais y aller et …J'ai trouvé Bella pour la garder, je savais qu'elle était digne de confiance parce qu'elle a gardé les jumeaux Weber et comme elle devait passer la soirée avec son copain je leur ai dit de venir touts les deux »

« En effet Bella est digne de confiance, elle a très bien réagit quand Jane a été malade, par contre TOI je m'aperçois que j'ai eu tord de te faire confiance. On en reparlera plus tard. Va te coucher. »

Je suis allé dans ma chambre, frustré, inquiet et angoissé.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, bien sur et alors que je venais de sombrer dans le sommeil, vers 4h00 du matin, j'ai été réveillé en sursaut par les hurlements de Jane.

Je me suis précipité dans sa chambre, comme mes parents, tant ses cris étaient affreux.

La pauvre hurlait en se tenant l'oreille et mon père lui a mit de force des gouttes dans l'oreille, et comme à l'hôpital j'ai été le seul à réussir à lui faire avaler son médicament.

Penaud, j'ai proposé à mes parents de la prendre dans mon lit pour le reste de la nuit.

Ma mère l'a allaité quelques minutes puis elle me l'a tendue et j'ai passé ,comme prévu, une (courte)nuit avec une fille, qui hélas se trouvait être ma petite sœur de 7 mois, malade…

Elle s'est réveillé vers 9h00 du matin, et je suis descendu à la cuisine avec elle, totalement hagard.

Je me suis préparé une grande tasse de café et j'ai donné un yaourt à Jane.

Elle avait une joue très rouge mais semblait en meilleure forme.

Ma mère est arrivée peu après, le visage fermé.

Elle a prit Jane dans ses bras et je lui ai servi une tasse de thé.

Elle ne m'a pas adressé un mot.

C'est mon père, une heure plus tard, qui s'est chargé de l'engueulade.

J'ai subit le sermon en silence.

J'étais privé d'argent de poche et de sortie durant 1 mois.

S'ils avaient besoin de faire garder Jane, ils ne la confieraient ni à moi ni à Alice (ils avaient comprit tous seuls que ma sœur était au courant) mais demanderaient à Bella de venir et la paieraient avec l'argent de poche que j'aurais du recevoir.

Je n'ai rien dit.

Mon père m'a fixé:

« Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Edward? »

Je me suis contenté de soulever les épaules.

« Sincèrement, ça valait le coup? »

« Non. En plus, je pense pas que Tanya veuille encore me voir après ça »

« Si ce genre d'incident suffit à la séparer de toi tu ne perds rien »

« Ouais… »

J'ai envoyé plusieurs textos à Tanya mais je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse.

Alice et Jasper sont rentrés dans la matinée (bien plus tard que prévu) et Alice s'est aussi prit un savon, et elle a été punie.

Elle pleurait mais pas à cause de la punition: elle ne supportait pas de voir Jane malade.

Jasper , qui avait essayé de nous dissuader de faire ça, ne s'est pas fait enguirlander mais pour respecter la punition d'Alice il ne devait plus venir à la maison après les cours durant 2 semaines, et pas les WE non plus.

Il a embrassé sa chérie et il est parti.

Jane s'est remise à être grognon, puis à crier.

On était 4 à être fatigué, nerveux et irritables, et on a passé le reste de la journée à se refiler le bébé.

Et puis, vers 18h00, Tanya m'a téléphoné.

_**Bella PDV**_

Mon père était vraiment en colère.

Je me faisais toute petite dans la voiture pendant qu'il me criait dessus:

« Non mais tu es folle? Aller chez les Cullen! Et si avec ta maladresse tu avais cassé quelque chose? Tu as vu leur maison? Ils n'ont que des choses de valeur et tu crois que je pourrais rembourser ne serait ce qu'une chaise si tu l'abimes? Et cette petite, qui ne vous connait pas, tu crois que c'est rien du tout de garder un enfant? Sérieusement? Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Bella! Tu me déçois! »

J'ai éclaté en sanglots et j'ai pleuré jusqu'à la maison, puis longtemps encore dans mon lit, et je ne me suis endormie que saoulée de larmes.

La journée du dimanche a été longue et morose.

Mon père regardait le sport à la TV et j'ai fait mes devoirs, puis j'ai lu.

J'ai préparé le repas du soir, sous la forme d'un gratin de pommes de terre avec du poisson frit.

Puis j'ai fait une lessive.

Je savais que mon, père allait me punir, et j'attendais qu'il me dise de quoi il allait retourner, mais visiblement il me faisait mariner.

J'ai envoyé des textos à Jacob, mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

Je n'ai pas osé l'appeler.

Mais, un peu après 18 heures, il l'a fait.

_**Edward PDV**_

Je suis allé au Lycée le lundi matin, avec ma sœur.

Jasper l'attendait devant l'entrée et ils se sont enlacés.

J'ai détourné le regard, écœuré.

Rose m'a rejoint et m'a sourit, compatissante: elle était au courant de tout.

J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchi et je cherchais Swan des yeux.

Mais je ne l'ai vue qu'au moment du repas, à la cafeteria.

Elle mangeait avec Ben et Angela.

Elle avait un air tout à fait normal.

Soit cette fille n'en avait rien à faire de son petit ami, soit elle n'était pas encore au courant, soit elle méritait l'oscar de la meilleure actrice de l'année.

Je lui ai envoyé un texto, parce qu'elle n'était pas seule:

« je te raccompagne après les cours RDV sur la parking devant ma voiture à 15h un truc à te dire »

Elle m'a simplement répondu:

« OK »

On s'est retrouvé à l'heure dite.

Elle avait déjà plus mauvaise mine qu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

J'ai comprit qu'elle avait juste essayé de donner le change.

Un peu plus loin, Alice et Jasper s'embrassaient comme s'ils allaient être séparés durant des années, alors qu'ils allaient se revoir le lendemain matin.

J'ai fixé Bella:

« T'es au courant? »

« Evidemment! »

« T'as pas l'air traumatisée… »

Elle a haussé une épaule:

« Jake était mon meilleur ami avant, je crois que ça n'aurait jamais du évoluer, c'est tout. Je savais bien qu'on était pas amoureux »

« Ouais mais bon… »

« C'est un coup de foudre Edward, qu'est-ce qu'on peut contre ça? »

« Rien je suppose, mais j'ai les boules quand même »

« Ouais tu t'en remettras. Comment va Jane? »

« Mieux, mais c'est dur crois moi. Euh, Bella…Ton père t'a punie? »

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel:

« Oh oui! »

Puis elle m'a fixée en souriant:

« Il m'a interdit de revoir Jacob durant 1 semaine et il me l'a dit juste après que celui-ci ait rompu! »

On a alors tous les deux été pris d'un fou rire monumental.

J'adorais le shérif Swan: il n'y avait que lui pour interdire à sa fille de passer du temps avec le petit ami qui venait juste de la larguer.

Mais je dois dire que la situation n'était pas bonne pour le narcissisme: qu'après s'être vus 1 heure Jacob et Tanya aient eu un tel coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre qu'ils nous aient largué Bella et moi pour sortir ensemble, j'avais sacrément du mal à l'avaler.

Et je voulais trouver une solution pour pas passer pour le dindon de la farce.

J'allais trouver, j'en étais sur.

_**Bella PDV**_

Sur le coup, ça me semblait sur réaliste. Je venais de donner ma virginité à Jacob et lui qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il tombait raide amoureux d'une blonde glaciale une heure plus tard. Il s'était excusé au téléphone, m'expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de foudre, que ni Tanya ni lui ne pouvaient résister à ça, etc, etc…Il voulait rester mon ami.

Néanmoins, je me sentais la reine de idiotes.

Heureusement, on n'était pas ensemble au Lycée.

Quand j'ai finit par avouer ça à mon père il a levé tout de suite mes autres punition, qui consistaient à rester bouclée à la maison dès que les cours commençaient jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Au moins, j'avais un père compatissant. J'ai cru comprendre que Billy n'était pas du tout ravi non plus.

Durant une semaine je me suis contentée de passer tout mon temps le nez dans les livres, à part quelques après-midi ou je suis allée me promener avec Angela.

Alice et Edward Cullen ,eux, étaient privés de sortie, durant un mois pour lui et 2 semaines pour elle. A la place de leurs parents je les auraient plutôt privés de jacuzzi mais bon…

Le WE suivant la Saint Valentin la plus désastreuse de toute ma vie, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone. C'est la mère de Jane.

« Bonjour Bella, mon mari et moi nous désirons aller voir des amis cet après-midi, serais-tu d'accord pour venir garder Jane? Je te précise que Alice et Edward seront là, mais une de leur punition est que nous ne leur confions pas leur sœur en dehors de la présence de quelqu'un de confiance, et ce quelqu'un c'est toi ,si tu es d'accord… »

« Euh, oui bien sur! »

« Très bien, 30 dollars l'après-midi ça te convient? »

« Non, je ne veux rien… »

« Bien sur que si Bella! »

« On verra »

« Edward viendra te chercher vers 13h30, d'accord? »

« Oui, très bien, simplement…Je peux vous passer mon père, je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que je vais encore faire une bêtise! »

« Oui bien sur! »

« Mon père a discuté avec elle un peu puis il m'a fixée, dubitatif.

« T'as envie d'y aller? »

« Oui. J'aime bien Jane, et même Alice, et puis 30 dollars ce n'est pas rien, tu n'auras pas à me donner d'argent de poche pendant deux semaines »

« Bella…Je ne suis peut-être pas bien riche mais je peux encore te donner ton argent de poche ma chérie »

« C'est bon p'pa, t'en fais pas et puis je casserai rien, en principe ma maladresse se retourne contre moi alors… »

Il a baissé le nez, contrit.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture Bella. Et puis, crois moi, Jake est un idiot, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il perd! »

« Oui, mais il a conscience de ce qu'il gagne! »

« C'est juste une truie avec des seins et de beaux vêtements, il est idiot de se laisser abuser! »

Il m'a serrée contre lui 3 secondes au moins. Un record!

Le samedi je me suis épilée, parce que j'avais reçu un texto d'Alice me disant de prendre mon maillot, qu'on pourrait profiter du jacuzzi pendant la sieste de Jane.

Quand Edward est venu me chercher, il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et m'a dit:

« Hum, Bella, tu diras rien à personne si Jasper vient passer l'après-midi à la maison? »

« Bien sur que non! »

« T'es cool! »

Quand on est arrivé Jane dormait. Monsieur et Madame Cullen sont partis presque tout de suite, et puis Jasper Hale est arrivé.

Il s'est alors produit une chose à la quelle je n'avais pas du tout pensé: après nous avoir brièvement salués Edward et moi, il a rejoint Alice dans sa chambre.

Et je me suis retrouvée seule avec Edward Cullen.


	6. une après-midi chez les Cullen

Bella PDV

On s'est regardé, assez gênés l'un et l'autre.

Edward m'a montré le jacuzzi :

« Vas-y si tu veux, pas de souci »

Ce jacuzzi me rappelait Jacob, évidement. Et ma première fois…Ouais…Mon cœur s'est serré. Ca faisait mal, quand même. Je commençais à entrevoir ce que mon père avait pu ressentir quand ma mère, dont il était très amoureux, l'avait quitté en m'amenant, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé.

J'ai soupiré. Et je me suis dit que me fabriquer d'autres souvenirs dans ce lieu me ferait du bien.

Alors j'ai quitté mon jean et mon pull, sous lesquels je portais mon maillot et je me suis laissé glisser dans l'eau chaude et bouillonnante.

C'était super agréable.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissé aller.

Bien sur, j'aurais préféré qu'Alice soit avec moi dans le jacuzzi, j'aurais au moins rigolé mais je faisais avec ce que j'avais.

Edward avait quitté la pièce et j'ai rêvassé un moment, le regard perdu sur les immenses arbres que j'apercevais par la baie vitrée.

Puis, au bout d'environ une demi-heure je suis sortie.

Je me suis séchée et rhabillée.

J'ai rejoint le salon, un peu gênée. Edward était assis sur l'un des canapés, les mains sur les genoux, la tête basse, les épaules voutées.

Je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui dire mais son air malheureux m'a fait de la peine.

« Hé ! Ne le prends pas si mal, c'est la vie »

Il a sursauté, ne m'ayant sans doute pas entendue arriver et m'a faiblement sourit :

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison »

« Tu devrais pas rester sans rien faire, occupe toi l'esprit ! »

« Tu veux jouer à la wii ? »

« Hmm, pourquoi pas ? »

Je n'étais pas fan de jeux vidéo, j'étais même carrément nulle, mais il fallait bien trouver une occupation tant que le bébé dormait.

Comprenant sans doute mon manque d'expérience dans ce domaine, Edward a mit un jeu de bowling.

Il a commencé, m'expliquant comment faire.

Evidement, il a fait plusieurs strike.

Puis mon tour est venu :

« Allez Bella, respire bien, concentre toi et ne t'en fais pas, au début on est tous lamentables ! »

J'ai sourit et j'ai balancé mon bras.

Amon immense étonnement, j'ai moi aussi fait un strike !

Edward a rit :

« Tu caches bien ton jeu dis donc ! Tu es forte en fait ! »

« Non, c'était un coup de chance ! »

On a joué un moment, on jouait encore, tout en riant, quand Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoints.

Ils se tenaient par la main et je savais parfaitement ce qu'ils venaient de faire et ma gorge s'est serrée.

Plus que Jacob en lui-même c'était le fait d'être en couple qui me manquait : l'intimité, la force qu'être deux me donnait.

Edward aussi s'est un peu renfrogné, sans doute pour les même raisons que moi.

Jazz et Lili ont joué avec nous, et Jasper nous a tous battus à plates coutures.

Et puis, l'écoute bébé posé sur une étagère à côté du salon a grésillé et des pleurs de bébé se sont élevés.

Les 3 autres m'ont regardée et je me suis sentie rougir.

J'ai balbutié :

« Je crois que je vais aller la chercher »

Je suis monté à l'étage et j'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre de Jane.

Allongée sur le dos, une peluche en forme de loup dans les bras elle m'a offert un grand sourire en me voyant.

Elle n'était pas rancunière, vu comment s'était passé la dernière fois ou elle m'avait vue.

Je l'ai sortie de sa turbulette et l'ai prise dans mes bras.

Aussitôt une odeur peu agréable m'a prise au nez : visiblement, la couche était pleine.

Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain et je lui ai enlevée ses collants, défait les pressions de son body et ouvert la couche, retenant mes respiration.

Armée d'une lingette en éponge recouverte de liniment, j'ai nettoyé les dégâts, puis je lui ai mit une couche propre.

La porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte sur Alice.

Jane a poussé un grand cri de joie en la voyant.

Alice a embrassé sa sœur, lui chatouillant le ventre, et l'appelant mon trésor.

Une pointe de jalousie m'a envahit : j'aurais tellement voulu, moi aussi, avoir une famille, et des frères et sœurs…

Puis Alice m'a regardée et m'a sourit, en me montrant une petit pile de vêtements :

« Je vais lui mettre ça ! »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux de surprise :

« Ah bon ? Mais elle n'est pas sale ! »

Jane portait un petite robe en velours grise, avec des volants, par-dessus un body et des collants prune, avec un petit gilet noir et des chaussures de cuir souple grise avec une chouette noire et prune sur le dessus, c'était une magnifique tenue, qui devait sans doute couter très cher.

Je la trouvais splendide, en tous cas. Mais Alice m'a sourit :

« Jane a tellement de vêtements qu'on la change plusieurs fois par jour si on veut tout lui mettre ! »

J'en suis restée bouche bée, admirative.

Et j'ai laissé Alice changer sa petite sœur.

Je les ai regardées.

L'amour entre elles deux était palpable.

Alice roucoulait tout en l'habillant et Jane la fixait de ses grands yeux, gazouillant en souriant à sa sœur.

Alice lui a mit un petit jean délavé, un tee shirt noir avec une tête de loup, un gilet sans manche vert et même d'autres petits chaussons de cuir, vert avec une grenouille …

J'i soupiré : j'aurais bien voulu être à la place d'Alice, ou même de Jane.

On est redescendu et Alice m'a dit :

« Il faut lui donner son gouter, maman a dit qu'elle devait prendre une demi banane écrasée et un peu de fromage blanc »

J'ai installé le bébé dans sa chaise haute et Edward est venu nous rejoindre.

Il m'a regardée nourrir sa petite sœur en silence et j'étais mal à l'aise.

Alors j'ai babillé avec Jane qui adorait ça.

Quand elle a eu fini on est retourné au salon.

Jasper a embrassé la petite, nous a salué, Edward et moi, puis il a longuement embrassé Alice avant de s'en aller. Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire surprendre par les parents d'Edward et Alice, bien sur.

On s'est tous assis sur le tapis et on s'est occupé du bébé.

Je n'avais pas imaginé que ça occupe autant, un si petit bébé, d'ailleurs.

Edward et Alice étaient plutôt moroses et Alice avait même les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral :

« T'en fais pas Alice, la punition est bientôt terminée, Jasper pourra revenir tout le temps dans quelques jours ! »

Elle a fondu en larmes :

« Oui je sais bien mais c'est pas ça…C'est que mes parents ne me confient plus Jane, ils n'ont plus confiance ne moi »

Jane s'est mise à pleurer de voir sa sœur sangloter et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Edward et Alice ont quitté le salon et j'ai essayé de distraire le bébé, en faisant les marionnettes avec deux peluches

C'était hyper gênant : j'étais chez Edward et Alice, j'avais deux ans de moins qu'eux, ils savaient très bien que je m'étais envoyée en l'air avec Jake dans leur maison peu de temps auparavant, mais malgré tout ça, la personne de confiance à qui les parents Cullen avaient confié leur bébé, c'était moi…

Mon téléphone a sonné, le nom de Seth est apparu et j'ai décroché, essayant d'empêcher Jane d'attraper mon mobile, qui l'intéressait au plus haut point :

« Salut Frangin ! »

« Hey Bell's ! T'es ou ? »

« Je fais du baby sitting chez les Cullen »

« Oh, je peux passer ? »

« Ben ouais, je pense »

« J'arrive ! »

Il a raccroché avant que je puisse lui demander pourquoi il voulait me voir.

Jane sur une hanche je suis allée à la recherche des jumeaux Cullen.

J'ai fini par les dénicher dans ce qui était visiblement la chambre d'Edward.

Ils étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit, face à face et visiblement ils parlaient de quelque chose mais se sont interrompus quand ils m'ont vue :

« Hem, il y a Seth qui va passer, ça vous dérange pas ? »

« Non, non, pas de souci »

A répondu Edward, d'un air qui aurait flanqué le cafard à une armée de croque mort.

Edward et Alice commençaient à me chauffer les oreilles.

Ils étaient punis, OK, Edward s'était fait larguer en beauté, OK, mais bon, fallait pas pousser non plus…Ils m'apparaissaient comme deux gamins gâtés, en fait !

Je suis redescendue avec Jane dans mes bras.

Elle grognait, visiblement mécontente de quitter son frère et sa sœur.

On a sonné à la porte presque tout de suite et j'ai ouvert à Seth.

Ce dernier venait d'avoir 16 ans quelques jours plus tôt et il avait passé son permis le jour même de son anniversaire. Seth avait quelques mois de plus que moi, mais il était encore un grand gamin et j'avais du mal à le voir conduire.

Néanmoins il me dépassait d'une bonne tête et Jane a renversé la tête en arrière pour rencontrer son regard.

Elle a fixé ses yeux dans ceux de Seth, a balancé son doudou par terre et a tendu impérieusement les bras vers lui.

Seth a éclaté de rire et l'a attrapée :

« Salut beauté, t'es super chou toi tu sais ? »

Jane a gazouillé, battant des cils : visiblement elle était sous le charme.

Alice et Edward sont arrivés et ont regardé leur sœur, médusés.

Alice a finit par dire à Seth, tandis que Jane tendait gravement son doudou que je lui avais ramassé à Seth :

« Mais…On dirait bien que tu lui plais ! »

Seth s'est mit à rire, nous entrainant tous les 4 dans son fou rire :

« Bah à moi aussi elle me plait ! Dis-moi Jane, tu habites toujours chez tes parents ? »

Jane a poussé un grand cri de joie pour toute réponse, nous faisant encore plus rire.

Seth était toujours joyeux, et il mettait une excellente ambiance partout ou il passait. Je l'aimais énormément.

On s'est installé dans le salon, Jane sur les genoux de Seth et Edward a amené une bouteille de coca et des beignets.

Tout en engloutissant 3 ou 4 beignets, Seth m'a regardée :

« Bella, tu sais ce qui vient de m'arriver ? »

« Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire ! »

« J'étais sorti pour aller chez Embry avec Paul et je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu parce que son pot d'échappement a lâché, et il y avait la voiture de ton père devant chez moi. Mais quand je suis entré je ne l'ai pas vu, ni ma mère d'ailleurs… »

Je n'ai pas répondu, mais ma gorge s'est un peu desséchée.

« Et ? »

« Ben j'ai fini par les trouver. Dans la chambre de ma mère. Dans son lit, plus exactement. Ils ont fait une drôle de tête ne me voyant ! »

Ca buggait dans ma tête. Mon père et Sue.

J'ai alors réalisé que je voyais ça venir depuis longtemps.

Seth secouait Jane dans tous les sens pour la faire rire, à tel point qu'Alice l'a prévenu :

« Fais attention elle va te vomir dessus ! »

« Bah on verra bien ! »

Edward et elle avaient l'air assez gênés de se trouver témoin de ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Seth était adorable mais totalement sans gêne.

J'ai senti une grosse boule dans ma gorge : même mon père se trouvait une chérie, et moi j'étais toute seule…

Saleté de Jake !

Seth m'a alors souri de toutes ses dents :

« Donc du coup on est vraiment frère et sœur maintenant, c'est cool hein ? »

« Ouais super cool… »

Alice m'a regardé d'un air complice :

« Tu sais Bella moi des frères j'en ai deux, mais je survis.. »

Edward a froncé les sourcils :

« Dis donc, moi j'ai deux sœurs et c'est pas de tout repos ! »

Seth a rit et a balancé une grande claque dans le dos d'Edward qui a toussé sous le choc :

« Bah deux sœurs c'est super ! Leah est plus vieille que moi alors je peux pas sortir avec ses copines mais j'ai bon espoir avec celles que Bella va me présenter, hein Bell's ? Mais t'en fais pas petite Jane, c'est toi que j'épouserai un jour, mais ouiiiii ! T'es trop rigolote ! Oh, c'est ses jouets là, attends regarde Jane il y a un autre loup en peluche, REGARDE IL T'ATTAQUE ! RAAAAAAH ! »

Il a fait rire Jane à gorge déployée et du coup on a tous rit avec eux.

J'avais cru que Jacob savait s'y prendre avec les enfants, mais ça n'était rien comparé à Seth.

Il ne s'occupait pas de Jane de façon très conventionnelle, mais la petite s'amusait bien, et en redemandait.

Seth, comme toujours, a considérablement détendu l'atmosphère et quand M. et Mme Cullen sont arrivés, 1 heure plus tard, on était tous les 4 par terre, à amuser Jane, et à nous amuser nous même, il faut bien l'avouer. Finalement, on passait un excellent moment.

Alice riait de tout son cœur et Edward était plus souriant que je ne l'avais jamais vu, et j'ai pensé qu'il était encore plus beau comme ça.

Edward Cullen avait souvent un air assez renfrogné, faire la gueule ne lui allait pas mal, ça lui donnait un air assez sexy même, mais souriant et détendu il était bien plus attrayant.

Jasper, le seul gars du Lycée à pouvoir rivaliser niveau beauté avec Edward, était lui toujours très souriant, détendu, à l'aise. Et son charme était plus important que celui d'Edward, du coup, mais là, un Edward rieur me laissait toute chose.

Les parents de Jane nous ont tous regardés en souriant et Monsieur Cullen a voulu prendre Jane des bras de Seth mais elle a poussé un cri de détresse en s'accrochant de toutes ses petites forces au cou de ce dernier.

Le docteur Cullen a eu l'air très surpris et a dévisagé Seth.

Mon frère nouvellement acquis a serré la main de M. Cullen :

« Bonjour, je suis Seth, votre futur gendre ! »

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire, sauf le papa de Jane.

Madame Cullen s'est tournée vers moi :

« Tout s'est bien passé Bella ? »

« Oui pas de souci, elle a mangé de la banane et du fromage blanc, elle adore ça ! »

Madame Cullen a eu l'air satisfaite.

Laissant les autres continuer de jouer avec Jane, je l'ai suivie dans la cuisine.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mais je me suis lancée :

« Madame… »

« Bella, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Esmée ! »

« D'accord, bon alors…Esmée…Je suis ravie de m'occuper de Jane, elle est adorable mais…Voilà, je trouve ça injuste envers Alice, je sais qu'elle est punie et ça vous regarde mais elle est capable de garder Jane et je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise de faire du baby sitting alors qu'elle pourrait le faire, ça l'humilie et je ne veux pas être complice de ça… »

J'ai baissé la tête, les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi.

J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule :

« Oh Bella…Je suis désolée, je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça. Notre intention n'a jamais été d'humilier nos enfants, mais de leur faire comprendre que garder un bébé est une grande responsabilité »

J'ai approuvé de la tête et elle a appelé Alice.

Cette dernière a eu l'air surprise de nous trouver dans la cuisine toutes les deux.

« Alice, Bella me dit qu'elle ne veut pas garder Jane à ta place parce qu'elle se sent mal pour toi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je n'en pense rien : je suis punie ! »

Le ton d'Alice était triste et sa mère lui a caressé les cheveux.

« On reparlera de tout ça avec ton père et ton frère, tu es punie en effet, mais tu sais pourquoi »

Alice m'a alors regardée :

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal Bella, j'aime bien t'avoir à la maison, on a passé une chouette après-midi ! »

J'ai fait oui de la tête et Esmée nous a encouragées :

« Tu peux venir quand tu veux Bella, même quand nous sommes là pour garder le bébé ! »

Ca m'a fait très plaisir, c'était une famille chaleureuse.

Je suis repartie peu après, avec Seth.

Une fois dans le cercueil brinquebalant qui lui servait de voiture, j'ai repensé à mon père et j'ai soupiré.

J'ai aussi pensé à Jake et mon cœur s'est encore plus serré.

Seth, sifflotant, m'a alors dit :

« On va manger au snack ? On dira à Emily de donner la note à ton père, vu la position dans laquelle je l'ai surpris je pense pas qu'il renâcle à payer ! »

Je suis repartie dans le fou rire et on a mangé au snack.

Je me suis contenté d'un hot dog et d'une glace mais Seth a enfourné plusieurs hamburgers et deux assiettes de frites.

J'appréhendais de voir mon père le soir, mais quand c'est arrivé je me suis rendu compte qu'il était encore plus mal à l'aise que moi.

J'ai décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tache et quand il est arrivé, j'ai à peine levé le nez de mon livre.

Il s'est plusieurs fois raclé la gorge et a finit par me dire :

« Ton après-midi s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui »

« Ah…Bien…Tu as mangé ? »

« Oui »

« Bon…Euh…tu as vu Seth ? »

« Oui »

« Ah…. »

Je n'ai rien ajouté, faisant semblant de lire et je l'ai laissé mariner un moment, finalement il m'a demandé :

« Il…Il t'a parlé de quelque chose ? »

« Si tu fais allusion au fait qu'il vous a surprit au lit, Sue et toi, il m'en a en effet touché un mot »

J'ai jeté un regard en coin à mon père, il était devenu très rouge et j'ai retenu un rire moqueur.

Il s'est assis en face de moi, sans toutefois me regarder et s'est longuement tordu les mains :

« J'allais t'en parler tu sais »

« Cool »

« C'est sérieux entre elle et moi »

« C'est super papa »

Je le pensais vraiment, disons simplement que cette relation tombait à un moment ou toutes les histoires d'amour me faisaient mal.

« Bella, je t'assure que tu es ma priorité, quoi qu'il arrive »

« Papa, je suis grande et je suis plus adulte que ma propre mère ne le sera jamais alors tout va bien, d'accord ?! Je suis contente pour toi et Sue, disons juste que j'ai un peu peur de voir ma vie encore bouleversée, mais j'y survivrai, ne t'en fais pas ! »

« On en est pas là mais c'est vrai que Sue et moi on commence à parler de vivre ensemble, un jour… »

Et voilà…

« Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir en trop Bella, je sais que c'est ce que tu as ressenti quand ta mère s'est remariée, mais là c'est très différent, on sera, euh...Une fmaille recomposée ! »

J'ai sourit à mon père :

« Ca me tente bien d'être la sœur de Seth ! »

Mon père a eu un immense sourire qui m'a réchauffé le cœur :

« On pourrait aller passer un WE tous ensemble, pour mieux se connaître ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« C'est une bonne idée p'pa ! »

Mon père était tellement content qu'il a commandé des pizzas et je me suis octroyé un long bain.

Quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre, j'avais reçu un texto de Jacob :

« Salut, tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop malheureuse, je t'aime très fort, ton pote Jake »

Je lui ai répondu :

« T'en fais pas tout va bien, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Edward, il est génial et j'ai un nouveau frère, amuse toi bien avec Miss Monde bisous Bella »

Miss Monde était sans doute puéril, tout comme faire croire à ce qui n'était pas avec Edward mais j'avais bien le droit à m'amuser un peu, non ? »

C'est le sur lendemain que c'est arrivé.

Après les cours.

A midi j'avais mangé à la table d'Alice, avec Jasper et Edward.

Ce dernier tirait à nouveau la tronche, et j'avais du me retenir de lui coller un grand coup de pied dans les tibias. Comment pouvait-on être si beau et si pénible ?

Mais il m'attendait sur le parking et m'a proposé de me ramener.

Mais une fois en voiture, il a prit la direction opposée de chez Charlie :

« Hé ! Ou tu vas ? J'habite de l'autre côté ! »

« Ouais je sais…Je veux te parler d'un truc »

Il s'est garé dans un petit chemin et son attitude était tendue, à tel point que j'ai cherché dans la poche de mon sac ma bombe au poivre. Je l'ai serrée dans mes doigts, attendant de voir ce qu'il avait à me dire :

« Bella, écoute…J'en ai marre d'être celui qu'on a largué. Je supporte mal, vraiment ! »

« T'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? T'es trop gâté Edward ! »

Il m'a fixé de ses yeux verts et j'ai soutenu son regard. Puis j'ai baissé les yeux : il était VRAIMENT très beau.

« J'ai eu une idée. Pour qu'on ne soit plus les deux qui se sont fait jeter. »

Il a continué de me fixer, comme s'il attendait que je devine de quoi il retournait.

« Quelle idée Edward ?! »

« Sors avec moi ! »


	7. accord

_**Bella PDV**_

Mes doigts se sont enroulés autour de la bombe au poivre tandis que je dévisageai Edward, sous le choc.

_Sors avec moi…_

E puis quoi encore ?

Ce type était fou !

Je me suis secouée et je suis descendue de la voiture.

Ma main droite serrant la bombe au poivre et la gauche tenant mon cartable, j'ai commencé à avancer le long du chemin de terre.

Très vite Edward m'a rattrapée :

« Bella…Attend ! Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça ! »

L'ignorant, j'ai continué à marcher, mais il m'a retenue par le bras.

J'ai alors levé la bombe au poivre vers lui :

« LACHE MOI ! Sinon je te jure que je m'en sers ! T'es un abruti fini ! »

Il m'a lâchée mais a marché à côté de moi :

« Laisse moi t'expliquer je t'en prie ! Je voulais dire…On peut faire croire qu'on sort ensemble, tu vois ? Comme ça Alice me lâchera avec la liste des filles qu'elle veut que je rencontre, et puis…Je veux que Tanya le sache et…Allez réfléchis 2 minutes ! »

Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face :

« T'es cinglé ! Tanya a bien fait de te larguer, crois moi Jake est plus sain que toi ! »

Sans que je le veuille ma voix a tremblé sur les derniers mots et j'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux.

J'ai baissé la tête et ça n'a pas échappé à Edward qui m'a maladroitement tapoté l'épaule :

« Désolé, je voulais pas te faire pleurer...Tu vois que toi aussi t'es malheureuse… »

Je n'ai rien répondu, luttant contre les larmes.

Il a continué, et sa voix était bien plus douce :

« Ecoute…On fait ça disons…Un mois…On a que des avantages, on pourra passer à autre chose plus facilement, parce qu'on pourra dire qu'on s'est quitté d'un commun accord et qu'on reste amis »

« Hé mais moi je m'en fiche, toi t'as un égo à sauver mais moi, pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? »

« Tu pourras venir chez moi tout le temps, tu verras Jane et Alice ! »

« Ta mère m'a invitée à venir quand je veux de toutes façons ! »

Il a sourit :

« Ma mère t'aime, mon père aussi, ils seront ravis, et ça fera plaisir à ton père aussi, non ? »

« Non je crois pas ! Par contre ma mère… »

Chaque fois que je l'avais au téléphone de puis ma rupture ma mère me disait de me « remettre en selle » immédiatement… Elle était presque aussi pénible qu'Edward, comme si c'était elle qui avait rompu…

Edward a enchainé :

« T'as pas le permit mais moi si, on ira au ciné ou au resto le WE avec Ben , Angie, Jazz, Alice, Emmett et Rose, je t'emmènerai à l'école le matin, je te raccompagnerai le soir »

Je l'ai regardé. J'hésitais. Je me moquais des balades en voiture, je pouvais demander à Angie ou Ben, ou même Mike…

Par contre…Je me disais qu'aller chez les Cullen, que j'admirais, que j'enviais, en tant que _petite amie_ d'Edward…Ca me faisait envie.

Alors je lui ai demandé :

« Et…Je devrais faire quoi ? »

Il a eu un immense sourire et ses yeux se sont encore éclairés.

Un Edward heureux était incroyablement beau : je me suis dépêchée de baisser les yeux.

« Bah t'asseoir à côté de moi, on se tiendra par la main, on s'affiche ensemble, en fait ce sera comme avant, on traine tous ensemble mais là on dira être ensemble, c'est tout »

Je me suis dandinée d'un pied sur l'autre, puis j'ai lâché :

« Bon, d'accord. Un mois ! »

« Ouais ! Génial ! »

Du coup, on est remonté en voiture. Je regrettais déjà ma décision mais Edward était tout content.

Sortant du chemin de terre il s'est dirigé vers ce qu'on appelait pompeusement le centre ville de Forks et il m'a sourit :

« Bon, il faut bien commencer, on va boire un milk shake au snack ? »

« Euh…Oui »

Il s'est garé et on est sorti.

Il a prit ma main et ça m'a fait bizarre. Vraiment. Sa main était chaude, sèche, agréable.

Il ne me serrait pas fort et il était doux.

Je savais que j'étais écarlate…

Il a poussé la porte et m'a laissée entrer, avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ma main.

J'avais peur que tout le monde nous regarde mais en fait rien ne s'est passé.

J'ai relevé la tête et la première personne que j'ai vue a été mon père.

_**Edward PDV**_

J'aurais pu en choisir une autre. Je savais très bien que sortir avec Lauren, par exemple, ne m'aurait demandé aucun effort. Même avec Jessica d'ailleurs, bien qu'elle sorte avec Mike.

Heureusement, Bella ne m'a pas posé ce genre de questions.

L'idée de sortir avec une fille me taraudait depuis ma rupture avec Tanya (et bien avant, en fait) mais choisir Bella n'était pas innocent. Elle avait un truc que j'avais découvert quand elle était venue garder Jane.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment observé Bella Swan, mais ce jour-là, si.

Je savais qu'elle était super mignonne, et futée aussi.

Mais là, j'ai découvert une jeune fille intelligente, courageuse, au caractère bien trempé. Et surtout…Elle ne se liquéfiait pas devant moi. La plupart des filles faisaient des simagrées devant moi et c'était horripilant.

Tanya n'était pas comme ça. Je crois que c'est surtout ce qui m'avait plu chez elle.

Et Bella le faisait encore moins.

Bella était très mure, très posée, les pieds sur terre. Elle me rappelait ma mère. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Elle m'attirait sans que je sache bien le nommer. C'était comme être accro : au début on se dit que c'est juste une fois, puis on a envie d'y retourner, tout en se disant que c'est pas fait pour nous, et puis on y repense, on y revient.

Je voulais passer du temps avec Bella, malgré sa jeunesse.

Mieux la connaître. Et je savais que je l'agaçais. Je voulais qu'elle me voie autrement.

Quand on est entré dans le snack je me sentais bien. Fier. ENFIN j'étais avec une fille. Et adorable, en plus. Pas comme Tanya qui était prétentieuse.

Mais mon sourire s'est fané en apercevant le chef Swan.

Je me suis raidi et j'ai avalé ma salive quand il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers nous, mais j'ai serré plus fort la main de Bella.

Charlie Swan me fusillait du regard, mais c'est à Bella qu'il s'est adressé :

« Je vais te ramener à la maison chérie, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je pense qu'Edward va pouvoir y aller… »

Mais Bella a tenu tête à son père :

« Non ça ira p'pa, Edward me ramènera, on est venu boire un milk shake »

Et elle m'a entrainé vers une table.

On s'est assis et j'ai essuyé la sueur sur mon front : si les yeux du shérif avait pu tuer, j'aurais été fusillé sur place 10 fois en 20 secondes.

Bella m'a fixé :

« Finalement c'est une bonne idée, mon père doit apprendre que je fais ce que je veux ! »

J'ai vaguement hoché la tête, conscient que le shérif ne me quittait pas du regard.

La serveuse s'est approchée de nous et j'ai reconnu Jessica.

Elle ouvrait des yeux comme de soucoupes et d'un même mouvement Bella et moi nous sommes reprit par la main. J'ai su que tout le Lycée allait savoir qu'on sortait ensemble, Bella et moi, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « SMS ».

« Vous voulez boire quoi ? »

« Un milk shake à la fraise ! »

A dit Bella.

« Un au chocolat pour moi ! »

Puis je me suis penché sur Bella pour que Jessica s'en aille.

Bella était rouge et elle a murmuré :

« Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

« C'est le but ! »

« Ouais mais je suis mal à l'aise ! »

J'ai alors sorti mon téléphone et j'ai envoyé un texto à ma sœur :

« T'es ou ? »

« Avec Jazz »

« Venez nous rejoindre au snack je suis avec Bella »

Alice était au courant, elle savait que j'allais demander à Bella de faire semblant de sortir avec moi.

Moins de 30 secondes plus tard Alice, Jasper et Rosalie sont arrivés.

On a changé de table, et, à mon grand soulagement on était hors de vue de Charlie Swan.

Bella s'est détendue avec les autres

On était assis à côté, elle et moi, et j'ai passé mon bras autour de ses épaules.

C'était très agréable.

Le seul moment un peu tendu a été à la fin, quand j'ai voulu payer le milk shake de Bella. Elle a refusé et je me suis penché sur elle, souriant, comme si je lui disais des mots tendres :

« Hey, on « sort » ensemble, tu te souviens, alors je t'offre ton milk shake ! »

Elle m'a sourit, et s'est penchée sur moi à son tour :

« Même si on sortait ensemble je me payerai à boire ! »

Alors, quand elle s'est levée pour aller payer son verre je lui ai fait un croche patte – non sans avoir vérifié que le shérif ne me voyait pas- et je l'ai rattrapée par la taille : elle s'est retrouvée assise sur mes genoux et elle m'a sourit, positivement furieuse :

« Tu perds rien pour attendre »

Je n'ai rien répondu : j'avais gagné ce round.

On est sortis du snack enlacés et à peine dans ma voiture elle m'a invectivé :

« Je te jure que si tu me fais tomber à nouveau je le dis à mon père ! »

J'ai frissonné mais j'ai répondu :

« Bah, t'as qu'à me laissait payer et tout ira bien ! »

Elle était en colère et a râlé jusqu'à chez elle. Je n'ai rien dit, me contentant de l'observer : elle était encore plus belle en colère.

On aurait dit un chaton furieux.

Elle est descendue et juste avant qu'elle ne claque la porte j'ai crié :

« Je serai là demain matin à 7h30 ! »

« On verra ! »

A-t-elle répondu avant de claquer la portière comme si celle-ci l'avait personnellement offensée.

Je suis rentré chez moi, angoissé. Si Bella ne voulait plus continuer cette mascarade, non seulement je serai celui qui s'était fait largué, mais en plus je serai celui qui ne sait pas garder une copine plus de deux heures…

Mais, alors que je me garai j'ai reçu un texto, c'était Bella :

« Demain 7h30, sois pas en retard »

J'ai sourit tout seul et je suis rentré.

Mes parents étaient assis sur le tapis, devant la cheminée, à construire un tour de cubes. Jane les observait d'un air pensif.

J'ai retenu une remarque cinglante, d'autant plus qu'ils se chamaillaient comme des gosses de maternelle, et je me suis assis à côté de ma sœur que j'ai prit dans mes bras.

Elle a enfouit son museau dans mon cou et j'ai inspiré son odeur.

J'étais certain que si quelqu'un réussissait à mettre en flacon l'odeur des bébés, il ferait fortune.

J'ai regardé mes parents :

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire »

Ils ont levé le nez :

« J'ai une nouvelle copine »

Mon père a grimacé mais ma mère a attaqué :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Edward, apparemment les filles te font perdre le sens des réalités et »

« C'est Bella »

« Pardon ? »

« Je sors avec Bella Swan ! »

Mes parents ont alors tous les deux affiché un immense sourire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui vraiment ! »

« Je suis ravie, Bella est adorable, intelligente, elle aura une bonne influence sur toi ! »

Je me suis rengorgé.

Mon père était content, lui aussi.

Quand l'effervescence de la nouvelle est retombée je suis monté faire mes devoirs.

J'étais content.

Mais dans mon cœur, tout au fond, bien caché, il y avait une vilaine épine qui commençait à me faire mal.

_**Bella PDV**_

Edward Cullen était un idiot, stupide, arrogant et prétentieux.

Sexy, beau mais PENIBLE.

Je ne voulais pas continuer.

C'était nul, comme idée.

Je me sentais mal.

Je pouvais m'offrir un milk shake, mince. Bien sur ses parents étaient bien plus riches que les miens mais LUI n'avait rien, pas plus que moi ! Ah mais ! Pas de raison de se la jouer grand seigneur !

J'étais vraiment en colère : je me sentais humiliée.

Mais, heureusement pour Edward, mon père était encore plus pénible que lui.

A peine entrée, mon père m'a sauté dessus :

« Bella, dis moi que ce n'est pas sérieux avec le petit Cullen ! »

Je me suis butée :

« Si c'est sérieux, pourquoi ? »

« Il n'est pas digne de confiance ! Il a laissée sa sœur et »

« Papa, les gens ont le droit de commettre des erreurs et de s'améliorer, d'accord ? »

« Oui mais je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal !

« S'il m'en fait, tu seras le premier au courant ! »

« Tu as l'air drôlement énervée ! »

« Ouais, Edward a payé mon milk shake de force et ça m'a agacée!"

"Bella je sais bien que tu es féministe, mais bon, ça se fait, quand même, d'offrir une boisson à sa petite amie »

Mon père s'est renfrogné, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait allusion à Edward comme à mon copain.

J'ai soupiré :

« Oui, mais je me suis sentie…Pauvre »

Charlie a froncé les sourcils, puis il a ouvert son porte feuille et m'a tendu 20 dollars :

« Tiens »

« Non papa ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! J'ai de l'argent, les Cullen m'ont payée 30 dollars pour la garde de Jane, samedi dernier ! »

« Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu es moins que les autres Bella ! »

« Je ne crois pas ça, et Edward ne l'a pas fait méchamment, il est…Chevaleresque, c'est tout ! »

Il m'a malgré tout fourré l'argent dans la main.

Je suis allée faire mes devoirs, puis j'ai préparé un repas.

Prise d'une impulsion, j'ai aussi fait des cookies pour mon père.

Il en a mangé 4 au dessert, avec une grande tasse de café.

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir ! »

« Bah, si ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Bella. Dis moi, on est invité à manger chez Sue après-demain soir, ça te va ? »

« Oui, je suis contente, dis lui que je ferai un dessert ! »

Il m'a fixée :

« J'ai eu envie de tuer Jacob tu sais. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a perdu ! »

« T'en fais pas. Jake et moi on était pas amoureux »

« Et avec Edward ? »

J'ai rougit.

« C'est différent »

Et ça l'était.

Tellement…

Après le repas, tandis que mon père nettoyait ses armes, j'ai mit quelques cookies dans un sac en plastique.

Le lendemain matin je suis descendue à 7 heures et quart. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'avais fait plus attention que d'habitude à ma tenue.

Mon père, heureusement mal réveillé, ne s'en est pas aperçu.

J'ai rapidement avalé un bol de céréales puis après m'être brossée les dents j'ai jeté un œil par la fenêtre.

La Volvo argentée d'Edward était déjà garée devant chez moi.

« Hum, papa, Edward est venu me chercher, j'y vais, à ce soir ! »

Mon père a affiché un air douloureux :

« Il ne conduit pas trop vite, au moins ? »

« Non et puis...Il y a deux kilomètres jusqu'au Lycée ! »

Je suis sortie et je me suis assise à côté d'Edward.

Il m'a sourit :

« Ca va ? »

« Oui »

« Ton père ne va pas me traquer pour me tuer ? »

J'ai rit et je lui ai tendu le sachet de cookies :

« Pas tant qu'il ne saura pas que je t'ai donné ça ! »

Edward a regardé dans le sac et ses yeux se sont agrandis tandis que son sourire devenait gourmand :

« Mmmmmh ! C'est toi qui les as faits ? »

« Oui. C'est parce que tu as payé mon milk shake hier. Je veux qu'on soit quittes ! »

Il a levé les yeux au ciel, amusé :

« Tu sais que tu es incroyablement têtue ? »

Je lui ai tiré la langue mais il a mordu dans un cookie et m'a dit :

« Je vais t'offrir des milk shake tous les jours si en échange tu me fais des cookies ! »

« Je sais faire d'autres choses ! »

« Alors marché conclus ! »

On s'est garé devant le Lycée et j'ai ravalé ma nervosité tandis qu'il m'accompagnait devant ma salle de cours, en me tenant par la main.

Comme la veille je lui ai murmuré :

« Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

« Oui je sais ! »

Il avait l'air extatique.

On a discuté un moment devant la porte, jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive.

« Mes parents sont ravis, fous de joie, ils t'adorent, d'ailleurs tu es invitée ce WE »

« Oh…Qu'est ce qu'on va leur dire ? »

« Ben tu n'as qu'à venir ! On s'amusera bien, il y aura aussi Emmett, et Rose, en plus de Jasper et Alice ! »

« Ok… »

Quand il a du partir il s'est penché sur moi et ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes.

J'aurais du, mais je n'avais pas prévu ça et j'ai sursauté alors il a enroulé son bras autour de ma taille.

Je détestais qu'un garçon ait le dessus sur moi alors je me suis dressée sur la pointe des pieds et c'est MOI qui l'ait embrassé.

Toutefois, nos langues n'ont pas été de la partie.

Il s'est éloigné en me faisant un clin d'œil, visiblement étonné par ma fougue.

Jessica m'a dévisagée. Je savais que j'étais écarlate mais j'ai redressé le menton.

Elle m'a dit :

« Dis donc, tu l'as maté le Edward ! »

J'ai relevé les épaules et j'ai dit, négligemment :

« Ouais… »


	8. première nuit

_**Bella PDV**_

Le moment le plus gênant a été le repas de midi.

Pour moi, parce qu'Edward frétillait littéralement.

Mais c'était le fait de savoir que Jasper et Alice étaient au courant de notre mascarade qui me mettait très mal à l'aise.

Edward ne m'a pas lâché la main. Il a même réussit à manger de la main gauche…

Je n'étais jamais sortie avec un garçon de mon école et il faut dire que ça avait ses avantages : tout le monde nous regardait, certes, mais autrement.

De manière incroyable, je me suis fait draguer par plusieurs garçons. Ils savaient bien que j'étais en couple, mais on aurait dit que le fait que je sorte avec un garçon me collait l'étiquette « fréquentable » et que du coup ils faisaient attention à moi et me voyaient comme une petite amie potentielle.

James, surtout, a été insistant.

James était le mauvais garçon du Lycée, il avait les cheveux longs, mal rasé, un blouson en cuir et il roulait en moto.

Beaucoup de filles en étaient folles.

Pas moi.

James m'a invité à venir me balader avec lui en moto. D'autres garçons ont eu le même comportement : m'inviter à une promenade ou à manger une glace. Et les sourires et les regards éteint différents, aussi.

Mais je ricanais en imaginant la tête que ferait mon père si je sortais avec James !

Je ne les ai pas encouragés, mais je ne les ai pas découragés non plus.

Je m'affichais avec Edward, pour un mois et ensuite il redeviendrait un bon copain, et j'avais envie d'avoir un vrai petit ami, à ce moment-là.

Donc, envoyer sur les roses mes prétendants n'était pas une bonne idée.

Cependant, j'ai évité de raconter tout ça à Edward.

Durant le repas il m'a bécotée plusieurs fois.

A chaque fois je sentais le regard d'Alice sur moi.

C'était une erreur que de faire croire aux autres qu'on sortait ensemble, et je le savais, mais faire marche arrière me paraissait impossible : Edward était trop heureux de la situation

Ca aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille, d'ailleurs.

_**Edward PDV**_

C'était bien meilleur encore que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Etre deux. Marcher en tenant sa main.

Ne plus être seul quand Alice et Jasper s'embrassaient comme des malades devant moi.

J'avais Bella.

Elle était de plus en plus jolie. Ou alors je m'en rendais compte. Je l'avais toujours trouvée canon, et même je savais qu'elle était une bombe qui s'ignorait mais là…Là elle était encore plus que ça. Elle était…Comment le dire ? Jolie, en plus d'être belle.

Les autres garçons la regardaient plus qu'avant. Je m'en rendais compte et je raffermissais ma prise sur sa taille. Pas touche. Elle est à moi !

Mais bien sur, elle n'était pas à moi.

Mes parents étaient heureux.

Ils pensaient, à raison, que Bella était une fille intelligente et responsable et qu'elle me faisait du bien.

C'était vrai.

La semaine est passée vite. Trop vite.

On a trouvé une vitesse de croisière : le matin j'allais la chercher, on restait ensemble jusqu'au dernier moment, on se bécotait, et j'avais comprit que je devais la laisser mener la danse, puis on mangeait ensemble à midi, et après le dernier cours de l'après-midi je la ramenais chez elle, ou parfois on passait du temps dehors avec nos amis.

Ca roulait, c'était facile.

Et puis, le WE est arrivé.

Nos parents avaient invité Bella et avait levé l'interdiction de venir pour Jasper. Comme Emmett et Rosalie allaient être là je savais qu'on allait passer un bon WE.

Le vendredi matin, avant de partir au Lycée, Alice m'a coincé dans ma chambre. Elle était fin prête et tenait Jane dans ses bras. La petite venait de se réveiller et était un peu grognon, elle portait sur la joue plusieurs marques de rouge à lèvre ce qui prouvait qu'Alice l'avait bisouillée :

« Tu fais semblant ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Avec Bella, tu fais vraiment semblant ? »

Je suis resté interdit. J'étais censé faire semblant. Mais est-ce que je faisais semblant ? Je ne savais pas.

Alice a secoué la tête :

« Ca va mal finir. Si tu te mets à avoir des sentiments pour elle ne laisse pas cette mascarade se prolonger, sinon tu vas souffrir »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai des sentiments pour elle ! »

« Tu ressens quoi ? »

« Je la trouve belle, sexy, elle me plait, mais ça, c'est pas nouveau. C'est un peu plus fort, c'est tout »

On est parti, mais la question m'a taraudé tout le reste de la journée.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais réellement pour Bella. C'était confus. Compliqué. Mais en tous cas, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour Tanya.

Et puis, le soir même on est tous allé chez moi.

Je n'oublierai jamais le regard de ma mère quand nous sommes entrés dans le salon, main dans la main, cet après-midi là.

Elle a regardé Bella avec un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse. J'ai senti Bella se tendre à mes côtés et je savais que ça la gênait de duper mes parents ainsi.

Moi aussi mais…Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Ma mère était assise sur le tapis avec Jane qui s'amusait avec ses jouets ce qui consistait essentiellement à les projeter à terre avec violence : ma petite sœur n'était pas d'une grande douceur malgré son petit air angélique.

Bella a lâché ma main et s'est agenouillée à côté de Jane en roucoulant. Rosalie a froncé les sourcils, jalouse, et a fait de même. Et elles se sont livrée une guerre sans merci pour attirer l'attention et les faveurs de Jane. La petite, ravie de l'attention qui lui était portée riait et jouait avec Rose et Bella, s'intéressant, heureusement, autant à l'une qu'à l'autre.

Mais on a sonné à la porte, ma mère est allée ouvrir et j'ai tout de suite vu Seth arriver.

Il s'est dirigé droit vers Jane qui l'a aperçu et a aussitôt poussé un cri de joie bien strident puis lui a tendu les bras en criant :

« AGA AGA AGA AGA ! »

Seth l'a attrapée l'a lancé en l'air sous les cris horrifiés de Rose puis il l'a balancée sur le canapé et a entrepris de la chatouiller et de la gigoter en tous sens.

Jane se tordait de rire. Emmett a regardé faire Seth, très surpris, puis m'a dévisagé :

« Si on faisait ça, toi ou moi, on se ferait tuer par les parents… »

Bella a rit :

« Mais Jane adore ça ! »

Maman est alors revenue, avec le shérif Swan.

Je me suis tendu, mal à l'aise. Ma mère a glapit en regardant Seth, qui tenait Jane par les pieds, la tête en bas. Ma sœur gloussait.

Ma mère s'est précipitée :

« Seth ! C'est fragile un bébé ! »

« Meuh non ! C'est du chewing gum à cet âge ! Et elle adore ça ! »

J'aurais bien voulu voir la suite mais le shérif Swan m'a tapoté l'épaule :

« Viens donc faire un tour avec moi mon garçon ! »

Dehors il pleuvait, il faisait froid et il y avait du vent. Je me doutais bien que le père de Bella ne voulait pas admirer le jardin…

Je l'ai suivi, la tête basse. Il s'est positionné de façon à être abrité par la tonnelle mais que moi je suis sous la pluie.

Il a été direct :

« Bon. Bella est ma fille et tu ne la touches pas, c'est comprit ? Si j'apprends que tu as fait quoi que ce soit, je te coffre. Je suis clair, là ? »

« Très clair. Ne vous en faites pas, on ne fait rien de méchant »

« Je veux juste que ça dure comme ça ! »

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

« Jake l'a blessée mais elle dit qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle dit que toi c'est pas comme avec Jacob, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Mais voilà, fais gaffe. »

J'ai encore fait oui de la tête. J'étais gelé et mouillé mais j'ai tenu bon.

Il est reparti et je suis entré pour trouver Emmett et Seth en train de disputer une partie de jeux vidéo.

Pas trace des filles. Et Alice et Jasper devaient encore être dans la chambre de ma sœur.

Je suis monté à la salle de bain et je me suis séché, puis j'ai passé un tee shirt et un jean sec.

J'ai trouvé Bella, Rosalie et Jane dans la chambre d'Emmett.

Assises sur le lit de mon frère elles s'occupaient de ma sœur, jouant avec elle, plus calmement que ne le faisait Seth. Et elles se murmuraient des trucs, sans doute des trucs de filles. Visiblement, elles n'étaient plus aussi rivales que quelques minutes plus tôt, sans doute parce qu'elles avaient comprit que Seth était et resterait le premier dans le cœur de Jane.

Je me suis aventuré en territoire ennemi :

« Salut les filles ! »

Rose a relevé la tête :

« Dégage ! »

Bella a éclaté de rire et j'ai battu en retraite.

Je suis allé voir ma mère. Elle était dans la cuisine, devant une tasse de thé et une part du dernier gâteau cuisiné par mon père qui avait fait de sacrés progrès. Je me suis servi une part et elle m'a souri :

« Le chef Swan ne t'a pas trop menacé ? »

« Si, un peu ! »

Elle a rit et m'a demandé ou était Bella.

« En haut avec Rose et Jane, on m'a prié de ne pas déranger »

Ma mère m'a passé une main dans les cheveux :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Bella va aussi passer du temps avec toi ! »

On a mangé ensemble, détendus.

Bella est arrivée un moment après.

Du salon les cris de Seth et Emmett nous parvenaient, assez stridents.

Ma mère s'est levée pour les faire calmer.

Bella s'est assise à côté de moi et sans y penser je me suis penché sur elle et j'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle a un peu sursauté mais ma mère est revenue et elle n'a rien dit se contentant de me regarder avec étonnement.

J'étais moi-même surpris par mon geste : j'avais embrassé Bella sans témoins. Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit ?

J'avais peur que Bella ne soit furieuse après moi et m'en parle dès qu'elle aurait l'occasion mais elle ne l'a pas fait, même quand ma mère nous a laissés à nouveau seuls pour téléphoner.

Seth a voulu partir vers 18h00 mais ma mère n'a rien voulu savoir et l'a retenu pour manger et il ne s'est pas tellement défendu.

Ma mère a commandé des pizzas, comme tous les vendredi soir et on s'est trous retrouvés dans le salon, moins ma mère qui donnait son bain à ma sœur.

Seth était assis à mes côtés et comme d'habitude il blaguait, charriant Bella.

Celle-ci a fini par s'asseoir sur ses genoux, faisant mine de pleurer et tout le monde riait, sauf moi.

Je n'aimais pas voir Bella assise sur Seth : ils avaient beau dire le contraire, ils n'étaient pas réellement frère et sœur.

Emmett m'a alors dit :

« Fais pas cette tête Edward, on le sait que c'est ta copine ! »

Du coup tout le monde m'a regardé et je me suis forcé à rire.

Mais Seth s'est levé en tenant Bella dans les bras et me l'a déposée sur les genoux.

Bella n'a rien dit mais elle est restée sur moi jusqu'à ce que les pizzas arrivent.

On s'est couché tard, après une excellente soirée.

Et là j'ai comprit que Bella n'avait pas du tout réalisé qu'elle allait passer la nuit dans ma chambre. Elle est devenue très rouge en le comprenant. Il faut dire que mes parents étaient habitués, avec Emmett et Rose et Jasper et Alice. Ils trouvaient cela naturel.

Mais dès qu'on a été dans ma chambre j'ai dit à Bella :

« Prends le lit, je dors dans le canapé »

« Non c'est bon, je peux prendre le canapé ! »

Je l'ai joué gentleman et j'ai insisté. Elle a accepté.

Je lui ai montré la salle de bains et elle a prit une douche.

J'ai attendu mon tour, assis sur mon lit.

Les draps avaient été changés le matin même et j'ai rougit : ma mère était prévoyante…

Bella est revenue, vêtue d'un short de pyjama bleu à pois blanc et d'un tee shirt blanc Minnie.

Je suis allé me doucher à mon tour.

En revenant, il était plus de 2h00 du matin, j'étais vraiment crevé, j'ai sorti le duvet de mon placard et j'ai prit un oreiller sur mon lit.

J'avais un lit deux places et j'ai bien vu que Bella admirait ma chambre, bien qu'elle le l'ai déjà vue.

« Hum, bon, bonne nuit Bella ! »

« Bonne nuit Edward ! »

Elle s'est allongée et je me suis arrangé comme j'ai pu sur le canapé.

La voix de Bella a retentit, incrédule :

« C'est quoi ça, Edward ? »

Je l'ai regardée et elle tenait Poupou par la patte. Je me suis senti rougir : Poupou était mon lapin en peluche de quand j'étais bébé. Je me suis expliqué :

« C'est mon ancien doudou, ma mère le met toujours son mon oreiller mais, enfin je, je vais le ranger ! »

Je me suis précipité pour récupérer Poupou. En réalité, mon père l'avait appelé Pouilleux en raison de sa dégaine, mais Poupou c'était plus sympa.

Bella souriait mais pas en se moquant. Elle a inspecté Poupou avant de me le tendre.

J'ai précipitamment enfermé la peluche dans mon placard.

Elle m'a dit :

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours mon Winnie de quand j'étais bébé. Y'a pas de honte ! »

Bien sur, en réalité, je dormais avec Poupou, bien que je puisse m'en passer. Mais ça me gênait ! _**(ndla : le mari d'une amie à moi, qui a 40 ans, dort toujours avec son doudou. Il en est très fier et cela ne l'empêche pas d'être adulte et même viril !)**_

Je me suis à nouveau allongé sur le canapé. J'étais déjà grand, dépassant largement le mètre 85 et mon canapé m'a semblé étroit et court…

Je me suis couché sur le côté, les jambes repliées.

On a échangé quelques mots.

« T'as une super maison, et une super famille »

La voix de Bella était nostalgique, presque envieuse.

« Hé tu sais que ton père t'adore ?! Il m'a menacé de me mettre en taule si je touche ! »

Elle a rit :

« Sérieux ? Bah remarque tu risques rien ! »

« Comme tu dis… »

On était fatigués et elle s'est rapidement endormie.

Mais je n'y arrivais vraiment pas.

Parce qu'en plus, ce maudit canapé était dur.

J'ai essayé des tas de positions, sans en trouver de confortable.

Par contre Bella dormait comme un ange, j'entendais son souffle profond et régulier à quelques mètres de moi, envieux.

Au petit matin, fatigué et courbaturé j'ai même testé le sol mais c'était pire encore.

J'ai envisagé de réveiller Bella pour l'expédier sur le canapé ou elle serait sans doute mieux que moi vu sa plus petite stature mais instantanément le visage horrifié de ma mère m'est apparu et j'ai renoncé à cette idée.

A 5h30 j'ai craqué.

Je suis allé m'allonger dans mon lit.

A côté de Bella, à qui je me suis bien sur promit de tout expliquer quand on se réveillerait.

J'ai sombré dans le sommeil à peine ma tête sur le coussin.

_**Bella PDV**_

Je me suis réveillée dans un lit inconnu.

Il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour me rappeler ou j'étais. Et en même temps que les souvenirs revenaient j'ai perçu une présence derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée : c'était Edward, bien sur.

Je me suis doutée que son canapé n'avait pas du être bien confortable et j'ai hésité : devais-je aller m'y allonger à sa place ?

Je n'en avais pas envie. J'étais bien au chaud et j'avais encore envie de dormir. Edward respirait doucement, il ne ronflait pas comme Jacob.

J'avais gagné au change.

Je n'ai pas bougé.


	9. mélancolie

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh hhh!**_

_** désolée je me suis trompée de fic, je remets ce chapitre à sa palce! voilà ce qui se passe quand on est trop pressée de publier!**_

_**toutes mes excuses!**_

_**Ndla : Je précise que je publie pour cette fic tous les lundis ou mardi (donc une fois par semaine) et pareil pour « Rencontres » qui est publiée en général le vendredi. Ne vous en faites pas, quand l'une ou l'autre de ces deux fics sera terminée, vous saurez au courant, je le dirai de manière claire. Donc no panic : je continue à écrire !**_

_**Et, sans vouloir faire ma pénible les guest ou même abonnés qui ne reviewent jamais, sauf pour dire «LA SUITE » (sic), j'apprécierai un encouragement plus sympa -) Ceci dit je suppose que ça veut dore que cette histoire est appréciée !**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Je me suis réveillée assez tard.

Rapidement la mémoire m'est revenue et je suis demeurée silencieuse, écoutant les bruits environnants.

J'ai entendu la respiration d'Edward. Elle n'était pas régulière et j'en ai déduit qu'il était réveillé.

Alors je me suis assise dans le lit et j'ai tourné la tête vers lui, la pièce était dans la pénombre mais on se voyait quand même :

« Salut »

« Salut…Je suis désolé, le canapé était trop dur, j'avais trop mal au dos alors je suis venu me coucher ici»

« Pas de souci Edward, et puis, c'est ton lit, hein ! »

Il n'a pas répondu, il était rouge, baissait le dos, tenait la couette soulevée devant lui et paraissait ennuyé.

C'est alors que j'ai comprit : érection du matin.

Je me suis sentie rougir à mon tour et j'ai sauté au pied du lit.

J'ai rapidement ramassé mon sac et je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bains :

« Je vais m'habiller »

Il a hoché la tête sans me regarder.

J'ai fait ma toilette et je me suis habillée, retenant mon rire au souvenir d'Edward.

Puis je suis retournée à la chambre. Il avait enfilé un peignoir et il s'est précipité dans la salle de bains à son tour. J'ai tiré les rideaux, ouvert la fenêtre et j'ai fait le lit.

Machiavélique, j'ai ouvert son placard et j'ai attrapé Poupou, que j'ai installé sur l'oreiller d'Edward.

Ce dernier est revenu, vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un tee shirt.

Il m'a sourit, plus détendu.

« On peut aller déjeuner si tu veux ! »

« Ouais, bien sur ! »

On est descendu et à mi chemin Edward m'a prit la main C'était agréable, et pire encore : ça devenait naturel.

Esmée était dans la cuisine, devant une tasse de thé et des toasts. Elle lisait un gros livre, et portait une tenue décontractée.

Pas trace des autres. Elle nous a sourit en nous voyant.

Edward l'a embrassée et je me suis à nouveau sentie plutôt gênée.

« Ou est Jane ? »

Elle m'a sourit :

« Elle a eu un peu de fièvre cette nuit, du coup on l'a prise avec nous et là elle dort encore avec son père »

Edward m'a demandé ce que je voulais manger :

« Bah je ne sais pas, des céréales ? »

Il m'a servi un bol, ainsi qu'à lui.

La cuisine était belle et lumineuse malgré la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur.

J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de cette maison. J'étais contente de savoir que j'allais pouvoir y venir très souvent, pendant un mois.

Dans ma tête une petite voix a pleurniché : « et que feras-tu dans un mois ? » mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

Jasper est arrivé rapidement avec un gros ours en peluche dans les bras. J'ai écarquillé les yeux de surprise mais quand il a été à côté de moi j'ai réalisé qu'en fait il portait Jane qui elle-même tenait l'ours, qui était plus gros qu'elle.

Je me suis mise à rire et Jane m'a regardée en souriant.

Elle a tendu les bras à Esmée, qui l'a allaitée.

Edward et Jasper se sont tournés de l'autre côté et je me suis concentrée sur mon bol, tandis qu'Esmée parlait à Jane en la nourrissant.

Jasper et Edward ont meublé la conversation :

« Ou est Alice ? »

« Elle arrive, elle s'habillait »

« T'en es ou du devoir de maths ? »

« J'ai fait 8 questions sur 10 et toi ? »

« La moitié je dirais, mais ça va il n'est pas trop dur… »

« Tu as beaucoup de travail ? »

J'ai sursauté en réalisant que la question de Jasper m'était adressée :

« Euh ouais, une dissert d'histoire, un résumé de littérature, une leçon de maths et des exercices d'espagnol »

« On peut bosser ce matin et sortir cet après-midi »

J'ai approuvé. Alice est arrivée, vêtue d'un bas de survêtement et d'un tee shirt. J'aurais du me méfier, hélas je ne l'ai pas fait.

« Allez, on va se faire un jogging ! »

Malgré la pluie Edward et Jasper ont souri et on grimpé les escaliers en courant. Je ne me suis pas sentie concernée.

Mais Alice m'a sourit :

« Toi aussi Bella ! »

« Je n'ai pas amené de survêtement ni de baskets ! »

Mais elle m'a coincée :

« Tu chausses du combien ? »

« 38 »

« Parfait ! M'man tu peux lui prêter des baskets et un bas de jogging ? »

« Bien sur ! »

J'ai gémit :

« Mais euh…Courir c'est pas mon truc ! »

« Justement tu as besoin de te muscler, aller hop hop hop ! »

Emmett est arrivé, sautillant sur place, suivi par une Rosalie magnifique dans un ensemble de sport dans les rouges et blanc.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf je me suis retrouvée affublée d'un bas de jogging blanc, un tee shirt gris, des baskets noires appartenant à Esmée et un coupe vent kaki d'Edward me battant les genoux et retourné 10 fois aux manches.

La capuche me tombait sur le museau et je n'y voyais pas grand-chose.

On (je n'ai pas vu qui mais j'aurais parié sur Alice) m'a propulsé dehors et ils ont tous commencé à courir avec facilité et élégance.

J'ai grogné.

J'étais mince mais absolument pas sportive et plutôt molle.

Alice et Rosalie étaient fines, bien musclées et la jalousie m'a fait courir au début.

Très vite Emmett et Jasper ont disparu de ma vue.

Alice et Rosalie couraient côté à côté, gracieuses et impériales.

Edward se tenait juste derrière elles et courait à petites foulées, se retournant sans cesse pour me surveiller.

Et moi j'agonisais. Au bout de 300 mètres je n'avais déjà plus de souffle.

Mes pieds étaient trempés, le jogging me collait aux jambes, tout mouillé et je n'avais plus du tout de souffle.

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

Je glissais sans cesse sur le sol détrempé et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé : je me suis retrouvée assise très brutalement sur le sol glacé, trempé et dur.

Des larmes de douleur et d'humiliation me sont montées aux yeux, mais tout de suite Edward a été sur moi :

« Hé ça va Bella ? »

Son ton était gentil mais aussi assez moqueur.

« Ouais »

« Allez viens donne moi la main je t'aide à te relever »

Je n'ai pas bougé, puis je l'ai entendu rire. J'ai relevé sur lui un regard mauvais. Il riait avec bonne humeur, mais sans moquerie. Beau comme un dieu avec son coupe vent gris qui lui allait à ravir, faisant ressortir ses yeux.

Il ne paraissait pas aussi mouillé ni aussi inconfortable que moi. Loin devant, Alice et Rose effectuaient des foulées parfaites sans effort apparent. J'ai prit une grande inspiration :

« Je te jure que soit tu me sors de là et tu me jures que je n'aurai plus jamais à participer à ce jogging de dingue, soit je vais tout droit raconter la vérité à tes parents et je te largue, lundi, devant tout le Lycée ! »

Il a ouvert de grands yeux effrayés et il a cessé de rire.

Il m'a précipitamment relevée :

« Non mais t'en fais pas, je te ramène, tu n'es pas obligée de courir d'ailleurs, faut pas écouter Alice hein ! »

A peine debout j'ai ressenti une vive douleur dans la fesse…Super…De mieux en mieux.

J'ai involontairement gémit et Edward s'est inquiété :

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Mon postérieur non musclé a rencontré une pierre aiguisée alors oui j'ai mal ! »

Il a retenu son rire et m'a à moitié portée jusqu'à chez lui.

Pas qu'on était bien loin, mais bon…

Je n'avais pas si mal mais je voulais l'embêter alors j'ai joué les grandes blessées.

Carlisle nous a sans doute vus arriver par la baie vitrée et il nous a rejoints sur les marches menant à la terrasse.

« Tu es blessée ou Bella ? »

Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas grave, juste un bleu à la fesse je pense »

Edward a précisé :

« Elle est tombée en courant, sur une pierre »

Le sourire amusé du Dr Cullen ne m'a pas échappé et je me suis sentie vraiment très mal tout d'un coup.

Nulle.

J'ai revu les foulées impeccables de Rose et Alice, la course de Jasper et Emmett. Et moi, je n'étais pas fichue de courir 500 mètres sans tomber.

Esmée est arrivée et m'a prise dans ses bras :

« Oh ma pauvre chérie ! Va vite prendre une douche chaude ! »

Je suis montée avec l'aide d'Edward, tachant de ravaler mes larmes et mon humiliation.

Edward a bien vu que ça n'allait pas et il s'est méprit sur mon trouble :

« Si tu as très mal il vaudrait peut-être mieux que mon père regarde ton bleu, ou ma mère si tu préfères »

« Non ça va aller, je vais prendre une douche, j'ai surtout froid »

Et mal à l'amour propre, j'ai pensé.

Je me suis rapidement douchée et rhabillée avec mes vêtements secs. Je me suis sentie mieux, mais encore assez honteuse.

Je suis retournée voir Edward, qui était assis à son bureau, il s'était changé lui aussi et il avait le nez dans un livre de maths. Beurk…

Il a levé les yeux et m'a sourit :

« Ca va mieux ? »

La lueur amusée dans son regard a été plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi je me sentais si mal. Etre nulle à la course à pieds ce n'était pas si grave, n'est ce pas ?

« Tu peux me ramener s'il te plait ? »

Il s'est levé :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas accepté cette stupide mascarade pour qu'on se moque de moi ! »

Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux :

« Personne ne se moque de toi et »

« Si, toi, ça t'amuse, mais moi pas du tout, j'aime pas être l'idiote de service ! »

Mon ton était monté sur la fin de la phrase sans que je le veuille et je me suis tue, consciente de faire un drame de pas grand-chose.

Edward m'a prit par les épaules :

« Non, je te jure que je ne me moque pas de toi, pas du tout, c'est juste que »

« Que QUOI ? »

« Ben tu étais mignonne avec ton air de petite chose toute fragile, on aurait dit, euh.. »

On aurait dit quoi ? »

« Une renarde ! Oui voilà une renarde mouillée et pas contente ! »

Je l'ai fixé, sceptique.

Puis j'ai dit :

« Je te jure que si les autres se moquent de moi je m'en vais et tu me revois jamais ! »

« Personne ne se moquera, crois-moi. Enfin peut-être Emmett mais il rigole tout le temps et il ne faut pas en tenir compte ! »

La situation me pesait alors je lui ai demandé :

« Tu es bon en maths ? »

« Oui, très bon même »

« Bon, alors j'aurais besoin d'aide pour une leçon à laquelle je ne comprends rien, sans quoi je vais me planter à l'évaluation de mardi »

Il a eu l'air ravi et j'ai sorti mon livre de maths sans enthousiasme.

Il m'a expliqué et même fait des schémas et j'ai comprit. Ca m'a soulagée, parce que je redoutais vraiment cette évaluation.

On venait d'en terminer avec le dernier problème quand on a entendu les autres arriver. Edward s'est excusé et est sorti rapidement. Presque aussitôt Jasper, Alice et Rosalie sont venus me voir.

J'ai taché de faire bonne figue. Ils étaient trempés mais ça ne semblait pas les gêner.

Alice m'a prit dans ses bras :

« On a pas comprit que tu t'étais fait mal, sinon on serait venu vous voir, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ça va mieux, merci »

« Tu es blessée ou ? »

A demandé Rosalie.

J'ai répondu, en essayant de garder un minimum de dignité, mais en rougissant furieusement :

« A la fesse. Une pierre pointue m'a attaqué le postérieur »

Ils n'ont pas ri, et ont même paru inquiet.

Jasper m'a dit :

« Tu devrais y mettre de la pommade cicatrisante, Carlisle doit en avoir !

« Oui, je lui demanderai, merci »

Heureusement, ils sont allés se doucher. Edward est revenu et on s'est remit au travail chacun sur ses devoirs. On a travaillé un long moment, en silence.

On est descendu à midi et j'ai été très ennuyée de constater que le repas était prêt : Esmée et Carlisle avaient tout fait sans aide. Je me suis tout de suite excusée :

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je faisais mes devoirs, sans ça je serais venue vous aider »

Ils ont paru surpris et m'ont rassurée :

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, c'est juste des lasagnes et de la salade, et le travail scolaire est prioritaire ! »

On s'est assis et c'était vraiment très bon.

Emmett était assis à côté de moi et il a réussit à attendre environ 10 minutes avant de me dire :

« Bon, Edward m'a interdit de me moquer de toi mais franchement Bella, tu te laisses attaquer par une pierre sans te défendre ? T'aurais du m'appeler, je t'aurais défendue ! »

Je n'ai pas répondu, attendant les rires des autres mais en fait Emmett s'est fait gronder par sa mère :

« Emmett, tu es idiot de te moquer de Bella qui est adorable et qui a sans doute encore mal ! »

Alice, sans doute consciente que je n'en menais par large a ajouté :

« La fesse est un endroit douloureux, ça peut faire des bleus impressionnants ! »

Jasper, sans aucune méchanceté, a ajouté :

« D'autant plus quand on est pas très musclé, ça marque douloureusement ! »

Comment est-ce qu'on en était arrivé à parler de mes fesses pas musclées pendant le repas déjà ? Ah oui : Merci Emmett…

Edward est intervenu :

« Bon, c'est bon, on ne va pas parler de ça, et si on décidait plutôt de ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi ? »

Rose a répondu :

« On pourrait aller au cinéma ! »

Ils ont alors tous commencé à parler des différents films et j'ai joué avec la nourriture dans mon assiette, l'appétit coupé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je savais très bien qu'Emmett était blagueur et qu'il ne cherchait pas à se moquer de moi, et même je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien.

Mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à avoir envie de m'intégrer à leur clan, d'avoir envie de leur plaire. Et je me sentais tellement inférieure tout à coup…J'ai eu une grosse boule dans la gorge en me disant que en vrai, JAMAIS Edward ne serait sorti avec moi. Jamais.

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai croisé le regard d'Edward. Il avait l'air inquiet. Je n'ai même pas cherché à lui sourire. J'avais envie de rentrer chez moi.

Jane, assise dans sa chaise haute entre ses parents a commencé à pleurer, et sa mère a dit que c'était l'heure de sa sieste, j'ai bondit sur l'occasion :

« Est-ce que je peux m'occuper d'elle ? J'aimerais bien la coucher, s'il vous plait… »

Ils ont accepté et j'ai prit la petite dans mes bras.

Je l'ai changée dans la salle de bain et elle se frottait les yeux en baillant.

Je lui ai enlevé sa petite robe, la laissant en collants et sous pull, et je lui ai mit sa turbulette. Elle a chouiné un peu mais elle a saisi son pouce et son loup en peluche et s'est rapidement endormie.

Je suis cependant restée un long moment à la regarder. La voir m'apaisait. Elle était si calme, si tranquille…

J'ai finit par ressortir. J'entendais les autres parler par la porte ouverte de la chambre d'Emmett ou ils étaient tous les 5.

J'ai hésité dans le couloir. Mais Rosalie m'a vue et m'a hélée :

« Hey Bella ! On va partir, tu es prête ? »

Du coup je suis entrée dans la pièce.

« Oui, on va voir quoi finalement ? »

« Skyfall »

Ah. Je n'étais pas fan des James Bond mais je n'ai rien dit.

Edward m'a prit la main et m'a serrée contre lui.

On est descendu tous ensemble mais Edward m'a retenue par le bras afin que nous soyons les derniers et il m'a demandé :

« Qu'est que tu as ? Ne me dis pas rien, je vois bien que ça ne va pas ! »

J'ai haussé les épaules. En fait, la situation s'était renversée : jusqu'à ce matin, je me sentais en position de force, avec Edward qui avait besoin de moi, mais là, c'était moi qui avait le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Mais j'ai juste dit :

« Je me sens mal de mentir »

Il a grimacé et a serré ma main plus fort dans la sienne :

« On en reparlera, mais en attendant on va s'amuser, d'accord ? »

« Oui c'est bon, je ne vais pas gâcher ton après-midi, t'en fais pas ! »

« Je voulais pas dire ça ! »

« Je sais, désolée, je ne suis pas à l'aise »

On a rejoint les autres et on est monté en voiture avec Alice et Jasper.

Jasper était déjà installé à la place passager, et Alice au volant. Edward a gémit mais il est passé derrière, je me suis installée à ses côtés.

Jazz et Lili savaient pour notre pseudo relation, mais Edward a quand même prit ma main dans les siennes.

Il savait que je ne me sentais pas très bien et voulait me réconforter. Ca m'a un peu réchauffé le cœur.

Finalement le film était très bien.

On est sorti en parlant du film tous ensembles.

Chaque couple se tenait par la main et je crois que c'est même moi qui me suis emparée de celle d'Edward.

On est allé se balader à First Beach, après. Il ne pleuvait plus et au début la promenade était agréable.

Mais au bout d'un moment j'ai reconnu la voiture de Jacob. Je me suis raidie : il ne devait pas être bien loin.

Et en effet, on l'a très vite aperçu. Il était un peu plus loin sur la plage, en train de faire courir ses chiens.

Jake aimait les animaux et il veillait toujours très bien sur ses chiens. J'ai aussi vu Tanya : vêtue d'un manteau rouge, elle lançait un bâton au plus petit des chiens.

Edward a serré ma main plus fort dans la sienne.

Les 4 autres nous ont dévisagés, un peu gênés. Edward s'est penché sur moi et a déposé un baiser sur ma bouche puis m'a dit :

« On ne bouge pas, c'est à eux de venir nous parler s'ils veulent le faire ! »

J'ai approuvé.

Tanya nous a vu tout de suite et a baissé les yeux, mais Jake nous tournait le dos.

Quand il nous a enfin aperçus il m'a fixée, puis a marché vers notre groupe d'un pas décidé, un sourire aux lèvres et ses chiens sur les talons.


	10. vérités

_**Je sais, je poste en retard, la raison tient en peu de mots : gastro entérite aigue. Vous avez le droit de me plaindre : même si ça va mieux, on a tous été super malade !**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Jacob est venu vers nous.

Il souriait mais j'ai senti la main de Bella se crisper dans la mienne.

Jasper s'est rapproché de nous.

Emmett nous observait, attentif.

J'ai fait de gros efforts pour ne pas regarder Tanya.

J'étais encore en colère après elle.

Jacob s'est planté en face de nous et il a posé ses mains sur les épaules de Bella.

« Salut ! »

« Salut »

A répondu Bella, d'une voix neutre.

Il l'a tirée vers lui par les épaules et Bella a bougé les doigts pour que je la lâche, ce que j'ai fait à contre cœur.

Jacob l'a alors soulevée par la taille et l'a fait tournoyer dans les airs. Alice et Emmett ont rit.

J'ai jeté un œil à Tanya, mais elle regardait la scène sans afficher d'émotion particulière.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur Bella. Elle riait aussi, bien que d'une manière un peu crispée. Jacob l'a reposée sur la grève et lui a parlé à mi-voix. Je voyais les mains de Jacob frotter doucement les avant bras de Bella, qui, au début, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée, mais elle a vite repris de l'assurance et a relevé la tête, regardant son ancien petit ami droit dans les yeux.

Jacob n'a jamais cessé de sourire et finalement Bella lui a rendu son sourire, puis ils ont un peu rit.

Tanya s'est rapprochée d'un pas.

Les chiens de Jacob tournaient autour de Bella, visiblement heureux de la voir et elle a fini par se pencher pour en prendre un dans ses bras et le câliner, avant de passer à l'autre.

Alors Jacob s'est approché de moi et m'a tendu la main.

J'ai grimacé, incertain et il m'a dit :

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir, mais bon, je crois que les choses s'arrangent, non ? »

Emmett s'est matérialisé à nos côtés, amical mais attentif.

J'ai serré la main de Jacob, ne voulant pas paraître puéril.

J'ai serré fort, ne voulant pas passer pour une mauviette et il en a fait autant : on s'est fait mal l'un l'autre, mais heureusement nos hormones se sont calmées avant que nous nous brisions les phalanges mutuellement.

Jacob a aussi serré la main d'Emmett, puis celle de Jasper et a salué les filles.

Tanya s'est approchée, et elle aussi a salué tout le monde, sauf Alice et moi.

Malgré les sentiments d'énervement qui prédominaient dans mon esprit j'ai apprécié le moment ou Tanya et Bella se sont dit bonjour. Tanya dépassait Bella d'une tête mais Bella s'est un peu dressé sur la pointe des pieds et l'a fixée droit dans les yeux.

Tanya a hésité, parce que tout dans l'attitude de Bella démontrait la provocation, mais elle a laissé tomber et a détourné le regard. Alice lui a carrément tourné le dos et nos regards se sont croisés mais nous avons détourné les yeux en même temps.

Jasper a prit Alice dans ses bras et il souriait, le menton reposant sur le crane de ma sœur.

Emmett souriait aussi mais Rose fusillait Tanya du regard.

Cette dernière a affronté le regard de Rosalie, plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait pour Bella.

Je connaissais suffisamment Rosalie pour savoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à coller une baffe à Tanya et je me suis préparé à intervenir.

Mais il n'y a pas eu de combat de boue.

Tanya a tourné la tête, écarlate.

Emmett, sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère, a commencé à jouer avec un des chiens.

Ce dernier ne s'est pas fait prier et très vite des aboiements de joie ont saturé mes tympans.

Il faisait froid et j'ai sautillé sur place.

Bella est venu se coller à moi et je l'ai enlacée.

Nos chaleurs se sont mélangées et nous avons échangé un petit sourire timide.

Alice s'est mise à jouer avec les chiens elle aussi.

Ca m'a un peu surprit mais j'ai comprit quand Tanya a reçu un gros bâton mouillé et plein de sable dans le dos.

Alice s'est confondue en excuses hypocrites et Tanya s'est contenue, mais son beau manteau rouge était très visiblement fichu.

J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'en réjouir, du moins pas ouvertement.

Jasper a quelques secondes plus tard poussé Alice sur le côté juste à temps pour lui éviter la grande flaque d'eau provoquée par le gros galet que Tanya avait « accidentellement » lancé dans l'eau.

Après ça les filles se sont un peu calmées.

Bella et moi nous sommes restés enlacés, participant à peine.

Mais Jacob et Emmett ont commencé à parler football et évidement ils ont trouvé là un sacré terrain d'entente. Jasper a fini par se mêler à la conversation et puis, j'y suis allé moi aussi.

Jacob était naturel, joyeux, drôle.

Il n'allait pas du tout avec Tanya, en fait. Tanya était belle, froide et hautaine. Intelligente mais condescendante.

Jacob était franc, brut de décoffrage. Je ne voyais pas comment ça pouvait se passer entre eux deux.

Finalement, Jacob a couru vers sa voiture, est revenu avec un ballon et a fait la passe à Emmett.

On a commencé une partie et j'ai foncé dans le jeu : j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler et je me suis donné à fond.

_**Bella PDV**_

Un ballon, 4 garçons et plus rien ne comptait.

Jacob n'était qu'un grand gamin, mais je découvrais que les 3 autres aussi…

Tanya n'était pas à son aise, c'était évident mais je n'avais pas tellement envie de la plaindre. Tandis que les garçons se couraient après et se passaient le ballon, Rose, Alice et moi nous nous sommes regroupées, serrées les unes contre les autres.

Tanya est restée à quelques mètres, les bas ballants.

Alice, très énervée, proférait des menaces à mi-voix :

« J'te jure, j'ai bien envie de la foutre à la mer l'autre morue ! »

Je riais nerveusement, surtout quand Rosalie a dit, d'une voix plus forte, que Tanya a sans doute entendu :

« Sérieux Alice, ton frère a gagné au change ! »

Tanya lui a lancé un coup d'œil noir et Rosalie lui a posément tiré la langue.

Au bout de quelques minutes Tanya s'est approchée et m'a dit, d'une voix calme mais déterminée :

« On peut parler un peu Bella ? »

Je n'ai pas eu à lui répondre, Alice s'en est chargée :

« Elle a rien à te dire ! »

Tanya a soupiré :

« Bella, je crois qu'on peut discuter 2 minutes comme des adultes ? »

Elle m'a piqué au vif et je me suis tournée vers elle.

Elle a fait quelques pas et elle m'a dit :

« Ecoute, je ne te connais pas et je sais bien que la situation doit te faire souffrir. Mais j'aime vraiment Jacob et il est triste de t'avoir perdue comme amie. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, crois-moi. Il parle souvent de toi, il t'admire. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de lui non plus, alors est-ce que tu crois pouvoir lui redonner ton amitié ? »

J'ai soupiré. Alice et Rosalie nous regardaient et les voir m'a donné du courage :

« Oui, on en a parlé tous les deux tout à l'heure, mais comme je le lui ai dit, ça ne pourra plus être pareil… »

« Oui bien sur, mais tu sais ça compte l'amitié et ce serait dommage de détruire »

J'ai cessé de l'écouter. Je l'ai regardée. C'était en fait la première fois que je la voyais de si prêt, et que je pouvais me concentrer sur elle.

Elle était presque aussi grande que Rosalie et elle était d'un blond vénitien très doux. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux, épais, légèrement ondulés. Elle avait des yeux très bleus, d'un bleu océan. Son nez était fin, droit, avec une courbe de star. Elle avait une peau sans défaut, des lèvres pulpeuses mais pas trop, un corps de mannequin, avec des formes parfaites. Ses mains, longues et fines étaient bien entretenues et j'ai enfoncé mes poings dans mes poches, le cœur dévoré par la jalousie.

Ce n'était pas tout. Tanya avait de la classe. Elle portait un jean, des bottes et un manteau rouge, mais c'était des vêtements de marque, qui la mettaient en valeur.

J'ai tourné la tête. Rosalie et Alice, dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour se réchauffer nous fixaient. Rose ressemblait quelque peu à Tanya. J'avais cru la beauté de Rosalie sans égale mais celle de Tanya s'en rapprochait. Rose était plus grande, plus blonde et affichait des courbes plus avantageuses encore. Mais elles possédaient la même grâce, le même magnétisme sensuel. Alice était différente, petite, très fine et menue elle tirait sa beauté de son visage aux traits parfaits, avec une bouche sensuelle, un minois mutin, de grands yeux verts et son corps d'enfant était pourtant pourvu de toute la sensualité féminine. Toutes les 3 avaient une classe naturelle que je n'aurais jamais. En plus du fait qu'elles pouvaient se payer de splendides vêtements, elles savaient les porter.

Moi j'avais des jeans achetés en supermarché, des converses que je trainais depuis 2 ans et un pull qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. J'étais pataude, maladroite et je ne savais pas me maquiller.

De toute façon, même arrangée de mon mieux, je n'arriverai jamais à la cheville de Tanya.

J'ai regardé les garçons, qui jouaient toujours.

Jacob avait eu raison de me quitter pour Tanya. Aucune comparaison entre nous n'était possible.

Et Edward.

La boule dans ma gorge a grossit.

C'était tout à fait normal qu'il regrette Tanya. Je ne comprenais simplement pas pourquoi il m'avait choisi moi pour garder la face.

Tanya m'a interpellée :

« Hé, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? »

« Non ! »

Je me suis dirigée vers Rosalie et Alice :

« Je ne me sens pas bien, ramenez moi chez moi s'il vous plait ! »

Elles ont ouvert de grands yeux :

« Tu es malade ? »

J'ai menti, me servant de l'incident du matin :

« Non, mais j'ai mal au dos, le bleu me lance, même dans la cuisse ! »

Tanya m'avait suivi et a demandé :

« Quel bleu ? »

Alice lui a répondu, moins froidement :

« Elle est tombée sur les fesses ce matin en faisant un jogging ! »

Mes joues ont chauffé et j'ai croisé le regard de Rosalie. J'ai comprit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dupe mais j'ai insisté :

« J'ai mal, je veux rentrer, ramène-moi Rose, s'il te plait ! »

Alice a posé sa main sur le bas de mon dos et m'a doucement massée tandis que je retenais mes larmes à grand peine.

Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça, mais Tanya est allée prévenir Edward.

En moins de deux secondes, ils ont tous été sur moi, chiens compris.

Je me suis retrouvée là ou je ne voulais pas du tout être : au centre de l'attention.

Edward m'a prit dans ses bras et je me suis retenue pour ne pas lui balancer un grand coup de pied dans les mollets.

Jacob paraissait inquiet :

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Edward lui a répondu :

« Elle est tombé sur une pierre ce matin en faisant un jogging ! »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois tombée parce contre, un jogging Bella ? Sérieusement ? »

C'est là que j'ai craqué. J'ai fondu en larmes et j'ai repoussé Edward, me jetant dans les bras d'Alice. Cette dernière m'a serrée contre elle, me murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Rosalie et Tanya se sont mises en même temps à invectiver Jacob, qui s'est confondu en excuses.

Perdant tout sang froid je me suis mise à hurler :

« J'AI MAL ! JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! »

Ils ont un peu paniqué et je me suis retrouvée dans les bras d'Emmett qui m'a portée, malgré mes protestations, jusqu'à la Volvo d'Edward.

Il m'a assis côté passager, et tous me parlaient, essayant de me réconforter.

Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : qu'ils s'en aillent tous.

Caius, l'un des chiens de Jake m'a déposé un bâton sur les genoux, sans doute pour me consoler et je l'ai remercié et caressé.

Edward a prit le volant et les autres ont commencé à embarquer dans les voitures aussi.

Alice a regardé Tanya, a hésité, puis finalement lui a balancé une baffe magistrale.

Tanya, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, a chancelé, rattrapée par Jacob. Jasper a foncé prendre Alice dans ses bras, craignant sans doute les représailles.

Edward s'est tendu à mes côtés, j'ai su que lui aussi redoutait une bagarre. Mais Alice a froidement dit à Tanya, qui, les larmes aux yeux, se frottait la joue :

« Ca, c'est pour t'être moquée de mon frère ! Evite de t'en prendre aux Cullen à l'avenir ! »

Alors, pour la première fois, Tanya a regardé Edward. Ils se sont affrontés du regard quelques secondes puis Jacob a serré Tanya contre lui :

« Bon c'est fini Edward, OK ? Elle est avec moi, tu es avec Bella, on peut peut-être passer à autre chose ? Et toi Alice, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que qui que ce soit fasse du mal à ma copine, c'est clair ? »

Alice a baissé les yeux et Jasper lui a pressé l'épaule tout en lui parlant à l'oreille. Alors elle a relevé la tête a dit à Tanya :

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te frapper… »

Tanya a lancé un regard à Edward et a soupiré :

« Ok, j'accepte tes excuses »

Néanmoins, n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'elles n'allaient pas devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

Edward a démarré et j'ai essayé de retenir mes larmes.

Il a prit la direction de sa maison et j'ai dit :

« Je voudrais rentrer chez moi… »

« Je veux que tu vois mon père d'abord… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ton bleu ! »

J'ai cherché un moyen d'échapper à ça mais ça n'a pas été possible : quand on est arrivé Emmett et Rosalie avaient déjà prévenu le Docteur Cullen et je me suis retrouvée dans le bureau de ce dernier avec Esmée.

Je les ai regardés. Ils étaient visiblement inquiets pour moi.

C'étaient des gens merveilleux et ils allaient me manquer mais ce n'était plus possible.

Tout ceci tournait au cauchemar. Je me demandais même comment les autres avaient pu une seule seconde croire au fait qu'Edward et moi sortions ensemble.

Je me suis souvenue de notre premier baiser, de la façon dont j'avais réussi à prendre le dessus.

Que s'était-il passé depuis ce jour-là ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé à ce point ? Pourquoi tout ceci devenait si douloureux ?

J'ai prit une grande inspiration et je me suis lancée :

« Je n'ai pas si mal, c'est juste que je veux rentrer chez moi. Je n'en peux plus… »

Esmée m'a caressé les cheveux :

« Que se passe-t-il chérie ? »

« Demandez à Edward, c'est à lui de vous le dire, moi je sais juste que je ne peux plus »

Ils ont échangé un regard inquiet et m'ont dit :

« On va te ramener, ton père sera là ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

Le docteur Cullen a alors sorti son téléphone, sans doute pour appeler mon père. Je m'en moquais. Tout m'indifférait.

Esmée est montée avec moi pour que je fasse mon sac.

On est redescendus et je suis allé vers Edward qui était assis sur fauteuil, rien qu'à son air je savais qu'il était furieux.

« J'ai rien dit, c'est à toi de le faire. Je ne veux plus faire semblant, c'est tout, ça me fait trop mal »

Il a haussé les épaules, tout blanc.

Son père nous a rejoints :

« On ramène Bella, Edward tu viens avec nous, ta mère et moi nous voulons quelques explications.. »

Il nous a suivis en silence.

Je suis montée devant, à côté d'Esmée tandis qu'Edward et son père passaient à l'arrière. A peine assis Esmée a demandé à Edward ce qui se passait. D'une voix blanche il a expliqué :

« Je me sentais vraiment mal parce que Tanya m'a largué, alors j'ai proposé à Bella qu'on fasse semblant de sortir ensemble pour...Pour retrouver un peu de dignité et elle a accepté, mais je crois que c'est trop dur pour elle »

Un silence de mort est tombé. J'avais cessé de pleurer mais à présent une forte migraine me vrillait le crane.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres Carlisle a prit la parole :

« C'est pas malin mais je crois que vous le savez. Je suis très déçu »

« Moi aussi »

A ajouté Esmée. Le vertige m'a saisi.

C'était fini. Plus jamais je n'irai chez eux, plus jamais je ne pourrais m'imaginer faire partie de leur clan. D'un certain côté ça me soulageait, parce que je savais très bien que je n'étais pas l'une des leurs, mais de l'autre c'était terriblement douloureux.

On s'est garé devant chez moi et je suis sortie en trébuchant. Mon père a échangé quelques mots avec les parents d'Edward et je me suis tournée vers lui.

J'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction.

« Pardon Edward…J'ai tout foutu en l'air. Je suis désolée »

Il a haussé les épaules :

« T'en fais pas, prends soin de toi t'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu as encore très mal ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas mal en vrai. C'est juste… »

« Juste quoi ? »

« Je suis pas à la hauteur de tout ça. Je veux dire…toi et moi ensemble…C'est pathétique. Je ne suis pas…comme elle »

« Comme qui ? »

« Tanya. Je comprends que tu la regrettes »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle est mille fois mieux que moi ! »

« Non, pas du tout ! »

« Bien sur que si ! Regarde là et regarde-moi ! Je suis une péquenaude à côté ! »

Je n'aurais jamais prévu sa réaction. Il est rentré dans une colère noire. Il s'est tourné vers ses parents et m'a prit par l'épaule, me serrant à me faire mal.

« Maman ! Je t'en prie, dis à Bella combien tu l'apprécies ! »

Sa mère nous a regardés, stupéfaite. Mon père a réagi vivement :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Edward a crié, libérant sans doute sa colère et ses frustrations de la journée :

« Elle se croit moins bien que Tanya ! Elle se déprécie ! Je supporte pas d'entendre ça Bella ! Sérieusement ça me rend dingue ! »

Il m'a lâchée et a fait quelques pas, shootant au passage dans une canette vide.

Esmée est venue vers moi, tandis que je recommençais à pleurer :

« Bella, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? »

J'ai vaguement hoché la tête et elle m'a prit contre elle.

Mon père nous a fait rentrer parce qu'on se donnait un peu trop en spectacle à son gout.

Installée sur le petit canapé du petit salon de la petite maison de mon père, j'ai été sermonnée par 3 adultes. Edward était resté dehors, à passer sa rage en arpentant la rue en tous sens.

Mon père et les parents d'Edward m'ont parlé, longtemps.

De leurs paroles, il ressortait, en vrac, que j'étais belle, gentille, jolie, intelligente, qu'ils m'aimaient, m'appréciaient et que je ne devais pas me comparer aux autres et encore moins me dévaloriser.

J'ai essayé de leur expliquer que je me sentais godiche à côté de Tanya, mais aussi par rapport à Alice et Rosalie et ils ont poussé les hauts cris.

Mon père m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une autre fille que moi.

Ils m'ont encore inondée de compliments. Ils paraissaient sincères, même si je ne pouvais décemment pas être si parfaite que ça.

J'ai fini par me calmer.

Ils ont parlé entre eux, encore un bon moment.

Ils ont expliqué à mon père la mascarade qu'on avait mit en place, Edward et moi.

Mon père a grogné, maugréé mais il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'ai fini par me détendre un peu.

Je me sentais soulagée, plus légère aussi.

Ils ont fini par partir. Je suis sortie avec mon père pour les accompagner à leur voiture.

Edward est alors venu vers moi et m'a prit par le bras, m'attirant sur le côté de la maison.

Il avait l'air calme mais arborait une expression farouche que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

J'étais persuadée qu'il voulait me parler, et sans doute me dire mes 4 vérités mais pas du tout :

Il m'a prit dans ses bras, m'a serrée contre lui et m'a embrassée.

Un vrai baiser, comme nous n'en avions encore jamais partagé.

Il menait la danse, exigeant et dominateur.

Il avait passé une main sur ma nuque et me caressait doucement les cheveux.

Quand il a cessé le baiser, aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait initié il m'a fixé droit dans les yeux, a ouvert la bouche mais finalement n'a rien dit est s'est éloigné en secouant la tête.

Les bras ballants je me suis avancé pour le voir monter en voiture avec ses parents.

Ils sont partis et mon père m'a tapoté l'épaule :

« Ca va chérie ? »

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse… »

Mon père a soupiré et puis il a grogné :

« J'y comprends plus rien, moi… »

Ca tombait bien : moi non plus…

_**Ndla : j'ai appris une « super » nouvelle : mes beaux parents arrivent chez moi en début de semaine pour plusieurs jours…Je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais pouvoir publier à nouveau, d'autant plus que je vais essayer d'écrire un OS pour Noël.**_

_**Je fais de mon mieux et soyez sympa : plaignez moi ! mdr^^**_

_**J'EDITE IL Y AVAIT UNE ERREUR CE NE SONT PAS MES PARENTS QUI VIENNENT MAIS MES BEAUX PARENTS ALORS OUI VOUS POUVEZ ME PLAINDRE! parce qu'ils ne font absolument rien dans la maison, pas même leur lit! (mais je le ferai pas moi non plus!) ^^**_


	11. le retour de la momie qui tue

_**Je profite de ce chapitre pour réitérer mes vœux de bonheur et de santé pour 2013 à tous mes lecteurs!**_

_**Bella PDV**_

J'étais épuisée, vidée.

Trop d'émotions, trop de larmes versées.

Je suis rentrée dans la maison avec mon père et j'ai accroché mon sac à dos à côté de son arme de service.

Je suis montée à la salle de bains et je me suis fait couler un bain.

Je me suis déshabillée et j'ai allumé des bougies, pour l'ambiance. J'ai sourit en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait mon père en découvrant les bougies tout autour de la baignoire la première fois. Il m'avait demandé si je me livrais à un quelconque rituel vaudou.

Visiblement, pour lui, le concept de « se détendre dans un bain » avoisinait celui de « séparer le blanc et la couleur avant de lancer un lave linge » autant dire le zéro absolu…

J'ai ajouté une dose généreuse de sels de bains et je me suis laissée couler dans l'eau chaude.

Je me suis laissée aller. C'était agréable et j'ai fait le vide dans ma tête.

Portée par la chaleur et la fatigue mon esprit a pu dériver loin de mes préoccupations actuelles. J'ai repensé à ma mère, aux bons moments passés avec elle, à nos fou rires, notre complicité d'antan.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé on a frappé à la porte de la salle de bains. J'ai sursauté, me rendant compte que je m'étais presque endormie…

« Bella, ça va? J'ai commandé des pizzas, elles vont arriver. Et ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner, je le laisse devant la porte de la salle de bains, OK? »

« Oui merci papa, je sors et je descends! »

Je me suis extirpée hors de la baignoire, j'ai glissé, comme d'habitude mais j'ai réussi à me rattraper ,comme d'habitude (j'avais un ange gardien surentrainé, depuis le temps…).

J'ai enfilé un bas de jogging et un tee shirt et je me suis rapidement démêlé les cheveux.

Puis je suis sortie de la salle de bains embrumée et j'ai ramassé mon téléphone.

23 appels en absence et 41 messages.

En effet, il n'avait pas du arrêter de sonner…

J'ai rapidement visité mon journal: tous les appels et textos venaient d'Edward.

Immédiatement, une grosse boule s'est formée dans ma gorge.

J'ai ouvert un message au hasard, parmi les derniers envoyés:

« t es ou ? répond moi stp »

J'ai alors regardé le premier que j'avais reçu:

« on peut parler? Tu me manques, je suis désolé je suis un idiot, répond stp »

Je me suis alors installée en tailleur sur mon lit et je l'ai appelé.

Il a répondu à la première sonnerie et sa voix était inquiète:

« BELLA! Bon sang j'ai faillit devenir fou! Pourquoi tu voulais pas me parler? »

« J'étais juste dans mon bain et mon téléphone était resté en bas! »

« Oh…Euh, tu vas bien? »

« Oui, ça va, et toi? »

En arrière plan j'entendais les babillements et les rires de Jane ainsi que des bruits d'eau.

« Ca va, ça va, je donne son bain à Jane! »

J'ai souri, imaginant sans peine Edward à genoux à côté de la baignoire, Jane installée dans son anneau de bain et éclaboussant tout, y comprit son frère.

« J'avais comprit avec les bruits! »

« Elle adore prendre un bain, mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que je ne suis pas obligé de prendre une douche en même temps! »

« Tu es trempé? »

« Totalement! J'ai même du enlever mon tee shirt! »

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir une petite sœur tu sais, j'adorerais ça! »

« Ouais, je peux te prêter Jane de temps en temps si tu veux! Particulièrement quand Madame fait ses dents et nous empoisonne les nuits! »

Edward parlait vite, et son débit saccadé traduisait son anxiété. Je ressentais un drôle de vide dans ma poitrine et la boule dans ma gorge avait diminué mais elle était toujours là.

J'ai respiré à fond et je lui ai dit:

« Je crois que tu me manques… »

Il a émit un drôle de petit son, entre le rire et le glapissement et il m'a répondu:

« Tu me manques aussi Bella. Je crois que je me suis prit au jeu, tu sais et…J'ai plus envie de jouer »

Sa voix était devenue rauque et j'ai déglutis avant de lui demander, balbutiante:

« C'est-à-dire? »

« J'ai envie qu'on soit ensemble pour de bon… »

Il l'avait dit.

Mon cœur battait très fort dans ma poitrine. A tel point que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas en sortir.

« Je…Ok…Je …Ouais moi aussi»

J'avais un sens de la répartie pas terrible, mais ça a suffit à Edward.

« Oh génial! Bella, tu veux que je vienne te chercher? »

« Non, pas ce soir, je suis en pyjama et mon père a eu sa dose pour la journée je pense… »

« Ok. Demain alors? »

Sa voix était triste et j'ai cédé, bien entendu:

« Oui, pas de problème, on se voit demain! »

« Je viens te chercher demain matin alors? »

Avant que je ne puisse l'interrompre il a ajouté:

« Mes parents sont d'accord, je leur ai parlé de…Ce que je ressens pour toi… »

« Oh…J'aimerais bien que tu m'en parles à moi! »

Un petit silence gêné s'est installé, seulement occupé par les bruits de Jane et il m'a dit:

« On parle demain, ? »

« Oui, bonne soirée, j'ai faim et je crois que les pizzas arrivent! »

« Bonne nuit, à demain, j'ai hâte de te voir!

« Moi aussi! »

« A demain!

« Oui à demain!

« Mange bien! »

« Oui, amuse toi bien avec Jane! »

« Euh, on va pas arriver à raccrocher, là! »

On a éclaté de rire ensemble et je lui ai dit:

« On compte jusqu'à 3 et on raccroche ensemble! »

« D'accord! Un »

« Deux »

« Trois! »

J'ai raccroché et je suis descendu en courant, guidée par l'odeur des pizzas.

J'ai été surprise par le nombre de cartons sur la table basse mais une voiture s'est garée devant chez nous et j'ai vu Sue et Seth en sortir.

Mon père m'a prit par les épaules:

« J'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, désolé! »

« Pas de soucis, je suis contente!

Je l'étais vraiment.

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et Seth était parfait pour ça.

Il a été à la hauteur. On a mangé et on a plaisanté. Mon père et Sue se sont même embrassés devant nous et ça m'a fait drôle mais j'ai survécu.

J'étais contente pour lui, en fait.

J'ai demandé à Seth ou était sa sœur:

« Elle a un nouveau mec, il s'appelle Démétri, ils sont allés au ciné à Port Angeles! »

Oh. J'espérais que le Démétri en question était solide et qu'il avait bon caractère, parce que Leah était géniale, mais elle n'était pas de tout repos.

J'ai reçu un texto d'Edward:

« Les pizzas sont bonnes? »

« Oui super, Seth et sa mère sont là! »

« Ok amuse toi bien… »

Les 3 points de suspension m'ont fait sourire: je commençais à connaitre Edward!

« Je te rappelle que Seth est mon frère et qu'il est fiancé à ta petite sœur! »

« Je sais…Bisous, à demain! »

J'ai rit, je me sentais mieux. Edward avait l'air…Accroché. Du moins je l'espérais.

Après le repas, mon père a bizarrement insisté pour qu'on regarde un film.

J'ai laissé Seth choisir et j'ai eu tort, parce qu'il a mit « le retour de la momie qui tue » un film d'horreur qui malgré son titre pouvant prêter à rire m'a vraiment filé les jetons!

Au bout d'une heure je me suis retrouvée sur les genoux de Seth, accrochée à lui en me cachant la tête sous son tee shirt. Lui regardait d'un œil seulement, et plongeait régulièrement son visage dans mes cheveux.

Edward n'avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter: si Seth et moi ne nous étions pas embrassés à ce moment là, nous ne le ferions jamais!

Mais Seth était vraiment mon frère, à mes yeux.

Je ne me doutais pas encore à quel point, d'ailleurs!

A la fin du film, que j'ai accueilli avec soulagement, on s'est redressé et assis normalement.

Seth a prit une part de pizza et mon estomac s'est retourné:

« Seth comment tu peux avaler encore quoi que ce soit? Tu as déjà engloutit deux pizzas à toi tout seul! »

Il a haussé les épaules:

« Bah…J'ai 16 ans, je suis en pleine croissance! »

« Bah j'ai 15 ans et demi et je suis en pleine croissance mais je ne mange pas comme une goinfre! »

Il a ricané:

« T'es une demi portion, c'est tout! »

Je lui ai lancé un coussin à la tête et il a regardé autour de lui:

« Tiens…Mais ou sont les parents? »

Bonne question!

En tous cas, ils n'étaient pas dans le salon. Je me suis levée et j'ai fureté dans le couloir, avant de les repérer sans problèmes dans la cuisine: assis sur deux chaises très proches l'un de l'autre ils se parlaient d'un air grave tout en se tenant les mains.

Je me suis raclé la gorge et je suis entrée.

Sue m'a sourit, tandis que j'ouvrais le congélateur et m'emparais d'un pot de glace, histoire de me donner une contenance.

Mon père a balbutié:

« Il est tard, j'ai proposé à Sue de passer la nuit ici »

« Oui, bien sur! »

Mon père a eu l'air soulagé de la façon dont j'ai prit cette annonce.

Mon père m'a emboité le pas quand je suis retourné au salon. Tandis que je tendais la glace à Seth, mon père l'a aussi averti:

« Hum Seth, il est tard je préfère que vous ne preniez pas la route, vous allez dormir ici, le canapé est très confortable, on va te passer des draps, tout ça… »

Seth lui a fait un clin d'œil et mon père s'est hâté de grimper les escaliers.

J'ai basculé le clic clac, un peu mal à l'aise.

Mon père a ramené des draps et une couette, ainsi qu'un gros coussin.

Seth a refusé toute aide, affirmant qu'il était bien assez grand pour faire un lit.

Sa mère l'avait bien élevé!

Je suis alors monté me laver les dents mais Sue était en train de se doucher.

J'ai alors lu en attendant que la place se libère et tout en parcourant mon livre j'ai eu une vilaine idée…J'ai envoyé un texto à Edward:

« Tu dors ? Seth et Sue dorment chez moi finalement! »

La réponse n'a pas tardé: il m'a appelée…

« Hey tu n'es pas encore couchée? »

« Non, on a regardé un film d'horreur et j'ai un peu les chocottes! »

« Lequel? »

« Le retour de la momie qui tue »

« Ah ouais il fait super peur en effet! »

« Mais bon y'a mon père et Seth, ça me rassure »

« Ah euh…Au fait, je me demandais…Il va dormir ou Seth? »

« Tu es jaloux? »

« OUI! Oui on est même pas encore vraiment ensemble et…Oh j'ai peur que tu te plaise avec lui, j'te jure… »

« Je me plais énormément avec Seth, qui est vraiment comme mon frère et puis il dort dans le canapé du salon et moi dans mon lit, ça va mieux? »

« Mmmmhhhh »

« Edward… »

« Désolé je préférerais que tu sois là… »

« Tu viens me chercher demain, on se verra! »

« Oui… »

« Et puis, tu as Poupou! »

« BELLA! Bon d'un côté tu vas mieux ça me fait plaisir! »

« Ah la salle de bains se libère, à demain! »

« Bisous! »

Mais le temps que j'arrive à la salle de bains Seth s'y était enfermé pour prendre une douche.

J'ai rongé mon frein, heureusement il n'a pas été trop long.

J'ai enfin pu me brosser les dents et je me suis couchée.

Installée sous ma couette toute douce (l'une des rares choses que j'avais amenée de Phoenix) j'ai envoyé un dernier texto à Edward:

« Je me couche, suis naze, bonne nuit! »

Un court moment plus tard mon téléphone a vibré:

« Dors bien, à demain matin »

Je me suis laissée aller dans l'oreiller et j'ai un peu pensé à Edward.

Il était clair qu'il voulait sortir avec moi, à présent.

Je n'étais pas sure, cependant, de ses sentiments réels à mon égard. Ma crise de nerfs, ma dépréciation de moi-même, l'avaient visiblement beaucoup affecté, et mit très en colère.

Mais était-ce de l'amour?

Le baiser qu'il avait initié avait été très différent des précédents.

L'embrasser avait toujours été agréable, au même titre que j'avais aimé embrasser Jacob, d'ailleurs.

Mais là…Peut-être parce que j'étais fatiguée, que mes défenses étaient tombées mais notre éteinte m'avait bouleversée.

J'ai laissé quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Moi je l'aimais. J'en étais sure.

Ou presque.

Heureusement, j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour tergiverser longtemps et le sommeil m'en enveloppée.

J'étais en plein rêve quand on a sonné à la porte.

J'ai ouvert un œil, difficilement.

On a sonné une deuxième fois et j'ai entendu parler en bas.

En grognant je me suis assise dans mon lit et j'ai regardé mon réveil: il était à peine 8h30 du matin et j'ai eu des envies de meurtres envers celui qui venait nous sortir du lit à une heure aussi matinale un dimanche matin!

J'ai entendu mon père descendre les escaliers en maugréant, lui aussi et je me suis rallongée, jugeant que mon père et Seth étaient de taille à gérer le visiteur, sauf bien sur s'il s'agissait de la momie tueuse, ce qui était néanmoins peu probable.

Mais à peine mes yeux refermés on a frappé à ma porte.

J'ai gémit mais mon père a insisté, frappant de plus belle:

« Bella, c'est Edward à la porte…Un seul mot de toi et je flanque dehors! »

« NON! Surtout pas! C'est bon j'arrive! »

J'ai bondit hors de la douce tiédeur de mon lit et j'ai couru dans le couloir. J'allais descendre les escaliers quand je me suis souvenu de l'haleine de chacal enragé que chaque être humain arborait au lever. J'ai alors sauté sur ma brosse à dent et je me suis vigoureusement brossé les dents avant de bondir en bas.

Edward, l'air embarrassé, était assis à la table de la cuisine, un verre d'eau devant lui.

Mon père était assis en face de lui, et Seth entre eux deux.

Edward s'est levé en souriant quand il m'a vue et s'est excusé tout de suite:

« Désolé, c'est vrai que c'est un peu tôt… »

« Pas grave…Je vais m'habiller, je ne serai pas longue, tu n'as qu'à…Discuter avec Seth pendant ce temps! »

Seth a levé un sourcil , m'a fait un clin d'œil et a regardé Edward:

« Tu veux des céréales? »

Mon père m'a fixé d'un œil particulièrement froid:

« Bella, tu déjeunes un peu d'abord »

Son ton était sans réplique et je me suis servi un verre de jus d'orange, tout en sortant un beignet de son emballage.

J'en ai proposé un à Edward qui a poliment décliné.

Il me fixait, béat.

Mon père a préparé une tasse de thé et une autre de café, les a posée sur un plateau, a ajouté deux verres de jus d'orange, plusieurs beignets et a commencé à monter les escaliers.

Seth a sifflé d'une façon un peu paillarde et mon père est devenu rouge comme un coquelicot.

Je me suis détendue, une fois qu'on a été tous les 3.

Edward nous a demandé comment on avait trouvé « le retour de la momie qui tue » et seuls nos gémissements de peur lui ont répondu, ce qui l'a fait rire. Lui aussi s'était détendu d'un coup depuis que mon père avait quitté la pièce.

J'ai rapidement lavé mon verre pendant que Seth avalait un 3° beignet et qu'Edward se laissait finalement tenter par un muffin.

Je suis monté et j'ai enfilé un slim en velours taupe, un tee shirt vert foncé et un gilet d'un gris presque anthracite.

J'ai mit mes bottes de cuir marron, parce que mes converses étaient encore humides et je me suis coiffée à toute allure.

Puis j'ai tiré rapidement la couette sur mon lit, balancé mon coussin et deux ou trois peluches par-dessus, poussé du pied mon sac , mes converses et mes pantoufles et refermé la porte de mon placard sur mon sac de cours.

J'ai prit un sac en cuir marron à bandoulière dans lequel j'ai hâtivement jeté mon téléphone, une brosse à cheveux et une barrette, mon porte monnaie et mes papiers d'identité.

Je suis alors descendue, mon cœur battant fort entre mes côtes.

Edward était debout prêt de l'entrée, l'air chiffonné. J'ai vu Seth sur la porte du salon ou il avait dormi, une main devant la bouche.

Mon père était devant la porte des toilettes du bas, le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Et j'ai entendu: Sue était en train de vomir.

J'ai rapidement marché vers les garçons et j'ai interrogé mon père:

« Elle est malade? »

« Euh…Oui, on dirait que la pizza d'hier soir n'est pas passée… »

J'ai hésité:

« Tu veux que je reste pour t'aider à la soigner? »

Sue est sortie à ce moment là, les yeux rouges , le visage humide, sans doute parce qu'elle s'était rincée:

« Merci Bella, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller! »

« Très bien, alors à ce soir p'pa! »

Seth nous a fait au revoir de la main et Edward lui a dit:

« Ma mère dit que tu peux venir quand tu veux, elle fait du chili con carne à midi, si ça te tente! »

Seth l'a remercié et nous sommes sortis.

A peine sur le pas de la porte Edward s'est emparé de ma main et il m'a entrainée vers sa Volvo.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'il m'avait enveloppée dans ses bras, serrée contre lui et sa bouche s'est posée sur la mienne avec…Avidité.

J'ai répondu avec autant d'empressement et notre baiser a été aussi fort et intense que la veille.

_**Ndla: dans le prochain chapitre on retrouve un PDV Edward. A bientôt!**_


	12. câlins

**_Edward PDV_**

J'étais super en colère. Essentiellement contre moi-même.

Comment, et à quel moment j'avais pu donner à penser à Bella qu'elle était moins bien que Tanya, moins bien que…Moi ?!

Bella était une fille formidable. Comment pouvait-elle en douter ? En avais-je moi-même douté à un moment ou à un autre ?

Elle était belle, courageuse, intelligente. Et elle s'imaginait être moins que les autres !

J'avais accumulé de la rancœur et de la colère. Beaucoup de ressentiment aussi. Et je trouvais enfin une raison d'exploser, de l'évacuer.

Bien avant qu'on ne « sorte » ensemble, Bella et moi, j'avais entendu James et Mike parler d'elle dans les vestiaires après un match de football. Mike disait qu'il avait envie de la baiser et qu'il se branlait en pensant à elle. Ca ne m'étonnait pas du tout, c'était bien le genre de Mike de faire (et dire) ce genre de choses.

Mais les propos de James m'avaient plus surpris : il avait dit avoir fait des rêves mouillés dont elle était l'héroïne, et il avait aussi dit qu'il allait trouver le moyen de se la faire.

Habituellement James sortait avec des filles très style pompom girl, limite pétasse/vulgaire ce qui était tout le contraire de Bella.

Mais visiblement, même James avait été sensible à la beauté de Bella, bien avant moi.

En fait, je me rendais compte qu'elle souffrait sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer à elle-même de l'abandon de Jacob.

Cet abruti ne savait pas ce qu'il avait perdu (quoi que Tanya se comportait très différemment avec lui qu'avec moi, sans doute qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de lui) par contre moi je me rendais enfin compte de ce que j'avais gagné.

Ma relation avec Tanya se résumait de manière simple : elle me plaisait physiquement, je lui plaisais physiquement, mais je ressentais surtout de l'agacement envers elle et de son côté, elle me méprisait ouvertement.

Avec Bella, alors même qu'on faisait semblant, j'avais pu ressentir et constater sa gentillesse et son empathie. Bella était intelligente et elle faisait preuve de bonté, d'ouverture d'esprit.

Alors la voir se rabaisser me donnait envie de hurler, de la secouer. Mais surtout de l'aimer.

Ca faisait comme un poids dans ma poitrine. Une lourdeur qui m'empêchait d'avancer.

Et puis j'ai réfléchit. Elle était à l'intérieur, avec les parents et moi j'arpentais la rue. Une occasion de faire le point.

A ce moment-là de ma vie, qu'est ce qui avait de l'importance ? Bella. Rien d'autre, ou presque. Ma famille, mes amis. Jane. Et Bella, en tout premier plan. La perdre m'a paru insurmontable. Comme si un abime s'ouvrait devant moi, menaçant de m'engloutir.

Voilà, j'étais devenu un de ces gars. Comme Jasper. Comme Emmett. Prêt à pleurer pour une fille.

Amoureux.

Et finalement c'était facile. Evident même.

Par contre ça faisait mal. Je me demandais si je m'étais complètement grillé avec elle, ou pas ?

Quand elle est ressortie j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. De toutes façons c'était ça ou devenir fou.

Je l'ai embrassée. Enfin. Pour de vrai. Et mes doutes se sont envolés. Parce qu'elle a répondu à mon baiser. Nous nous sommes embrassés avec passion, mais avec tendresse aussi.

Pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru perdre la tête et la notion de l'endroit ou on était : j'étais prêt à lui faire l'amour contre le mur de la maison.

Mais ça n'allait probablement pas plaire à son père…

Alors j'ai cessé le baiser avant de ne plus contrôler la partie sud de mon anatomie.

Le chemin du retour a été bizarre.

Mes parents ont gardé le silence, attendant visiblement que je parle, que je me justifie.

Mais je n'ai rien dit : je pensais à elle.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la voiture que je leur ai dit que je l'aimais pour de vrai.

Mon père a secoué la tête :

« Tu es dans une drôle de situation…Je me doutais que tu étais vraiment amoureux d'elle mais je crois que tu as déconné mon grand ! »

Mais ma mère m'a sourit :

« Ne t'en fais pas trop. Je suis certaine que tes sentiments sont partagés ! »

J'ai sourit tout seul comme un crétin.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : sauter dans la voiture et aller la chercher mais je me suis contrôlé parce que mes parents étaient patients mais il y avait des limites quand au shérif Swan…Hum…

Bref.

La soirée a été longue, entre Bella qui, au début, ne répondait pas au téléphone et le fait que Seth passe la nuit chez elle, mais heureusement j'ai trouvé une oreille compatissante en la personne de Jasper. Mes parents étaient sympas mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me confier à eux sur mes peines de cœur.

Alice et Rose travaillaient sur un exposé pour leur classe de science, Emmett était au sous sol, aux prises avec un tapis de course et un banc de musculation mais Jazz m'a écouté, et il a même réussit à ne pas trop rire.

Il était plus de minuit qu'il en était à me conseiller le romantisme.

Absolument : d'après lui, aucune fille normalement constituée ne pouvait résister à un peu de romantisme bien placé.

« Tu te soucis d'elle, tu lui portes son sac, lui fais des petits cadeaux, ce genre de trucs…Montre lui que tu l'aimes, n'ais pas peur de tes sentiments ! »

Ah. Bien. Jasper avait sans doute raison : Alice l'adorait et elle était cool avec lui. Quand on connaissait Alice (Emmett avait un peu peur d'elle, c'est dire) on ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les conseils de Jasper.

Quand à mes sentiments…Eh bien j'ai passé la nuit à faire le point dessus.

Ceux envers Tanya étaient étrangement semblables à ceux qu'on peut ressentir envers une playmate sur papier glacé : désir, fantasme mais aussi un peu d'incongruité.

Ceux envers Bella étaient plus complexes et surtout infiniment plus riches.

Pour elle je ressentais –il était temps de me l'avouer- du désir physique, mais aussi une attirance intellectuelle. Tanya était intelligente, mais plutôt dans le genre froid, calculateur. Bella avait une intelligence plus proche de la mienne, plus empathique.

Elle n'était pas égocentrique. Moi je l'étais, bien plus que Tanya, encore plus que Rosalie, je m'en rendais enfin compte. Mais je pouvais évoluer. Je le voulais, d'ailleurs. Avancer à deux me tentait. Ca m'avait toujours tenté. Voir ma sœur et Jazz interagir m'avait toujours donné des bouffées de jalousie.

Je voulais la même chose avec Bella. Cette proximité, cette complicité.

Est-ce que Bella avait connu ça avec Jacob ? Bon sang, j'en avais des bouffées de jalousie !

Je n'ai presque pas dormit, pour la deuxième nuit consécutive et j'étais fatigué, sur les nerfs mais décidé.

J'ai attendu 8h00 du matin pour quitter la maison et me rendre chez Bella.

J'ai de suite constaté que Seth avait bel et bien dormit dans le canapé du salon, et Bella dans sa chambre et ça m'a soulagé, malgré l'accueil plutôt frais que m'a réservé Charlie.

Bella avait l'air contente de me voir.

Je devais un peu me retenir au rebord de la table pour éviter de lui sauter dessus mais à part ça tout était parfait !

Elle était tellement belle…Qui peut-être aussi magnifique au saut du lit ?!

Certainement pas la plupart des mannequins qui –je le savais par Alice et Rose- passaient au moins une heure en maquillage avant de ressembler à quelque chose.

Bella était belle naturellement.

Même avec juste un jean et un pull elle faisait fantasmer plein de gars au bahut, même James, je le rappelle, amateur de bimbos, pourtant !

Même les nausées de Sue ne m'ont pas calmé.

On est vite sortis de la maison et j'ai commis une erreur. En repensant au fait que Bella était excitante même vêtue avec simplicité je me suis demandé ce que ça serait si elle portait des sous vêtements sexy.

L'imaginer dans un string en dentelles rouges, avec un soutien gorge pigeonnant de la même couleur m'a fait bander comme un cerf sur le champ (la joie d'avoir 17 ans…) et je lui ai sauté dessus, l'embrassant comme un perdu.

C'était juste trop bon…Elle était toute douce et sentait bon la fraise mais aussi une odeur fraiche, qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Aussi délicieux que ce soit, j'ai fait cesser le baiser parce que la proximité du chef armé de la police me rendait un tantinet nerveux, je le reconnais.

Nous sommes montés en voiture et j'ai roulé vers chez moi.

Je ramenais Bella à la maison.

Ouah.

C'était chouette.

Bella souriait elle aussi.

On a discuté, évitant soigneusement les sujets délicats. On a surtout parlé du film d'horreur, que j'avais vu avec mes frères et sœurs quelques mois auparavant.

Quand je me suis garé devant chez moi j'ai vu Bella se tendre et je lui ai dit :

« T'en fais pas, mes parents t'adorent et ils savent tout ! »

Elle n'en menait pas très large cependant mais à peine entrés dans la maison une Alice en pyjama s'est jetée sur elle :

« Oh je suis super contente ! J'ai une autre sœur ! Oh c'est génial ! Et en plus on est plus de filles que de garçons maintenant ! »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, mes parents qui étaient sortis de la cuisine aussi et Emmett, ne portant qu'un boxer et un tee shirt a répliqué :

« Bah si on compte Seth comme beau-frère on équilibre le truc ! »

Ma mère a rit mais mon père a dit, un peu acide :

« Pas besoin de compter Seth, le chat est un male ! »

Ma mère a prit Bella dans ses bras et lui a caressé les cheveux :

« Je suis heureuse que les choses s'arrangent. Le dialogue est important dans un couple ! »

« Ouais, le sexe aussi »

A dit Emmett, vachement sérieux, en plus.

Ma mère a bougonné mais mon père et Alice ont silencieusement approuvé.

Bella était très rouge et je l'ai tirée par la main vers les escaliers :

« Tu viens, on peux aller discuter un peu dans ma chambre ? »

Elle a hoché la tête positivement et nous sommes montés. J'ai entendu mon frère dire :

« Ah, t'appelles ça discuté ? T'es un poète petit frère ! »

Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas relever.

A peine dans la chambre nous nous sommes sautés dessus pour un long baiser qui a fait monter la température très haut.

J'étais tendu à bloc, même si je me doutais bien qu'on allait rien faire de très sérieux dans l'immédiat.

Ma porte ne fermait pas à clés et j'étais quasi sur de voir débouler Alice sous peu.

Néanmoins on s'est allongés sur mon lit et on a continué à s'embrasser un long moment.

J'ai passé mes mains sous son pull et j'ai caressé ses seins en gémissant de bonheur.

Ils étaient chauds, élastiques et très doux, très tendre. J'avais envie de les libérer de leurs carcans de dentelle pour les téter et je lui ai demandé la permission :

« Bella, je peux t'enlever ton pull et ton soutien gorge ? »

Elle a fait oui de la tête et je lui presque arraché son pull. Je n'ai pas réussit à défaire l'agrafe du soutien gorge et c'est elle qui s'en est chargée, tandis que je balbutiais des excuses.

On s'est mit sous la couette au cas où on aurait de la visite.

Et j'ai connu un moment de nirvana personnel…

Bella acceptait avec naturel les caresses et les baisers. Elle m'a poussé sur le dos et elle est venue sur moi, m'embrassant avec force.

J'ai prit ses seins en coupe dans mes mains et je les ai caressés, frottés, malaxés, soupesés, pressés. Tout ça et plus encore.

De son côté, Bella caressait mon torse et ma tête, tout en frottant son pubis contre mon érection douloureuse, et sans jamais cesser le baiser.

Nos vêtements commençaient à devenir une gêne et j'envisageais de coincer la porte avec la commode et de faire ce que je ne voulais pas faire, à savoir précipiter les choses mais on a frappé à la porte et nous avons tous les deux sursautés.

La voix de Rosalie s'est élevée, un peu ennuyée :

« Bella, c'est Rose. Esmée te demande en bas ! »

J'ai maudit ma mère en anglais, en français et en espagnol (la chance d'apprendre les langues étrangères) mais Bella a sauté à bas du lit, a remit son soutien gorge avec une rapidité qui m'a confondue, a enfilé son pull et a couru hors de la chambre sans même remettre ses chaussures.

Et je me suis retrouvé comme un idiot, avec une trique d'enfer qui n'allait pas retomber comme ça.

Je me suis trainé à la salle de bains en rasant les murs, priant pour qu'Emmett ne nous tombe pas dessus, moi et ma gaule parfaitement visible.

Une fois seul dans la salle de bains j'ai fermé la porte à double tour, j'ai prit des mouchoirs en papier, j'ai déboutonné ma braguette, sorti ma queue que j'ai enfin emprisonné dans ma main.

J'ai fermé les yeux, haletants et le seul souvenir de Bella sur moi, ses seins chauds dans mes mains, sa chaleur sur ma bite engorgée, associé à mes mouvements compulsifs sur mon membre m'ont fait jaillir avec force.

Mon plaisir m'a libéré et j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir l'esprit plus clair.

J'ai jeté les mouchoirs tachés de ma semence dans les toilettes puis je me suis lavé les mains et passé de l'eau sur le visage.

J'ai rejoint ma chambre et je me suis rallongé pour attendre Bella.

Ce coup-ci on allait pouvoir parler vraiment.

_**Bella PDV**_

J'ai suivit Rose dans les escaliers, et son air un peu amusé m'a fait comprendre que je devais être rouge et décoiffée. J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux mais Rosalie s'est immobilisée et m'a elle-même arrangée.

Puis elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et m'a dit :

« Ca va aller, t'en fais pas ! »

Je me suis forcément inquiétée et je suis entrée dans le bureau d'Esmée.

Elle m'a sourit et m'a prit la main :

« Bella, ton père a téléphoné il y a cinq minutes. Sue a eu un malaise et Carlisle est parti la voir »

« Oh ! Je vais y aller alors et »

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ce n'est vraiment pas grave ! »

« Elle a vomit ce matin, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a eu un malaise, elle a peut-être une gastro-entérite ? Parce qu'on a tous mangé de la pizza et elle seule est malade »

Elle m'a sourit :

« Bella, Sue n'est pas malade, du moins pas gravement, d'ailleurs elle ne voulait même pas que Carlisle se dérange, mais tu es grande et je ne voulais pas te cacher ça »

« Merci de me l'avoir dit ! »

Elle souriait, comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Puis elle a enchainé :

« Tu te sens mieux depuis hier ? »

Je me suis sentie rougir et j'ai dit :

« Oui, les choses sont plus claires. On…Enfin on veut être ensemble pour de vrai »

Elle a rit :

« Vous êtes les derniers à vous en rendre compte mais l'essentiel est de vous en rendre compte, justement ! »

Je me suis un peu tortillé, gênée et a poursuivit, impitoyable :

« Ma chérie, ta mère est loin et…Enfin si tu as des questions sur la contraception, si tu veux que je t'amène voir un gynécologue n'hésites pas à demander, on payera la consultation, d'accord ? »

J'ai balbutié comme j'ai pu :

« Oui…Merci…Préservatifs… »

Elle a rit et je suis remontée, à moitié évanouie.

Pour trouver Edward profondément endormit dans son lit.

Et sa mère qui me causait contraception.

Ah ah ah.

Il était chou, couché sur le dos, un bras au dessus de sa tête, l'autre replié sur son ventre. J'ai ramassé Poupou par terre et je l'ai posé sur son torse, remettant doucement sa main dessus

Puis j'ai prit des photos, tellement Edward me paraissait mignon et innocent.

Je l'ai regardé dormir un moment, attendrie.

Mon téléphone a vibré, j'avais reçu un message de Seth :

« Ma mère va bien, j'arrive avec le Doc »

J'ai rit sans bruit : le chili con carne lui avait visiblement fait de l'œil.

Comme Edward dormait toujours je suis descendue pour aider Esmée.

Dans sa magnifique cuisine elle s'affairait au dessus d'une casserole.

Emmett, installé sur un tabouret au plan de travail éminçait des oignons avec une efficacité redoutable.

Il avait un air plus sérieux que je ne lui avais jamais vu, concentré sur sa tache.

Esmée a tourné la tête et m'a sourit, ses yeux brillaient et j'ai su qu'elle m'aimait vraiment bien.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Emmett, sans lever les yeux a répliqué :

« Sans rire, Edward t'a laissée sortir du lit ? »

Je me suis sentie rougir et j'ai bégayé :

« Il dort ! »

Pour le coup Em' a relevé la tête et a éclaté de rire :

« Non ! Sérieux ? Oh j'ai pas finit de le charrier avec ça ! »

Esmée l'a menacé avec la cuiller en bois :

« Ca suffit Emmett, occupes toi de tes affaires ! »

Pour détourner la conversation j'ai demandé ou était Jane.

« Elle est avec Alice et Jasper »

M'a alors informée Esmée.

Emmett a dit qu'elle risquait de voir des trucs qui pourraient la traumatiser et pour le coup Esmée lui a frappé le bras avec la cuiller en bois, tout en riant.

J'ai lavé la salade tout en écoutant la mère et le fils bavarder un peu plus sérieusement. J'étais bien, vraiment bien ici.

Mon cœur s'est dilaté de joie. J'étais pour de vrai la petite amie d'Edward !

Pour de vrai ! Et j'étais la bienvenue dans cette maison, avec un peu de chance j'allais me mettre à faire partie de cette famille.

J'ai retenu des larmes de joie.

Carlisle est arrivé avec Seth. Celui-ci s'est immédiatement mit à parler avec Emmett, non sans avoir salué Esmée, et la conversation a dévié sur le football américain.

Esmée et moi nous sommes alors rapprochées, solidaires, pendant que les 3 gars discutaient avec animation.

Jasper et Alice sont descendus un petit moment après, avec Jane.

Cette dernière a vu Seth, son visage s'est illuminé et elle a crié de joie Seth a alors entrepris de jouer avec elle, se cachant sous un torchon…

Alice a participé au jeu mais Jazz s'est servi une grande tasse de café. Je pouvais comprendre ça : passer du temps avec Alice et Jane était éprouvant !

Rosalie est arrivée également et nous a parlé du problème de mécanique qu'elle venait de réussir à résoudre pour le cours de physique avancé. Visiblement ça avait été difficile et elle était fière d'avoir trouvé la solution.

Edward est descendu en dernier.

Il avait un air chiffonné, endormit, les cheveux ébouriffés d'un côté et un grosse marque d'oreiller sur la joue droite.

Son frère l'a charrié mais Edward (un peu au radar) a marché droit sur moi et m'a prit dans ses bras, m'embrassant devant tout le monde.

J'ai répondu au baiser, bien qu'un peu embarrassé.

Evidement les autres nous ont sifflés, surtout Emmett et Seth.

J'ai alors repoussé Edward, tout en restant dans ses bras.

Je savais que je devais être écarlate mais Edward était très fier.

On a mangé juste après et Edward et moi étions tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'on aurait eu besoin que d'une chaise ! Seth a mangé avec bébé Jane sur les genoux.

Esmée, qui les regardait, attendrie, lui a demandé ce qu'il pensait faire comme métier et il a répondu mécanicien. Rosalie a levé un sourcil intéressé mais Esmée a enchainé :

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire un métier en rapport avec les enfants ? Parce que tu as la fibre, vraiment ! »

Seth a eu un grand sourire et, tout en donnant une cuiller de purée à Jane il a répondu :

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée…En fait j'adorerais être instit ! »

Tout le monde a bruyamment approuvé.

Seul Edward n'a pas vraiment commenté, accroché à ma main.

L'après-midi on est retourné dans la chambre d'Edward.

Il m'a sauté dessus et je l'ai plaqué contre moi.

Il m'a dit, tout en m'allongeant sur le lit :

« Cette fois je vais pas m'endormir ma puce ! »

Je me suis dégagée pour lui montrer les photos que j'avais prise de lui endormit et il m'a sauvagement chatouillée en guise de représailles. On a rit comme des malades et on a flirté un long moment puis on a parlé. Calmement, en mettant les choses à plat.

Heureusement, on était sur la même longueur d'ondes : on était en train de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et on avait très envie que notre couple fonctionne et sur du long terme.

Vers 18h00 on a du rentrer, Seth et moi.

Carlisle nous a ramenés parce qu'il devait voir un patient à l'hôpital.

On s'est dit au revoir, Edward et moi, mais sans tristesse : on se revoyait le lendemain, et on était au clair avec nos sentiments, désormais.

C'était simple, facile, heureux.

On est rentrés dans la maison, Seth et moi.

Leah était là et elle nous a dit que les parents voulaient nous parler.

Alors on est tous allés dans le salon.

Sue était allongée sur le canapé, l'air fatiguée, mais souriante.

Mon père, assis à côté d'elle, m'a paru un peu soucieux.

J'ai embrassé Sue, lui demandant de ses nouvelles.

« Justement, je voulais vous parler de ça… »

Mon père a affiché un sourire et Sue l'a regardé avec amour avant de se tourner vers nous 3 :

« Voilà…Nous sommes très heureux de vous annoncer que vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans 7 mois ! »


	13. love

**_Bella PDV_**

Un bébé.

Mon père. Et Sue. Je n'en revenais pas. J'ai mit un peu de temps à réaliser.

Leah l'a fait avant moi. Se levant si brusquement qu'elle en a fait tomber son siège, elle s'est mise à crier :

« Quoi ? Un bébé ? Mais …Mais tu t'en fous de papa ! Tu l'as déjà oublié ?! Et toi, t'étais son soi-disant meilleur ami et dès qu'il est mort vous…Oh c'est nul…Sérieux c'est nul… »

Elle a quitté la pièce sans que nous ayons le temps de réagir.

Seth m'a alors regardée.

J'ai fixé mon père. Ennuyé, il serrait la main de Sue dans les siennes.

Cette dernière s'est mise à pleurer silencieusement.

Alors je me suis levée et je suis allée les enlacer.

« C'est super ! Un bébé ! Ouah c'est cool ! Je suis contente ! »

C'était vrai. La joie m'avait atteinte en plein cœur, quand j'avais réalisé la portée de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Un bébé ! Tout petit, aussi mignon que Jane !

Seth nous a rejoint et a embrassé sa mère :

« Ouais c'est cool, je suis content aussi ! »

Mon père s'est levé et il a sans doute rejoint Leah.

Je savais que cette dernière était mal parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se remettre de la mort de son père. Mais elle allait s'y faire.

Je l'ai dit à Sue et Seth a enfoncé le clou.

Elle nous a serrés dans ses bras.

« Merci mes chéris, je suis heureuse que vous soyez si enthousiaste ! »

J'ai alors commencé à voir un peu plus loin :

« Euh…On va faire comment ? On va habiter ou ? »

Elle m'a sourit :

« Aucune des maisons n'est assez grande, alors on va certainement les vendre et en acheter une autre ! »

Oh.

J'ai eu un mauvais moment, en pensant que j'allais devoir partager la chambre de Leah, je préférais, à tout prendre, en partager une avec Seth, mais j'imaginais d'ici la tête d'Edward…

J'ai alors risqué :

« Il va en falloir, des chambres… »

Elle a soupiré :

« Oui, comme tu dis ! Une pour toi, une pour Seth, une pour nous et une pour le bébé, donc 4. Et on installera sans doute Leah dans une pièce aménagée au dessus du garage, pour qu'elle ait un début d'indépendance ! »

Ouf…

Mon père est revenu et d'une même voix Seth et moi les avons alors félicités.

Ils avaient l'air à la fois content de notre joie et triste de la réaction de Leah.

J'ai appelé Edward.

J'avais envie de le lui dire. Et puis, cette future naissance me mettait un peu sur un pied d'égalité envers lui, il avait une petite sœur, j'allais en avoir une !

« Edward ? C'est moi ! Je vais avoir une petite sœur, moi aussi ! »

« Hein ? Oh…OUAH ! C'est contagieux ce truc là chez les vieux on dirait ! »

J'ai éclaté de rire mais Sue m'a interpellée :

« Le bébé sera peut-être un garçon ! »

J'ai grogné :

« Et puis quoi encore ? »

Mais je lui ai fait un clin d'œil et elle a rit.

Seth réfléchissait, pour une fois calme et muet, mais un air heureux était collé sur son visage.

Mon père, lui, était en mode bourru-émotif.

J'aurais préféré que Leah réagisse bien mais tant pis : elle s'y ferait !

Puis j'ai bavardé avec Edward. Il a ramené sa science, mais j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon…

« Oui alors tu verras, elle va avoir des nausées, mais aussi elle va être fatiguée et il faudra prendre soin d'elle ! Puis quand le bébé sera là, au début tu le trouveras tout petit et il pourra même t'effrayer un peu mais on s'habitue vite et puis changer les couches c'est une histoire d'habitude. Moi j'adore la promener dans mes bras, elle regarde autour d'elle et du coup toi aussi tu regardes les objets de ton quotidien avec un regard neuf, une simple cuiller en bois peut devenir un jouet super chouette. Le pire c'est la nuit. Ah quand Jane pleure 3 ou 4 fois dans la même nuit après je suis en mode zombie...Mais ça vaut le coup, un bébé c'est super chouette. Surtout quand t'es le frère ou la sœur, tu n'as pas toutes les responsabilités et pour le bébé t'es un super héros ! Seth est content ? J'espère que le bébé sera solide ! »

J'ai sourit toute seule :

« Oui il est content, on l'est tous sauf Leah… »

« Bah elle s'y fera ! Nous non plus on était pas ravis mais finalement y'en a pas un morceau pour chacun ! »

« Dis à tes parents d'en faire un autre ! »

« Hé oh ! Leur donne pas d'idées ! »

On a rit ensemble puis on a raccroché et je suis montée à ma chambre.

Je me suis laissée tomber sur mon lit et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. C'étaient des larmes d'émotion, de joie, mais aussi un peu de tristesse. C'était la fin d'une époque, des nouveaux bouleversements allaient survenir dans ma vie.

J'ai pleuré un moment, mais très vite des pensées positives sont venues effacer mes larmes.

Le bébé. A quoi allait-il donc ressembler ?!

Très brun, sans doute ! Je me suis relevée pour aller compter mon argent de poche. J'avais un peu moins de 30 dollars. Je n'avais besoin de rien dans l'immédiat donc je pouvais consacrer cet argent au bébé.

En m'associant avec Seth, on pouvait lui acheter une jolie peluche…

Oh, on allait lui faire une chambre !

J'ai sourit toute seule en imaginant une pièce cosy, avec un berceau à l'ancienne, un coffre à jouets en bois, un fauteuil à bascule…Bien sur ça ne serait pas la chambre de Jane (la chambre de Jane avait fait l'objet d'un reportage dans"Home" (**_ndla: grand magasine de déco américain_**)) mais nous aussi on pouvait lui préparer une chambre sympa !

Ensuite j'ai prit une douche.

Seth et Sue ont mangé avec nous et on a parlé exclusivement du bébé.

J'ai profité du moment où ils sont allés dans la chambre de mon père pour parler à Seth du cadeau pour le bébé et il a tout de suite prit 20 dollars dans son porte feuille qu'il m'a tendu :

« Je te fais confiance pour choisir une peluche cool, prends pas un machin rose et dégoulinant de rubans, hein ! »

« T'en fais pas, je pensais à un loup en peluche ! »

« Ouais, trop cool ! »

La fin de la soirée a été sympa aussi : j'ai appelé tout mon répertoire ou presque, pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Ma mère était déjà au courant et elle était contente. Alice le savait aussi par Edward et on a parlé de ma future place de grande sœur. Rosalie a crié de joie, et j'ai du lui promettre que oui, je parlerais d'elle à Sue comme d'une baby sitter potentielle.

Puis, après, j'ai passé ¾ d'heures au téléphone avec Edward.

Au début on a parlé du bébé à venir et de Jane, puis on est passé à nous.

Et je me suis retrouvée dans une drôle de situation…

« J'ai pensé à toi ce soir sous la douche… »

M'a-t-il dit, d'une voix rauque.

Bien que comprenant parfaitement le sens caché de sa phrase j'ai joué l'innocente :

« Oh…Bah moi je pense à toi plus souvent que quand je suis sous la douche… »

« Bella…Je pense tout le temps à toi ! Mais là j'ai pensé à tes seins, à ta bouche, à tes hanches…Mmmmhhh… »

J'ai déglutit, une bouffée de chaleur m'a envahit.

« Oh, je vois. Tu es un très vilain garçon ! »

« C'est ta faute ! Tu me donnes envie ! T'es tellement belle, chaude, sexy… »

« Et tu as pensé à quoi exactement ? »

« A ce que tu pourrais me faire avec tes mains et ta bouche…Et à ce que moi je pourrais te faire… »

« Oh, tu as du…Prendre les choses en main ? »

« Oui, complètement…Mais j'ai encore envie, c'est grave ? »

« Eh bien, je dirais que ça me semble sérieux…Mais je pense pouvoir t'aider la prochaine fois qu'on se verra… »

« Oh bonne idée…Euh, Bella ? On peut se voir demain si tu veux. Le lundi je finis les cours à 13 heures, je peux t'attendre tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« A 14 heures.. »

« Mes parents doivent aller à Seattle avec Jane, ils ne seront pas de retour avant 18 heures trente…Et je dirai à Alice d'aller chez Jazz… »

« Oh, il faut que je trouve une excuse pour mon père. Il me croit vierge ! »

Il y a eu un instant de silence puis il a reprit :

« Et, euh, tu ne l'es pas, alors ? »

« Ben non. Le soir de la Saint Valentin, avant que Jane ne pleure, Jake et moi, dans le jacuzzi, on a eu le temps, de, euh, enfin »

« J'ai comprit, épargne moi les détails… »

Son ton était tendu et j'ai froncé les sourcils :

« Eh ! Tu vas pas être jaloux ? On était pas ensemble et toi t'étais avec Tanya alors »

Il m'a interrompue :

« Ouais sauf que dans mon cas on a pas eu le temps avant que le bébé soit malade ! »

« Sérieux, t'as jamais couché avec Tanya ?! »

« Non. Je...J'ai jamais couché tout court… »

J'en suis restée comme deux ronds de flan. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Edward puisse être...Puceau.

Mais j'étais plutôt contente : au moins un truc d'avance sur lui…

« Bah écoute c'est parfait, ça s'équilibre : j'ai une malheureuse expérience sexuelle et toi t'as déjà la petite sœur, C'est parfait : pas de jaloux ! »

Il a rit, et j'ai été soulagée :

« Oui t'as raison. Mais j'ai hâte d'être à demain…Tu me manques tellement. J'ai jamais pensé à une autre fille comme je pense à toi… »

Je me suis sentie rougir :

« Oh, c'est pareil pour moi. Même quand je sortais avec Jake, je pensais à lui surtout comme un copain… »

On a parlé encore un long moment, et quand on a enfin raccroché j'ai laissé mon esprit dériver sur Edward en train de se donner du plaisir sous la douche en pensant à moi…J'étais tellement excitée que j'ai du me frotter contre mon coussin pour faire un peu retomber la pression.

J'ai réglé mon réveil une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude et je me suis enfin endormie.

Le matin j'ai bondit hors du lit à peine mon réveil en marche et j'ai prit une douche J'ai scruté mes jambes et mes aisselles à la recherche de la moindre trace de poil. Jacob se moquait totalement d'une quelconque pilosité mais je me doutais que ce ne serait pas le cas d'Edward…J'ai aussi fait le maillot en ticket de métro.

Je me suis passé de la crème hydratante, en insistant bien sur les seins et les cuisses, pour avoir la peau toute douce.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Même quand je savais que j'allais perdre ma virginité avec Jacob je n'avais pas autant le trac. Parce que Jacob me trouvait toujours belle, et se fichait pas mal de ce que je pouvais bien porter. Je me demandais bien, d'ailleurs, comment Tanya vivait ça, elle qui était une fashion victim, presque pire qu'Alice !

Puis j'ai mit des collants, une jupette courte noire, mes bottes et un gilet très fin, prêt du corps, avec un col en V. J'ai aussi mit une petite écharpe de coton et j'ai fait un chignon. J'ai même mit des boucles d'oreille en argent.

Mon père, pourtant le nez dans sa tasse de café m'a regardé bizarrement :

« T'es pas habillée comme d'habitude… »

« Ouais on a décidé avec les copines de toutes mettre une jupe aujourd'hui ! »

Il a eu un regard d'incompréhension :

« Ah bon, vous parlez de ce que vous allez porter le lendemain avec les copines ? »

« Bien sur ! Entre filles on parle de tout, de fringues mais aussi des garçons et même des règles ! »

Mon père est demeuré coit, digérant visiblement le fait que les filles parlaient de leurs menstruations entre elles. Lui qui était tombé dans un abime de perplexité au début ou je vivais avec lui, en déballant les courses que je venais de faire il était tombé sur une boite de tampons…Il m'avait demandé ce que c'était et je lui avais répondu la vérité. Il avait alors ouvert des yeux effarés, persuadé qu'on ne pouvait mettre de tampons qu'après avoir eu des enfants…J'avais rit pour toute réponse et il avait sorti un tampon de la boite, inquiet et m'avait dit :

« Tout ça ? Mais c'est…gros ! »

« Non c'est parce qu'il y a l'applicateur ! »

« Le quoi ? »

« Papa…Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? »

« Non mais…Comment vous faites pour marcher avec ce truc dans la… »

« On fait très bien, crois moi ! »

Bref. Depuis mon père évitait de trop s'aventurer dans les méandres de la féminité.

J'espérais juste que Sue n'espérait pas trop qu'il allait assister à son accouchement.

La porte s'est alors ouverte sur Leah.

Une Leah aux cheveux en bataille, la moue rageuse, vêtue d'un jean, de bottes de moto et d'un blouson de cuir. Elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude, et dégageait une aura animale. Démétri allait devoir s'accrocher.

Elle nous a salués d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de marmonner :

« J'ai oublié le chargeur de mon portable »

Elle l'a prit sur le plan de travail et mon père lui a proposé un café qu'elle a décliné de la tête.

Charlie, qui avait une âme de flic, lui a alors demandé :

« Dis-moi Leah, toi aussi quand tu étais au Lycée tu décidais la veille avec tes copines de la tenue que tu allais porter le lendemain ? »

La voix de mon père était clairement suspicieuse et Leah m'a détaillée de la tête au pied avant de répondre d'un ton tranquille :

« Ouais…On parlait aussi de nos règles, savoir qui préférait les tampons ou les serviettes et »

Mon père, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles l'a remerciée :

« C'est bon Leah, merci ! »

Mais elle a imperturbablement continué :

« Et on parlait des positions sexuelles. Ma préférée c'est la levrette ce qui me rend très populaire chez les garçons et »

Mon père s'est précipitamment dirigé vers la salle de bains tandis que je retenais mon fou rire.

Leah, dès que mon père a eu le dos tourné s'est servi un mug de café et m'a demandé, d'un ton plus amical que je ne lui avais jamais entendu :

« Tu vas t'envoyer en l'air avec Cullen ? »

« Chuuuuut ! Mais euh, oui… »

« Belle bête…Tu devrais passer un bon moment. N'oublie pas la capote ! »

« Bien sur ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise ! »

On est sortie en même temps. Son copain l'attendait prêt d'une grosse moto.

Il était châtain clair, avec de grands yeux bleus et un sourire charmeur.

Il avait l'air très amoureux.

S'il était vraiment solide, très patient, un brin masochiste et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amour propre, ça pouvait marcher avec Leah, après tout.

On s'est salué et j'ai tenté ma chance :

« Tu peux me couvrir pour cet après-midi ? Je vais chez Edward, je peux dire à mon père qu'on va faire les boutiques à Port Angeles toutes les deux ? »

« Ouais bien sur ! Éclate-toi bien petite sœur ! »

Démétri a rit et a à nouveau regardé Leah avec adoration.

Leah a mit son casque et a enfourché la moto derrière Démétri. Ils m'ont adressé un signe de la main et ont disparu à grande vitesse.

J'étais enchantée : avec les problèmes que Leah n'allait pas manquer de causer, je pourrai passer presque inaperçue !

La Volvo d'Edward s'est arrêtée juste derrière moi et je suis monté. Il a roulé jusqu'au bout de la rue et s'est hâtivement garé. On s'est sauté dessus pour s'embrasser.

Haletant il m'a murmuré à l'oreille :

« J'ai la gaule…J'arrête pas de penser à toi… »

J'ai plissé le nez :

« Il faut y aller mon canard…Mais cet après-midi on va bien s'amuser ! »

Il a démarré pour éviter d'arriver en retard, une main sur ma cuisse. J'ai caressé la sienne également, remontant ma main vers son entrejambe qui paraissait effectivement gonflé…

Il a gémit, s'emparant de ma main, pour tout d'abord la repousser avant de la poser sur son érection. J'ai rougit, mais pas autant que lui.

« On peut aller chez moi directement si tu veux…Mes parents sont déjà partis.. »

« Oui sauf que si le Lycée appelle mon père pour lui dire que je ne suis pas là il va venir directement chez toi et crois moi il est capable de te mettre en garde à vue ! »

Pour le coup Edward a nerveusement regardé dans son rétro, pour vérifier que la voiture de patrouille de mon père ne soit pas derrière nous.

La matinée m'a paru très longue…

On a mangé ensemble à midi et les autres nous ont charriés parce qu'on a passé notre temps à nous embrasser.

Juste avant de reprendre les cours à 13 heures j'ai envoyé un texto à mon père :

« Après les cours je vais avec Leah à Port Angeles. On veut passer du temps toutes les deux on va faire un tour dans les boutiques. Bisous. Bella »

Même s'il n'était pas d'accord, il ne savait pas envoyer un texto et il savait bien que je ne pouvais pas décrocher en classe. Après je pourrai toujours dire que je parlais avec Leah et que je n'avais pas entendu mon téléphone vibrer.

Hé hé…

A 14 heures je suis sortie pour trouver Edward collé au poteau le plus proche de la salle ou j'étais.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et son sourire m'a fait frissonner.

On s'est embrassés rapidement avant de pratiquement courir jusqu'au parking.

« T'as pas changé d'avis ? »

La voix d'Edward était inquiète et j'ai décidé de le taquiner un peu :

« Non mais je me demande si mes règles ne sont pas arrivées.. »

Il a manqué s'étrangler avec sa salive et j'ai ajouté :

« Parce que ma culotte, enfin, mon string, est tout mouillé…Mais je pense que c'est l'effet que tu me fais… »

Pour le coup la voiture a un peu zigzagué et il m'a dit, en tirant le col de son pull, visiblement sous pression :

« Bella, tu vas me tuer…J'ai envie là moi, j'en peux plus ! »

« C'est un peu le but tu sais… »

Son regard s'est planté dans le mien durant une seconde, brulant et désireux et j'ai su que ça allait être ma fête…

Il s'est garé devant chez lui en travers et on est directement monté à sa chambre…

_**Edward PDV**_

J'en étais à un point ou soit on faisait l'amour soit je devenais fou.

Heureusement elle était d'accord pour passer à l'acte !

J'étais heureux de la voir dans mon univers, et qu'elle y soit visiblement heureuse et détendue.

Pour ne pas se sentir gênés on a pas cessé de s'embrasser tandis qu'on s'installait sur le lit.

J'ai réfrénée mon envie de lui arracher cette jupe qui m'avait fait bander comme un étalon toute la matinée mais je n'ai pas cherché à ménager son collant. Je lui en payerai 10 autres s'il le fallait.

J'ai quitté sa bouche pour la regarder :

Elle ne portait plus qu'un string de soie blanc, qui était mouillé au centre, témoignant de son désir pour moi et dévoilant une partie de sa minette : je pouvais voir ses petites lèvres et même deviner la forme de son épilation. En haut il ne lui restait que son gilet que j'avais déboutonné et ses seins étaient sortis du carcan de dentelle que j'avais abaissé.

J'ai un instant craint de jouir dans mon boxer mais à la place j'ai respiré un grand coup et j'ai enlevé mon pull et mon tee shirt d'un même mouvement.

Bella s'est débarrassé de son gilet et de son soutien gorge.

J'ai fait glisser son string trempé le long de ses cuisses, ne pouvant retenir un sifflement en découvrant son sexe parfait. Elle a rit, bien que gênée :

« Ca te plait ? »

« Putain tu es parfaite ma belle… »

Elle a gémit à mes mots et je me suis déshabillé, enlevant mon boxer sans honte.

Je la fixais, incapable de détacher mon regard de ses seins, de sa fine toison, de ses petites lèvres d'où s'échappait un épais liquide nacré qui me rendait fou.

Son petit bourgeon de chair, niché entre les petites lèvres qui paraissaient si douces m'attirait trop et j'ai posé mes doigts dessus, la faisant sursauter. J'ai alors cherché son regard et elle m'a sourit. Je me suis enhardi et elle a gémit quand j'ai passé un doigt sur son clitoris tandis qu'un autre se perdait dans le jus de son désir…

« C'est bon ? »

« Oui, continue… »

Elle a gémit tandis que ses joues se coloraient, que son regard se troublait et qu'elle écartait plus largement les cuisses sans s'en rendre compte.

J'ai continué jusqu'à ce que mon désir soit trop impérieux pour continuer…

J'ai alors prit la main de Bella et l'ai posée sur ma queue engorgée.

Elle m'a caressé doucement, faisant trop rapidement monter ma sève et j'ai prit un préservatif dans ma table de nuit…

Je l'ai mit, les mains tremblantes et nos yeux se sont croisés :

« Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward »

Nos sourires étaient un peu crispés mais on en avait envie.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure quand je me suis installé entre ses cuisses.

Elle les a bien écartées et rien que ce geste m'a fait gémir : elle me voulait vraiment en elle C'était en train de m'arriver.

J'avais envie de graver chaque détail de ce moment si précieux dans mon cœur et dans ma tête…

J'ai poussé mon sexe à l'intérieur du sien.

C'était doux, chaud et serré.

Me maitriser était hors de question et j'ai poussé plus fort, avide de sentir la sensation de chaleur et d'emprisonnement qu'elle me procurait déjà tout au long de mon membre. Elle a gémit, se crispant, ses ongles dans mes épaules :

« Doucement, ça fait mal, c'est gros ! »

« T'es pas vierge pourtant ?! »

« Non mais je l'ai fait qu'une fois et il y a plusieurs semaines ! »

J'ai essayé de pousser moins fort mais elle a continué à geindre. C'était bon, trop pour que je me retienne.

J'ai glissé en arrière et j'ai poussé à nouveau. Malgré son inconfort et son étroitesse ma progression était facile et cette fois j'ai buté au fond de son ventre, contre le col de l'utérus. Elle a sursauté en criant et j'ai retenu mon souffle.

J'ai commencé à bouger, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, grognant et gémissant. Elle mêlait ses cris aux miens, mais à présent elle ne criait plus de douleur, mais plutôt de plaisir, comme moi.

Bien sur je n'ai pas tenu bien longtemps et j'ai joui en moins de 3 minutes.

On a arrêté de bouger, haletants, rouges et en sueurs.

Je lui ai sourit, fou de joie.

« Ouah…C'est super bon ! »

« Oh oui ! J'ai eu du mal au début mais après, ouah, c'est vraiment bon ! »

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le côté et nos doigts se sont mêlés, tandis que nos souffles revenaient à la normale.


	14. Alec

_**Voici le dernier chapitre, il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue!**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Le temps a passé. Comme après la naissance de Jane, il est passé à la fois vite et lentement.

J'étais bien.

Bella était juste parfaite, à mes yeux.

Emmett se moquait de moi, disant que j'étais un amoureux transi, mais c'était aussi le cas de Bella, alors ça m'allait très bien.

Mes parents étaient contents pour moi.

On ne pouvait pas en dire exactement autant du shérif Swan à mon égard mais on faisait avec.

Parfois je regardais ma copine et je souriais tout seul en pensant aux débuts. Quand elle n'était rien d'autre que la nouvelle, la fille du chef de police, ou une baby sitter potentielle.

Comment avais-je pu être aveugle à ce point ?!

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu être insensible à sa beauté, à sa sensualité.

Elle était de plus en plus belle, ça j'en étais sur et certain, parce que même Alice le disait.

Bella avait prit un peu plus confiance en elle en sortant avec moi.

Je lui disais sans cesse à quel point je l'aimais et la désirais, combien je la trouvais belle aussi.

Alors elle se mettait plus en valeur.

Mais surtout elle ne complexait plus, c'était le plus important.

Rien de vraiment notable ne s'est produit durant des semaines. On avait trouvé un rythme qui nous convenait parfaitement : en sortant du Lycée à 15 heures on allait directement chez moi, jusqu'à 18 heures. Mes parents étaient la plupart du temps là, de même que Jasper et Alice, mais on s'enfermait dans ma chambre après avoir prit un petit en-cas.

On a apprit à faire l'amour ensemble et bien entendu j'adorais ça.

Vers 17 heures Bella m'obligeait à redescendre, parce qu'elle était gênée, Jasper et ma sœur faisaient de même et on faisait nos devoirs tous les 4, sur la grande table du salon. Très vite, Seth et Rosalie se sont joints à nous.

Début mai Bella a déménagé. Pour ma plus grande satisfaction son père et Sue ont acheté une maison sur la même route que la mienne, mais plus proche de Forks que la notre. Le trajet n'était pas possible à pieds mais en voiture nous n'étions qu'à 6 ou 7 minutes l'un de l'autre.

Et SURTOUT la maison était bien plus grande que la précédente : au rez de chaussée il y avait une grande pièce avec cuisine et salon, salle à manger, une salle de bains et deux chambres. A l'étage il y avait 3 chambres et une autre salle de bains.

Une des chambres à l'étage servait de bureau, et Seth en avait une, et Bella une autre. Donc, sa chambre était loin des oreilles de son père, ce qui m'emplissait de joie.

Pas qu'on ait jamais eu de rapports sexuels chez elle, la présence de son père me coupant tous mes moyens, mais bon, je ne vivais plus dans la peur qu'il entende tout ce qu'on se disait quand on allait chez elle.

Leah, elle, avait carrément aménagé chez Démétri et dormait dans le bureau quand elle venait.

Le ventre de Sue poussait et je me demandais souvent ce que ça allait faire de voir Charlie avec un bébé dans les bras…

_**Bella PDV**_

Ma vie, en quelques mois, avait radicalement changée.

Pendant des année j'avais vécu seule avec ma mère. Ca me convenait parfaitement. Puis Phil était entré dans nos vies, je l'aimais bien mais j'étais allée me réfugier chez mon père pour laisser de l'espace à leur couple.

Avec Charlie j'avais un peu retrouvé de ma vie d'avant, c'était agréable.

Et puis, Sue Seth et Leah avaient agrandit notre famille.

Famille recomposée. C'est ce qu'on était. La cohabitation avec Seth n'a pas posé de vrais problèmes. Il était juste vital pour moi d'utiliser la salle de bains AVANT lui.

Sinon je retrouvais une flaque devant la douche , du dentifrice et des cheveux partout et j'ai eu un peu de mal à gérer la présence de rasoirs et de mousse à raser à côté de mes produits d'hygiène et de maquillage mais on a réussit à faire des concessions.

Et puis, Seth mettait de l'ambiance. Avec lui, terminé les repas ou mon père et moi dégustions nos assiettes en échangeant à peine un « passe moi le sel » et « tu referas du poisson frit comme ça bientôt? ».

A présent, quand on mangeait tous les 4, on riait souvent du début à la fin. Seth venait désormais avec moi au Lycée, dans la même classe puisque nous étions nés la même année et il nous offrait tous les jours des imitations de nos profs.

C'était réaliste et terriblement drôle.

Par contre on explosait littéralement le budget nourriture. Seth mangeait un bœuf à chaque repas ou presque.

Sue cuisinait bien, heureusement, et je le faisais moi aussi de temps en temps.

Le point négatif, c'est que Leah ne se laissait pas amadouer. Elle avait aménagé avec Démétri (Seth disait qu'il le plaignait beaucoup) et ne venait que rarement. Et quand elle venait elle n'adressait la parole qu'à Seth et moi…

Elle travaillait comme pompier et on savait qu'elle s'éclatait.

Sue s'arrondissait. Je n'osais pas trop toucher son ventre, mais quand elle me le proposait je n'hésitais pas et posais ma main sur le futur bébé.

Je comptais les jours jusqu'à la naissance, qui devait avoir lieu début octobre.

Et puis, bien entendu, je sortais avec Edward.

J'avais encore parfois du mal à me faire à cette idée. C'était génial mais presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Non en fait, c'était vrai !

Edward était, et serait toujours à n'en pas douter, un gamin gâté, gosse de riche, mais j'avais apprit à le comprendre et à l'accepter.

Je me sentais à l'aise chez lui à présent. Je me faisais à ce milieu bien plus aisé que le mien parce que les Cullen me mettaient à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas hautains ou ce genre de chose.

Par contre Edward n'était pas dans son élément chez moi, du moins quand mon père était là. Avec Sue ça se passait très bien, il la faisait même rire, mais dès que mon père arrivait Edward rentrait la tête dans les épaules et prenait un air de mérou affolé.

Ca me faisait rire. Edward et Seth s'entendaient super bien par contre, tout comme Alice et moi. Je m'entendais aussi avec Rose, à présent. Au début nos rapports étaient cordiaux mais distants, mais plus par la suite, on est devenues amies.

Jane grandissait. Je la regardais progresser avec émerveillement.

En juin elle a commencé à marcher.

Ce n'était pas de tout repos mais on était nombreux pour se relayer parce qu'il y a eu 3 semaines ou il fallait constamment la tenir parce qu'elle voulait tout le temps être debout et marcher alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé son équilibre.

J'adorais la voir faire. Elle était une petite personne autoritaire mais adorable. Elle était aussi terriblement intelligente et ne souriait qu'aux gens qu'elle aimait et connaissait.

Seth restait le premier dans son cœur. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus craquer c''était de voir Edward s'occuper d'elle.

Il lui courait après, l'amusait, la changeait, la promenait.

Plusieurs fois, en dehors de Forks, alors qu'on avait emmené le bébé faire un tour de manège dans un centre commercial ou autre, on nous a prit pour ses parents. Pour être honnête j'adorais ça.

Edward paniquait un peu plus mais souriait quand même.

Pour le faire flipper je lui ai dit:

« Et quand ma petite sœur sera née, on nous prendra pour un couple avec DEUX enfants! »

Il a glapit mais a contre attaqué:

« Tu auras peut-être un petit frère! »

« NON! Une petite sœur j'en suis sure! »

Il a ricané. C'était une conversation récurrente entre nous, Edward aimait bien me taquiner.

Sue et mon père avaient choisi de ne pas savoir le sexe du bébé à l'avance ce qui m'agaçait beaucoup. Mais je ne pouvais qu'attendre!

Alice et moi achetions surtout des petits vêtements blancs, du coup.

Comme le bébé serait sans aucun doute très brun, ça lui irait très bien.

L'été a été génial.

Les deux première semaines de juillet on est allés, Edward et moi, en Floride, voir ma mère.

J'ai retrouvé la vraie chaleur avec un enthousiasme non feint!

Puis, en rentrant on a passé une semaine chez les Cullen avant de partir avec eux, plus bien sur Jasper et Rosalie en Californie pour deux semaines de rêve!

Et on a passé le reste des vacances dans leur villa, à se baigner, s'amuser, garder le bébé et travailler (oui un peu quand même!) nos cours.

La rentrée a marqué le retour de la routine mais c'était agréable.

Edward et moi étions un couple reconnu, à présent.

Le mois de septembre a vite passé.

J'ai fêté mes 16 ans le 13 septembre et après une longue réflexion, j'ai invité Jacob et Tanya à mon anniversaire.

Ils sont venus et ça s'est bien passé, si on met à part les regards assassins que Tanya et Alice ont échangé. Il valait mieux éviter de se mettre à dos la petite Alice qui était rancunière et revancharde…

Et puis la nuit du 29 au 30 septembre j'ai entendu du bruit en bas.

Je suis descendue pour trouver mon père en train de tourner sur lui-même dans le salon, désemparé. J'ai foncé dans leur chambre et j'ai trouvé Sue penchée sur la commode, en train de souffler bruyamment. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute il aurait été balayé en voyant le flaque à ses pieds: ma petite sœur allait arriver!

J'ai poussé un son entre le cri et la jappement et Sue a relevé la tête et a réussit à me sourire:

« Ca va ne t'en fais pas Bella! »

Je suis montée en courant et j'ai tambouriné à la porte de Seth: aucune réaction.

Alors je suis entrée et je l'ai trouvé profondément endormi en travers de son lit.

Le réveiller m'a prit plus de temps que prévu mais j'ai fini par y arriver.

D'en bas j'ai entendu mon père nous appeler: on est descendu aussi vite que possible.

« Je crois que ça va très vite! TROP VITE! »

Et en effet, Sue était à 4 pattes par terre, hurlant de douleur.

Mon père appelait les secours et Seth s'est agenouillé à côté de sa mère, la suppliant de ne pas mourir ce qui m'a fait lever les yeux au ciel.

J'ai téléphoné à Edward, à Rosalie et à Carlisle. A Edward parce qu'on partageait tout, à Rose parce qu'elle m'avait fait jurer de l'appeler quand la naissance commencerait et à Carlisle parce que l'idée qu'un médecin arrive le plus vite possible me paraissait particulièrement judicieuse…

Je les ai tous réveillés bien entendus: il était 2h30 du matin.

Edward a grogné des trucs pas très intelligibles, Rosalie a couiné de joie et Carlisle a dit qu'il arrivait;

Et de fait, il est arrivé en même temps que l'ambulance.

De cette dernière Leah a jaillit, en larmes.

Elle s'est jetée sur mon père:

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Carlisle s'est engouffré à l'intérieur tandis que mon père rassurait Leah:

« Elle accouche et ça va vite mais elle va bien! »

« ET LE BEBE? »

Tiens tiens…Leah se montrait sous un jour nouveau.

Elle est entrée avec son collègue secouriste et je les ai suivis.

Sue a été allongée sur une civière par Carlisle et le collègue de Leah.

Cette dernière parlait dans sa radio, prévenant l'hôpital qu'on arrivait avec une femme sur le point d'accoucher.

Mon père est monté dans l'ambulance avec Sue et on a suivi en voiture, Seth et moi;

Plus tard je devais apprendre qu'on était partis en laissant la porte grande ouverte et les lumières allumées! Mais heureusement Edward était passé peu après notre départ et avait tout fermé avant de nous rejoindre à l'hôpital.

J'étais heureuse et soulagée de le voir: je me suis jetée dans ses bras.

Seth ne riait pas pour le coup, il était angoissé et Edward lui a serré l'épaule:

« Tu verras quand c'est fini tu oublie la peur tu te souviens que de la joie! »

« Tu as combien d'enfants cachés mon chéri? »

Pour le coup, ça a un peu fait rire Seth et Leah, qui se rongeaient les ongles.

La porte de la salle d'accouchement s'est ouverte et une jeune femme nous a regardés:

« C'est laquelle, Leah? »

Ma sœur a levé un doigt:

« Alors venez, votre mère a besoin de vous! »

Leah a tenté de protester mais Seth et moi l'avons propulsée vers la porte.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, alors qu'on entendait très nettement Sue hurler la porte s'est ouverte et la même jeune femme m'a fait signe de venir.

« MAIS »

Seth et Edward m'ont à mon tour vivement poussée en avant.

La sage femme m'a enfilé un blouse verte en me disant:

« Votre père et votre sœur n'ont pas tenu le coup, alors Sue vous demande! »

Je me suis avancée vers la table d'accouchement comme on va à l'abattoir…

Pour atteindre ma belle-mère j'ai d'abord enjambé le corps de mon père, puis celui de Leah.

La bonne blague: mon père était seriff, Leah pompier et ils s'étaient évanouis, qu'est-ce que MOI qui avait notoirement peur du sang j'allais bien pouvoir assurer?!

Sue était assise à l'extrême rebord d'un lit dont le bout avait été enlevé, nue à partir de la taille elle avait les pieds posés sur des trucs en fer et elle se tenait à des espèces d'accoudoirs.

Elle poussait de toutes ses forces, le visage rouge et crispé.

Carlisle était entre ses jambes, et, un grand sourire sur le visage l'encourageait et la félicitait:

« C'est super Sue! Continue tu fais ça comme un chef tu y es presque! »

Sans le vouloir j'ai vu un truc dépasser entre les cuisses de Sue. C'était visqueux et ça avait une drôle de forme.

J'ai tenté de reculer discrètement vers la porte mais Sue a cessé de pousser et m'a vue…

« BELLA! Oh ma chérie viens là »

Coincée.

J'ai approché, tachant de ne pas marcher sur mon père et ma sœur.

Sue m'a attrapé le bras avec force et s'est remise à pousser.

J'ai regardé Carlisle qui m'a fait un clin d'œil:

« Je dois faire quoi?! »

« Tiens lui la main! »

Euh…En fait c'était Sue qui me tenait tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas fuir…

Je n'ai pas regardé ce qui se passait plus bas et en quelques minutes j'ai entendu Carlisle s'écrier:

« Le bébé nait Sue! REGARDE! Vas- y attrape le! »

J'ai alors instinctivement tourné la tête et j'ai vu un truc bleuté et gluant sortir du coups de Sue.

Elle l'a prit et attiré contre elle.

C'était un bébé.

C'était le bébé.

Sue s'est écriée:

« Un garçon! C'est un garçon! »

C'était mon petit frère.

Sous le choc je n'arrivais pas à cesser de le regarder.

Il était tout petit, comparé à Jane, mais il criait très fort et il était incroyablement beau, bien que toujours gluant.

Il avait tout plein de cheveux noirs et il criait à pleins poumons.

Sue le serrait contre elle en pleurant de joie et je me suis mise à pleurer moi aussi.

Leah, sortie de sa torpeur par les pleurs du petit s'est relevée et je l'ai tenue par le bras:

« Regarde Leah! Notre petit frère! »

Elle a fondu en larmes illico et a tendu la main vers lui:

« Oh il est tellement beau! Tu as vu comme il est beau? »

Je l'ai caressé moi aussi en répétant avec Leah que le bébé était magnifique.

Une fois qu'il a été certain que tout était bien terminé, mon père a ouvert un œil.

Et a découvert son fils.

Leah et moi sommes sorties pour les laisser un peu tous les 3.

Elle s'est jetée sur Seth:

« Un garçon! Un garçon! C'est un petit mec! Il est trop beau! »

Seth a cri é de joie et Edward m'a serrée dans ses bras:

« Pas trop déçue chérie? »

« Oh non! Il est super génial! »

Et c'était vrai: impossible de ne pas aimer ce petit bonhomme!

J'ai souri à Seth:

« Il te ressemble! »

Seth a fondu en larmes.

Moi aussi.

Mon père est arrivé avec le bébé dans les bras.

Edward a admiré le bébé et a félicité mon père.

Seth l'a regardé aussi, pour une fois muet d'émotion.

Leah l'a prit dans ses bras et l'a serré contre son cœur.

Personne n'a rien dit mais on avait tous un petit regard ironique…

« Comment il s'appelle? »

A-t-elle demandé à Charlie.

« Alec »


	15. Saint Valentin

_**Ndla : Voici un petit épilogue pour cette histoire ! Et il y a un sondage sur mon profil, allez y répondre !**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Faut pas croire, les parents peuvent avoir de la mémoire, et la dent dure…

La meilleure des preuves c'est que un an après cette pitoyable Saint Valentin ils avaient prit leur revanche.

Bella et moi étions de garde ce soir là.

Mes parents, ainsi que Charlie et Sue, étaient allés fêter la Saint Valentin au restaurant, tout comme mon frère et ma sœur et leurs amoureux, d'ailleurs.

Et Bella et moi on gardait les bébés.

J'adorais ma sœur et Alec mais bon…Voilà quoi.

Mais on a décidé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Alors, ce soir-là, on s'est installé dans mon salon avec une Jane âgée de 20 mois totalement survoltée qui courait partout et un Alec de 4 mois et demi qui bavait comme une grosse limace (les dents) et qui fixait ma petite sœur avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration…

La soirée a été sympa, très sympa…Mais longue…Jane a fini par vomir parce qu'elle avait mangé trop de bonbons (que lui avait offert Seth) et Alec a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit : toujours les dents…

Bref, encore une Saint Valentin pas super géniale…

_**Bella PDV**_

Quand je pense qu'on croyait avoir cassé le mythe des Saint Valentin qui virent à la catastrophe…

Prendre Jane, âgée de 18 ans, pour garder nos enfants tenait, à ce niveau là, de la revanche pure et dure.

Sauf que…A 23h30, alors qu'on parlait tranquillement d'avoir un autre bébé, en se regardant dans les yeux, dans le restaurant le plus chic de Port Angeles, on a reçu un coup de téléphone hystérique de mon beau-père.

De ses hurlement difficilement compréhensibles on a finit par comprendre qu'il s'était –inopinément- rendu chez nous pour embrasser nos enfants, Paul, Riley et Charlotte, âgés de 9, 8 et 3 ans. Et aussi, bien sur, voir sa précieuse petite Jane.

Sauf que…Il avait trouvé sa petite chérie et Seth. Qui, avouons le, n'avait pas grand-chose à faire là…

Et Jane avait choisi ce moment précis pour déballer à son papa qu'elle sortait avec Seth (alors âgé de 33 ans) et qu'elle comptait arrêter ses études pour travailler avec lui au garage et faire des bébés très vite.

Edward et moi avons du partir à toute allure du restaurant pour aller gérer une situation plutôt…Compliquée…

_**Jane PDV**_

Ma première vraie Saint Valentin.

Bien sur je l'avais déjà fêtée avec Diego l'année dernière, et avec Alan l'année d'avant et avec Marcus l'année encore d'avant mais bon, c'était pas pareil : je n'aimais Diego, ni Alan ni Marcus.

Là ENFIN je sortais avec l'homme de ma vie. Ca n'avait pas été facile d'arriver à mes fins d'ailleurs…Depuis mes 16 ans je savais que je plaisais physiquement à Seth mais il était imperméable à toutes mes tentatives de séduction, me répétant sans cesse que j'étais trop jeune.

Une telle intégrité me rendait encore plus amoureuse de lui, d'ailleurs.

Et puis, le jour de mes 18 ans je suis allé le voir et il m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire, les mains noires de cambouis, un chiffon dans une main, une clé à molette dans l'autre. Hyper sexy dans sa combinaison de travail . Je me suis jetée sur lui et il a cédé : j'étais majeure.

Je m'étais gardée pour lui et il ne le savait pas ce qui fait que mon jean était doublement fichu entre les traces de cambouis et celles de sang.

Seth était horrifié que j'ai perdu ma virginité en appui (instable, je l'avoue) sur un truck des années 50 avec un gars de 15 ans mon ainé mais moi je trouvais ça génial.

Et puis, une fois que j'ai réussi à le calmer il m'a enfin avoué qu'il m'aimait.

Et la semaine d'après il m'a invité dans un hotel super classe de Seattle pour une « deuxième première fois »…Qui a dit que les mécanos ne sont pas romantiques ?!

_**Alec PDV**_

Je m'étais fait avoir, là, non ?

Ok j'étais le seul célibataire mais de là à garder les enfants de Bella et Edward et ceux de Leah et Démétri pour la Saint Valentin… Pourtant j'étais un ado sympa et pas pénible. Alors pourquoi moi pour garder 5 petits monstres déchainés ?

_**Jane PDV**_

Je me moquais éperdument que ce soit la Saint Valentin.

Seth essayait de m'aider, me tenait la main, tentait de me noyer avec cette saleté de brumisateur et me répétait m'aimer mais moi j'attendais l'arrivée du véritable homme de ma vie : l'anesthésiste qui allait enfin me faire cette péridurale !

AAAAAAAAH BON SANG CE QUE CA FAISAIT MAAAAAAAL !

AiiiiiiiiiiE !

L'anesthésiste !

MAINTENANT !

Sauf que le bébé est arrivé avant l'anesthésiste…Qu'on ne me dise pas que c'était pas un complot !

N'empêche que…Oh ce qu'il était chou mon bébé !

_**Edward PDV**_

On avait rien vu venir. Mais rien, hein. Aveugles total.

Et ça nous est tombé dessus : Charlotte allait se marier.

Oui bon, elle avait 23 ans et c'était normal, d'ailleurs j'étais prié de cesser de me crisper et de faire de jolis sourires à Peter.

Ouais, Peter.

Peter Black. Le fils de Jacob et Tanya.

Cette bonne blague. Faites des gosses qu'on nous disait…

Et devinez un peu : Ils avaient prévu de se marier…Pour la Saint Valentin !

_**Ndla : merci de m'avoir accompagnée dans cette histoire et n'oubliez pas d'aller répondre au sondage !**_


End file.
